Vulnerable
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Luego de un largo periodo, las vidas de Wonder Woman y Batman están conectadas, pero no todo siempre puede ser color de rosas; un peligroso ser esta decidido a destruir a la heroína y causar sufrimiento en la vida de Bruce.
1. Entre el poder y el querer

**Hola! **

**Este es mi segunda historia de Justice League, y la verdad que estoy muy emocionada por subirla. Antes que nada les aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comics. **

**Y para comenzar a leerla y tener un poco en claro los tanto (?) Esta basada más que nada en el comic, pero tiene o va a tener, cosas de la serie animada, en este capitulo dudo que se den cuenta de eso, pero en los próximos se va a notar más. **

**Ahora no me queda más que decir que lo lean, y espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Vulnerable**

**Capítulo Uno: Entre el poder y el querer.**

**Puente Robert H. Kane - Gotham City - 2:00 A.M.**

Era una oscura y típica noche de primavera, quizás no era común para aquellos visitantes acostumbrados a sus ciudades que les brindaban calidez y brillo lunar en esa época del año, pero sí para los habitantes de esa siniestra y fría urbe. Las nubes oscuras se habían tragado prácticamente, como siempre, el cielo azul estrellado, que posiblemente en otro sitio se podría apreciar; y las ráfagas de viento, que aún transmitían algo de frío a pesar de la estación, removían las aguas poco calmas del río que corría debajo de ese imponente puente.

Durante las horas anteriores habían pasado un escaso número de autos, y dos o tres camiones, todos en dirección al centro de Gotham. Nadie solía usar el camino, las personas que solían llegar a ese lugar lo hacían en auto, nadie estaba tan loco como para caminar tanto. Él hombre que se acercaba por aquel sendero vanamente construido, no era precisamente un loco, era más bien un borracho. Un sujeto cincuentón, casi sin pelo, vestido con un traje arrugado, desalineado y hasta sucio, que caminaba tambaleándose con dos botellas en mano, una de vodka, la otra de whisky. Estaba cantando, pero sería imposible decir que, su lengua se anudaba cada vez que intentaba entonar alguna palabra que no hubiera sido creada por él en ese instante. Era un pobre hombre, si, si cualquiera en ese momento lo veía sentiría lástima por él, se quedaría espantado por sus ojeras prácticamente negras, por su esquelética delgadez, por su olor a agua de zanjón, atrapado en su único vicio, que de seguro era lo que lo había mantenido vivo durante el tiempo que transitaba y lo haría, hasta llevarlo con lentitud a la tumba. Pero en verdad no lo era. Había asesinado a un joven recién salido de la secundaria, que trabajaba en una tienda de noche, para ayudar a su familia, solo por esas dos botellas de alcohol. Y no era lo único malo que había hecho. En un momento de su vida le había ido bien, muy bien, había tenido una familia amorosa, un empleo exitoso, amigos envidiables, pero la avaricia destruye la vida de los hombres, y cuando tocó su puerta, lo destrozó.

Roger Barrett, tenía un buen puesto manejando parte de las finanzas de las Empresas Wayne; su superior, Christian Levine estaba muy contento con su desempeño y con lo leal que le había resultado ser su querido asistente, por lo que lo invitó a formar parte de su pequeño grupo de estafadores, un grupo de hombres que no hacían más que subestimar las habilidades empresariales de aquel poderoso multimillonario dueño de la gran corporación. Robarse plata destinada a las fundaciones que tenía en todo el mundo, era un juego de niños, Bruce nunca se percataría y todos de a poco serían casi tan ricos como él. Pero la partida les salió mal, más que mal, pésima, y debían echar la culpa a alguien. Nunca había sido la intención de Levine darle parte de la plata de esas estafas, lo había invitado más bien para utilizarlo de escudo y cuando todo aquello salió a la luz, Roger cayó. Nunca tuvieron pruebas suficientes como para encarcelarlo, pero de todas formas perdió su trabajo y a pesar de las veces que intentó advertir al señor Wayne de su secretario de finanzas, este prefirió creerle a su amigo "Levine". Luego de eso su vida se volvió un verdadero infierno, no encontraba trabajo por ningún lado, su esposa, quien también trabajaba y cuidaba de sus hijos comenzó a exigirle, él se quedaba todas las tardes en su casa, deprimido, mirando televisión; agregó a su hábito el alcohol y pronto se le hizo costumbre golpear a su mujer y quizás también a sus niños. Su familia terminó rápidamente por abandonarlo, dejándolo solo con su enfermedad, y ese maldito de Levine y ese idiota de Wayne seguían saliendo en primeras planas de los periódicos como los mejores amigos, hasta que finalmente, de un día a otro, Levine fue arrestado, por robar una gran suma a las empresas en donde trabajaba. Ese día insulto de todas las maneras que se le ocurrió a Bruce Wayne y se río de lo estúpido que había sido, todo por no escucharlo. Siempre había soñado con asesinarlos a ambos, a ese embustero de Levine y a ese idiota de Wayne, por arruinarle su vida, por transformarlo en lo que era, y seguiría siendo un sueño. Porque ese día, mejor dicho esa noche, sería la última de su vida.

Se detuvo casi en el medio del camino y miró el río. Respiro hondo y comenzó a beber el contenido de sus botellas de manera intercalada, una y otra, una y otra. Había participado en una gran estafa, había golpeado a su esposa, a sus hijos, había asesinado por simple alcohol, pero no se arrepentía de eso, lo único que le molestaba y debería guardarlo para siempre consigo, era no haberse podido vengar de Bruce Wayne. Dejó caer las botellas y se sentó sobre la baranda de seguridad, movió sus pies con libertad, dejando caer sus zapatos al agua. Vio maravillado como se perdían en el río. Apoyó sus manos en el barandal, estaba decidido a saltar, pero antes deseó que alguien se vengara por él. Cerró los ojos y se tiró. Esperó por segundos, que le parecieron una eternidad escuchar el ruido de su cuerpo golpeando contra el agua, pero eso nunca llegó. Un poderoso brazo sostenía el suyo. Alguien lo estaba salvando, alguien le estaba impidiendo quitarse la vida.

-¿En verdad desea morir?- Preguntó su salvador con un tono semi amargo, aún sosteniendo su brazo, sin intenciones de subirlo.

Roger abrió sus ojos y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar para abajo. Vio la distancia que había entre donde se encontraba y el río, esta vez con conciencia. Se asustó, se espantó bastante y comenzó a patalear y gritar continuamente al hombre que lo sostenía que lo suba, que por el amor de dios, lo suba.

El sujeto volvió a preguntar -¿En verdad desea morir?

-No… ¡No! ¡Por el amor de dios, ayúdeme! ¡Ayúdeme!- rogó con desespero el cincuentón, casi calvo.

El extraño hombre dibujó una sonrisa –Entonces… dígame ¿Por qué se lanzó?- la mueca de su rostro se iba deformando y cada vez se volvía más y más perturbadora. Un aura de maldad cubría todo su cuerpo – ¿Es que acaso no tiene nada por lo que vivir?- Con suavidad su mano iba soltándose del brazo de Roger –Yo puedo sentir en su corazón odio, venganza… ¿Pensaba marcharse al otro mundo sin satisfacer sus caprichos? ¿Quería morir sin haberse vengado?

-No, no, es simplemente que no puedo…- sollozó el borracho, sintiendo como el agarre de su salvador era cada vez más débil, desesperando a cada segundo.

-¿Quiere usted vengarse, señor?- Quiso saber dejando correr aire envenenado entre palabras, casi terminando por soltar el brazo de Barrett.

-¡No puedo!- Gritó con angustia, presintiendo su futura muerte, dándose cuenta que ese hombre que lo sujetaba estaba próximo a soltarlo -¡Por el amor de dios, no me suelte… levánteme!

-No es cuestión de poder… ¿Quiere usted vengarse, señor?- Cuestionó una vez más, pero esta vez cuando concluyó la frase efectivamente lo soltó. Escuchó un gritó por parte de Roger, y entre las vocales que emitía, se escapó un _si_, suficiente respuesta como para volver a tomarlo y está vez, ponerlo de pie en el suelo –No era algo tan difícil de responder.

Observaba lo asustado que estaba el hombre a través del vidrio de sus gafas oscuras, y sonreía con arrogancia. Lo hacía sentir particularmente bien el miedo que emanaba el sujeto que tenía enfrente.

Roger no salía de su asombro, de su sorpresa. Su corazón le latía como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ese sujeto le estaba dando una nueva vida, pero no era precisamente lo que él buscaba. Él quería terminar con su sufrimiento, pero era muy cobarde, a penas tomó conciencia de lo que estaba por hacer quiso volver todo atrás, suerte para él que esa persona había llegado a socorrerlo. Le llamó la atención lo interesado que estaba en su venganza, pero de todas formas, no podía hacer más que agradecerle y ofrecerle ayuda en lo que sea como muestra de su gratitud. O más bien podía irse sin decir nada, porque él no le había pedido que lo ayude, no en primera instancia. Siempre tan egoísta Roger, siempre pensando en su beneficio, pero por esa capacidad suya fue que decidió ese sujeto ayudarlo.

-¿De quién te quieres vengar?- Rompió el silencio el extraño individuo.

Roger suspiró y por fin pudo apreciarlo bien. Definitivamente era un tipo extraño. Vestía lentes de sol, a pesar de estar en el medio de la madrugada, ropas oscuras, su camisa abierta, como si poco le importara el frío de esa noche primaveral, pero lo que más captaba su atención eran sus labios perversamente curvados, mostrando cuan calculado tenía todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Me gustaría ver sufrir a ese idiota de Bruce Wayne, pero es algo imposible…- Le comentó a su salvador poniéndose de pie.

-Es un simple mortal… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser torturarlo, asesinarlo?- Preguntó incrédulo, no viendo casi dificultad en obtener dicho objetivo.

-Está rodeado de seguridad, y con la novia que ahora tiene no la necesita- comenzó a explicarle, pero a cada palabra que emitía se iba encerrando en su relato –Wonder Woman, nadie entiende como cayó en las redes de ese idiota, y todo el mundo pensaba que su relación iba a durar poco, pero hace mucho tiempo que están… y ella se mudó con él, desde hace un tiempo.

Ahora el extraño sujeto sonreía más, se veía más interesado en la historia de ese pobre borracho y todo por incluir a aquella campeona de los dioses en el cuento.

-Tu venganza no es imposible, solo tienes que tener paciencia y esperar el momento justo para atacar...- Explicó el rubio tocando el hombro del semi calvo que tenía enfrente.

-¡Es Wonder Woman! - Exclamó Roger.

-Lo se, y por eso voy a ayudarte. Paciencia mi querido, todo saldrá bien…

Roger sonrío. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía de satisfacción, de felicidad por lo que haría. Le agradaba pensar que no todo estaba perdido, que por lo menos podría tener su tan deseada venganza, con ayuda de su salvador, de aquel extraño ser que de manera desinteresada le brindaba su ayuda. Era muy sospechoso lo que le ocurría, pero no importaba, mientras pudiera realizar sus deseos, todo lo demás carecía de valor.

Comenzaron a caminar, en silencio uno al lado del otro, por el mismo camino por el que había llegado Roger, en ese estado nefasto. Recordó vagamente como había llegado hasta allí y se río con una carcajada. Se río de si mismo. Que iluso, pensar que quería quitarse la vida, pero había valido la pena todo ese circo, ahora tenía hasta ayuda extra para vengarse como era debido.

Tranquilidad. Tranquilidad era lo que más hacía falta en las madrugadas de Gotham, pero no estaba mal denominar a esa noche aun inconclusa, tranquila. Porque todos sabían que una verdadera noche con acción, con movimiento, era una noche que implicaba que el guardián de la ciudad, aquel sujeto considerado por algunos hasta un mito, se enfrentara con villanos, verdaderos encarnadores del mal, como el Joker, Bane, Poison Ivy, por nombrar algunos, y no con simples asesinos o ladrones.

Aún así, sin tener alguna alerta especifica que lo obligara a investigar, como todas las noches salió a patrullar. Y todo iba bien, estaba de hecho barajando la posibilidad de regresar a su casa cuando los vio, desde la cornisa de un edificio. Dos hombres, uno calvo, el otro obseso, con apariencia siniestra, descendiendo de un auto viejo, destartalado, en la entrada de un callejón, una escena bastante común a cualquier hora del día en su ciudad. Ambos sonreían con malicia y caminaban con ansias hacia el baúl del coche. Uno de ellos, el calvo abrió la cajuela y juntos admiraron con sed y emoción aquello que escondían. Una chica, una pobre adolescente que ni siquiera había terminado la escuela, atada, amordazada, acomodada en posición fetal dentro de ese oscuro y pequeño lugar. La niña los miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, con terror, con desesperanza; el obeso la sujeto por sus enmarañados cabellos rubios y la lanzó con furia, sin contenerse, adentrándola al callejón. La adolescente gritó de dolor, comenzó a sollozar e intentar pedir por ayuda, pero la mordaza hacía sus vanos intentos aún más inútiles.

-Me gusta que griten por ayuda, me excita más- Se burló deslizando las palabras por sus grasientos labios, aquel sujeto calvo acercándose a la pobre niña, con una expresión sedienta y asquerosa.

El obeso río e imitó los pasos de su compañero.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron gigantes esperando lo peor, pero algo detuvo el paso del último de sus captores. Un objeto oscuro que se incrustó a la pared, un objeto con forma de murciélago. Inmediatamente sus ojos brillaron con un haz de esperanza.

Batman saltó hacía el calvo planeando desde el cielo, y con una hábil y poderosa patada lo estampó contra la pared. El otro algo asustado, intentó sacar el arma de su pantalón, pero no llegó a tiempo, el guardián de su ciudad, con solo dos golpes en su rostro, logró dejarlo en el piso. Ambos inconscientes, demasiado fácil había sido. Se dirigió a donde estaba la chica, y con ayuda de uno de sus filosos batarangs corto la soga que ataba sus manos y piernas. Llevó sus manos a la mordaza, observó por un instante los ojos de la joven y pudo ver que el miedo aparecía una vez más. Sin tiempo a darse vuelta, decidió cubrirla con su cuerpo, recibiendo un roce de bala en su brazo izquierdo. La chica gritó espantada. Batman observó de reojo su herida y se volvió contra el calvo, quien continuaba apuntándolo. Estaba nervioso, un paso en falso y jalaría el gatillo, pero no podría contra él. Lanzó otro batarang a sus manos haciendo que la pistola se resbalara y cayera en el suelo. Con agilidad lo atrapo por el cuello de su camisa, lo acomodo contra la pared y hundió reiteradas veces el puño en su estomago. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del calvo, y saco un celular; lo tiró en dirección a la joven.

-Rápido. Llama a la policía- ordenó.

La chica obedeció. Se puso de pie y mientras corría hacía fuera del callejón apretaba con nerviosismo las teclas del teléfono.

El sujeto obeso se levantó aturdido y vio justo como su presa intentaba escapar, sin importarle la paliza que su compañero estaba recibiendo salió tras ella. Pero el pesado cuerpo del calvo, lanzado sobre él por Batman, impidió su avance, dejándolo una vez más en el suelo.

El sonido de las sirenas se hizo presente. El primer patrullero estaba llegando a la escena del crimen, impedido por Batman, quien escuchaba y veía como la chica hacía señas con las manos, como gritaba, marcando que ese era el lugar en donde debían detenerse. Se acercó a los dos malhechores, y los ató. A rastras los sacó del lugar, llevándolos cerca de la chica aún asustada y de los dos corruptos policías que bajaban de su vehículo.

El protector de la ciudad los miro con asco, podía sentir su aroma putrefacto a kilómetros, por suerte, para él y los habitantes, no todos eran como ellos, quizás la mayoría, pero no todos. Un nuevo vehículo policial arribo y de ahí descendió Gordon. Genial, verlo lo dejaba más tranquilo, no quería dejar a esa chica con los otros dos oficiales. El jefe de policía le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud a Batman, justo antes que desaparezca entra las sombras del callejón. El oficial recién llegado se tornó en dirección a la joven victima, y puso una mano en su hombro, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad junto a una sonrisa, pero la pobre niña no pudo más con el terror y la angustia que la agobiaban y sin pensarlo se tiro llorando sobre el pecho del oficial. Había estado desde las ocho de la noche dentro del baúl del auto de esos malditos y ahora estaban transitando la madrugada. Jim la abrazó de manera protectora e intentó explicarle que todo iba a estar bien, y eso quería creer él también. Por el momento agradecía que Batman existiera en la vida de todos, pero en verdad esperaba con ansias el instante en que su ciudad sea como las demás, que abandonase la oscuridad y no tuviese que precisar un guardián nocturno.

Arribó por fin a su cueva, luego de ese último rescate. Su brazo estaba mojado con sangre, por la rozadura de la bala que le había disparado aquel hombre calvo en un acto desesperado por deshacerse de él. Revoleo los ojos, no podía creer que todavía algunos de esos ladronzuelos pensaran que tenían posibilidades contra él.

Se quitó su mascara con la mano derecha y se disgustó al ver a Alfred sentado frente a su gran computadora. Sorprenderlo, no lo haría, no por lo menos estando ahí cuando volvía de patrullar. Ese anciano siempre haciendo lo que quería. Habían quedado horarios, si pasaba las tres de la mañana y no aparecía, él debía irse a dormir. Pero no, nunca respetar los acuerdos que sellaban, siempre quedándose hasta que regresara de cualquiera de sus actividades. Alfred no entendía cuantos años tenía, no quería entender que debía cuidar su salud y lo importante que era para Bruce que se mantuviera sano y salvo.

El mayordomo le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Alfred…-dijo con un tonó de reproche –Creí que teníamos un trato.

Pero eso no parecía importarle al anciano, quien ya se había percatado de la herida de su amo, por lo que se había puesto de pie, para ir a buscar el botiquín y poder atenderlo como era debido. Por cosas como esa no respetaba esas ordenes infundadas de su amo, que lo quería obligar a irse a dormir temprano ¿Quién iba a curarle las heridas?

-Nunca accedí a eso, señor…- Le respondió sonriendo –Quítese la remera y siéntese que quiero ver esa herida.

Batman bufó. Sí, cuando estaba con Alfred no podía sentirse más que como un niño, cuyo padre protector le decía que hacer y el obedientemente hacía lo decía. Ese viejo era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, había dedicado cada segundo, cada instante de su vida a cuidarlo, a protegerlo, a ayudarlo, aún cuando sus padres vivían; sin él, estaría verdaderamente perdido.

Se sentó sobre la camilla y extendió su brazo izquierdo en dirección a su mayordomo, quien ya sostenía un algodón bañado en alcohol listo para desinfectar la herida.

-Deberías estar durmiendo…- Insistió Batman.

-Que terco que es, señor Wayne. Pero déjeme decirle algo…- comenzó a explicar mientras tomaba un par de vendas de dentro de su caja de "primeros" auxilios –Si yo no me quedaba, se iba a encontrar con la señorita Diana y permítame decirle que me costo demasiado convencerla de que se vaya a dormir.

-¿Diana?- Preguntó extrañado.

-La encontré aquí abajo pasada la medianoche leyendo unas cartas que le escribieron los niños de uno de los orfanatos que frecuenta- Guardó silencio un momento- ¡Cierto!- Se levantó de su asiento con agilidad habiendo finalizado la curación de su señor, y tomó un papel prolijamente doblado que estaba sobre el teclado de la computadora. Lo extendió hasta a Batman, quien lo miraba intrigado –Quería que lea esta, yo lo hice, con el permiso de su majestad obviamente y debo decir que me divertí mucho, señor.

Bruce tomó la carta, la observó con intriga, aún así decidió leerla en la mañana. Estaba muy cansado y tenía que obligar a Alfred a irse a dormir. La expresión de su rostro cambió sin que se diera cuenta, algo parecía molestarle, y ese algo tenía que ver con Diana.

-¿Cómo estaba ella, Alfred?- Preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

-Bien, contenta… un poco pálida, si es que a eso se refiere…- Contestó el anciano alcanzándole una remera y un pantalón de jogging, para que pueda cambiarlo por su traje. Bruce solía ser un enigma para muchos, para la mayor cantidad de personas que lo conocían, pero no para su fiel sirviente. No. Alfred sabía ya desde antes que preguntara que lo haría, por los sucesos que habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas, y había podido leer la preocupación en su rostro con el primer pequeño cambio gestual que había dibujado. -Si me permite señor, no creo que deba preocuparse mucho.

Bruce suspiró. Habían estado toda la semana peleando sobre si debía o no debía ir a ver a un médico, pero Diana era muy testaruda y estaba totalmente segura de que estaba bien, que tenía como máximo un simple virus de estación, que ya se iría con el tiempo, que no era nada malo y no era necesario ver a un doctor por eso. Usaba de excusa a su poderoso sistema inmunológico; ella era una amazona, bendecida por los dioses, que sanaba sus heridas con mayor velocidad que muchos de sus compañeros, que no se enfermaba. Y era eso lo que más le preocupaba, si todo su cuerpo era tan poderoso, ¿Por que últimamente se estaba sintiendo así? El gran detective tenía una teoría sobre lo que le ocurría, y hasta poder comprobarla, había hecho un par de arreglos con respecto a las actividades como miembro de la Liga de la Justicia de Wonder Woman; mientras le insistía con lo del doctor y la escuchaba decirle las mismas cosas de siempre, ella no podía perder el tiempo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, asuntos que atender con la embajada, peleas como Wonder Woman, visitar orfanatos, refugios de mujeres, su fundación. No había tiempo de ver a un doctor. Maldijo por lo bajo. Si en un par de día no accedía, tendría que obligarla.

-Señor…creo que debería irse a descansar. Es algo tarde- le propuso Alfred al verlo inmóvil, absorto en sus pensamientos. De inmediato le dedico una sonrisa burlona, al ver el rostro que le regalaba su hijo del alma, al oírlo hablar sobre descanso y la hora que era –Que descanse, señor.

-Buenas Noches, Alfred- respondió Bruce viéndolo partir sin apuro de su lado, directo a las escaleras.

Luego de haberse puesto aquella ropa más cómoda que le había alcanzado su fiel mayordomo, de haber apagado todas las luces de la cueva, de haber vuelto a bajar porque se había olvidado sobre la camilla, la carta que Diana quería que lea, de pasar por la cocina para beber un poco de agua y comer un par de galletas, llegó a su habitación. Un cuarto particularmente grande, donde dominaba el color bordo, tanto en la alfombra, como las paredes, las cortinas y hasta en el cubre camas, solo que en diferentes intensidades. Un lugar que tenía un gran escritorio, un armario enorme, mesas de luz, una mesa de tocador y aún así sobraba espacio.

Ingresó sin encender la luz, lo último que quería era despertar a Diana, quien parecía dormir con mucha tranquilidad, con su cuerpo mirando de lleno a la ventana, de todas formas conocía su cuarto de memoria, no necesitaba iluminación para transitarlo. Aún así había una luz, y se percató de que la puerta de su baño privado estaba entre abierta. Entró con sigilo, el olor a lavanda era excesivo, pero se extraño al notar que todo estaba en su lugar correcto, hasta que cuando se dispuso a salir nuevamente, los vio. Un trapo de piso y un secador contra la pared de adentro. Observó con el ceño fruncido a su amante durmiente, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

Diana abrió los ojos al sentirlo correr las sabanas, y giró su cuerpo en dirección a él. Lo observó con una expresión cansada, con sus cabellos negros enmarañados casi cubriendo todo su rostro. Acomodó una de las finas tiras de su camisón y le sonrío, le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas, aquellas que lo hacían olvidar de todo por un instante y lo llenaban de paz.

-Lamento haberte despertado…- Se excusó sentándose, e inmediatamente acostándose junto a ella. Sabía que no la había despertado, pero de todas formas era una manera de comenzar a entablar una conversación, porque no importaba la hora que fueran, tenían que hablar.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó sentándose en la cama y llevando su mirada a la mesa de luz que tenía a sus espaldas.

-Pasadas las cuatro….- respondió con algo de sequedad, justo antes de que ella pudiera ver el reloj.

Diana pareció sorprenderse ante la respuesta.

-¿Cómo estuvo la noche?- investigó mientras prendía la luz de su velador.

-Tranquila, hasta último momento. Pero nada de que preocuparse- contestó sacándole peligrosidad al asunto, pero en cuanto vio que la expresión de su acompañante se preocupaba porque había divisado la venda en su brazo, explicó –Me distraje desatando a una niña secuestrada, nada más.

Wonder Woman lo miró desconfiada. Él no solía cometer esa clase de errores, estaba raro, desde la semana pasada que lo estaba, y en verdad necesitaba descifrar que era lo que le sucedía para poder ayudarlo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Algo para contar?- Era muy obvio que quería que le cuente algo, pero tenía que intentarlo así, sino obtenía resultado pues optaría por ser más directo.

-Leí muchas cartas de los niños, deje una para que leas- Bruce miró su mesa de luz donde reposaba aquella nota, Diana siguió su mirada y luego le sonrío. –Es tarde ahora, descansemos, mañana la leerás.

Volvió a dedicarle otra sonrisa y esta vez se dispuso a retomar su posición inicial, previamente girando su cuerpo para apagar la luz. Sin embargo Bruce se incorporó y la observó con seriedad fijo a los ojos. Iba a tener que ser directo, así funcionaba Diana.

-¿Vomitaste?- Contempló el rostro de Wonder Woman que parecía maldecirlo por lo bajo, por haberla descubierto. Se creó un silencio entre los dos. Bruce insistió –Diana…

-Un par de veces…- Confesó corriendo su vista de la de él –Y te prometo que mañana cuando vaya a la Watchtower, le diré a J'onn que me revise…

Por fin. Era tan terca. Le costaba tanto aceptar que otro tenía razón. Revoleó los ojos y permaneció un instante viendo la expresión preocupada de la heroína. Estaba asustada, pocas veces la había visto así, porque si algo odiaba Diana era mostrar su vulnerabilidad a los otros, pero había decidido ir a ver a J'onn porque estaba asustada. Le regalo una sonrisa de costado, la abrazo y beso su frente.

-Me parece una excelente idea, princesa.

Diana estiró su mano hacía la perilla del velador y apago la luz. Beso con pasión a Bruce; se recostaron, ella acurrucó su cuerpo contra el de él, dejando descansar su cabeza en su gran e imponente pecho, mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura y tras un fugaz buenas noches se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Su relación había pasado por una innumerable cantidad de cambios, pasos gigantes dados con una lentitud sorprendente. Si algo había costado, era que Bruce finalmente hubiese podido dejar sus miedos atrás, miedos que también ocupaban la mente de Diana. Se habían conocido, y al principio de su relación como colegas nadie hubiese apostado porque terminarían juntos. En aquellos momentos se sentía una presión muy grande cuando se veían, una incomodidad que sentía a leguas, no compartían las mismas ideas en absoluto. Pero el tiempo fue pasando y cada vez se volvieron más y más unidos. Artemis tomó su lugar como Wonder Woman en el mundo, pero él nunca le permitió ocupar su lugar en la liga, él seguía esperando por el regreso de Diana. Luego Nerón la asesinó, y nuevamente volvía a sentirse molesto, sintió un poderoso vacio en su alma, y se lo adjudicó a que simplemente pensaba que la única que podía cumplir sus sueños realidad, traer la verdadera paz, llevar a cabo la limpieza que su mundo necesitaba, era ella. Al poco tiempo regresó a la vida, la tensión entre ambos se transformó en una diferente, ya no eran roces y miradas de despreció, sino más bien de deseo. Batallando en la Era obsidiana habían muerto juntos, sujetándose las manos, se habían regalado un beso de despedida. Las cartas estaban echadas, pero luego de una cita frustrada la princesa amazona se enfrentó a la maquina de J'onn, una maquina que le mostraba sus diferentes futuro, por la que se atemorizó y prefirió dejar su relación en una simple amistad. Excelente para Bruce también, no tenía que poner una excusa, ella se la estaba dando y su miedo por envolverse en una relación, su miedo a perderla y sufrir por ello, hicieron que no batallara por sus sentimientos. Aún así seguía estando para ella, aún cuando luego de asesinar a Maxwell Lord desapareció del mundo durante un año, dejando que Donna tomase su lugar, aún cuando decidió probar suerte con Némesis, aún así cuando él murió.

La muerte de Bruce fue un golpe que nunca pensó que debía afrontar, pero llegó sin previó aviso, arrasando con su felicidad. Y en aquella noche oscura, necesito de su amor, necesito afrontar cuanto lo amaba, aceptar que dejarlo ir había sido una tontería, porque el cariño que le tenía superaba aún al que le tenía a su madre o a sus hermanas, y admitiendo su verdad pudo recibir el anillo de las Star Sapphire representando el amor de la tierra. Tiempo paso de eso, tuvo que enfrentar sus propias batallas, hasta que Batman, el primero, regresó a su tiempo. Casi al mismo momento Themyscira fue restituida como una nación, las amazonas volvieron a su hogar, y Wonder Woman dejó de tener doble personalidad para regresar a tomar su papel como Embajadora.

Para sorpresa de Diana todo lo que había vivido en la ficción creada por Afrodita en aquella noche oscura, no era tan ficcional. El Bruce que vio, el Bruce que le prohibió asesinar a su madre, el que la había besado para que regresara a ser ella, era el original. La diosa lo había tomado del tiempo en el que estaba perdido, le había retornado sus memorias por ese instante para que la ayudase y en cuanto lo logró, lo envió nuevamente a donde estaba. Luego de esa revelación, decidieron tener pequeñas citas, tranquilas, pero no podían destruir lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y así se volvía todo más fuerte. Wonder Woman no estaba dispuesta a perderlo una vez más, y con mucho esfuerzo logró hacerle entender que no debían pensar en que podría pasar, sino en lo que harían en ese instante, en vivir el ahora. Finalmente el caballero oscuro accedió. Cada día que pasaba se alegraba más y más de tenerla con él, hasta que decidieron hacer publica su relación, Bruce Wayne y Wonder Woman juntos, y cuando comenzaron a convivir, destrozaron a aquellos incrédulos que no tenían fe en su relación.

Los rayos del sol matutino golpearon sus ojos con intención de impedir que siga sumergida en su mundo de fantasía, ya era hora de levantarse, aunque cuando lo hizo sintió que era demasiado temprano. Quiso saber específicamente que hora era y se sorprendió. Diez y media de la mañana, no era temprano, era bastante tarde. Bruce no estaba a su lado, de seguro había dormido dos o tres horas y se había levantado para ir a la oficina, a trabajar. Revoleó los ojos y suspiro, para el hombre que había elegido nunca había tiempo para descansar, aún sin importar haberse lastimado durante sus vigilias nocturnas.

Diana se incorporó con lentitud, con tranquilidad, se sentó en la cama, sacando y apoyando sus pies sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo, subió las tiras de su camisón rojo, ambas caídas bajo sus hombros y corrió el cabello que tenía sobre el rostro, acomodándolo sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Se dispuso a pararse, y una vez que lo hizo todo el cuarto pareció girar por un instante. Sostuvo la pared con una de sus manos, para evitar perder el equilibrio y caer en el piso. Respiró hondo. Tocó su frente y levantó la mirada que tenía atrapada en el suelo. Pasó su mano libre por su frente y luego sus mejillas. Maldijo. Se estaba sintiendo mal de nuevo, no desaparecía su malestar, y dioses, ella no se enfermaba. El color de su rostro se aclaraba con rapidez y a pesar de haberla abandonado la sensación mareante, ahora la invadía un ardor amargo en su garganta, un pinchazo en la panza. Vómitos. No otra vez, se quejó.

Volvió a respirar hondo. Dio un paso, ya con más confianza y luego otro. La sensación nauseabunda la obligaba a llegar a un lugar donde pudiera desechar todo aquellos que no tenía en su estomago, porque aún no había ingerido nada. Abrió la puerta del baño con rapidez, pero se apoyó contra el marco. Respiró profundo una vez más. ¿Debería llamar a alguien? Porque no estaba pudiendo mantenerse en pie sola por mucho tiempo ¿Debía llamar a Alfred? ¿O quizás a Bruce, que podría aún permanecer en la mansión? Vio su rostro de lejos en el espejo y se espantó. Parecía un fantasma, estaba blanca, estaba pálida. Apuró su paso hasta llegar a la mesa de la canilla, abrió el grifo y mojo su cara con un poco de agua fría. Se miró molesta, porque no le agradaba en absoluto estar así. Durante toda la semana pasada y el comienzo de esa había tenido esas sensaciones, pero no se había visto de esa forma, tan enferma. Debería haberle hecho caso a Bruce, debería haber ido a ver a un médico, a J'onn. Pero no, ella tan terca, ella que todo lo sabía, ella que nunca se enfermaba, había hecho lo que quería como de costumbre, y ahí tenía las consecuencias. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y notó que estaba un poco mejor. No llamaría a ninguno, ni a Bruce ni a Alfred, estaba decidido. Bajaría como si nada, les dedicaría su mejor sonrisa. Nada de preocupar a nadie. Se regaló una última mirada en el espejo, una mirada de pesadez.

-¡Oh Hera! ¿Qué demonios me sucede?

* * *

**Les agradezco mucho, porque si están leyendo esto, es que lo terminaron de leer (?) **

**Prometo no tardar mucho con el próximo capitulo, pasa que también estoy haciendo un fic de Bleach, y tengo que ponerme las pilas xD **

**Muchas Gracias a mis amigos Xelloss y Maru, que me re bancaron con la historia ^^. Los quiero! **

**Beso..**

**Espero sus reviews! **


	2. Promesas

**¡Buenas a todos!**

**Llego con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, si les gusto el primero confió en que este les va a gustar mucho más ^^**

**Antes de seguir hablando aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics. **

**En el capitulo anterior dije que si bien la historia tiene la linea del comic, iba a tener partes de la serie animada, y en este capitulo se darán cuenta a que me refería con eso. **

**... Tienen que leer el capitulo 6 del comic de Batman: The return of Bruce Wayne... Mucho Diana _ =D**

**Estoy terminando un one-shot con respecto a la vuelta de Bruce y eso *..* Jejejeje!**

**Lean!**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: Promesas**

Estaba desayunando, y sin apuro, a pesar de haberse quedado extrañamente dormido. Más allá de que su alarma no había sonado por una maniobra bien pensada por su amado mayordomo para que continuase descansando, su reloj corporal había preferido también que mantuviera el sueño durante un par de horas más, de las que debía hacerlo.

Se había levantando bastante apurado, perturbado, molesto consigo mismo, haciendo bastante ruido, y no había despertado a Diana en ningún momento. Ver su rostro angelical descansando, lo detuvo un instante en el tiempo, pero inmediatamente continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Vaya a saber quien porque, antes de meterse a bañar, se le dio por salir a pedirle a Alfred que avise que estaba ya casi saliendo para la oficina, pero su fiel sirviente, lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa pacifica en el rostro, frente a la puerta del cuarto. Ahí fue cuando entendió porque no había sonado su fiel despertador, y se insultó mucho, por no haberse despertado cuando el anciano profanaba la privacidad de su cuarto para poder cumplir con su plan.

-Alfred… tú- gesticuló casi sin poder creerlo, lo que era estúpido, porque ese viejo solía hacer esas cosas, y él no podía enojarse, no con él.

-Necesitaba descansar, señor. De todas maneras no tenía reuniones importantes esta mañana, pudieron reemplazarlo en todas. Avise que llegaría al mediodía- volvió a sonreírle y le dio la espalda –Lo espero abajo para el desayuno.

Intentaba decir algo, pero no podía, no le salían palabras. Le había organizado toda la mañana, todo el día quizás. Resopló vencido. No podía hacer más que rendirse a los planes de su cuidador, del tan querido anciano. Le dedicó una sonrisa, y observó como el hombre detenía su paso.

-Y señor, por favor no haga tanto ruido, su majestad aún está durmiendo…- tras las palabras siguió con su camino. Lo estaba retando, lo estaba retando con estilo, y lo peor era que tenía razón. Ese sujeto siempre tenía razón, por más difícil que se le haya hecho, dependiendo las cosas, Alfred siempre sabía que era correcto.

Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, estaba sonriendo al recordar la secuencia que había vivido hacía recién casi una hora. De todas formas no iba a ir de ninguna manera a trabajar al mediodía, iba a terminar de desayunar y salir para allí. Aunque, y se detuvo a pensar un instante. Podría quedarse y acompañar a Diana a ver a J'onn, o más que acompañarla, asegurarse de que hable con él y de que la revise, para por fin quitarse las dudas.

Alfred pasó por delante de él, venía desde el living y seguía ruta hacia la cocina; le dedicó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer. Bruce levantó el periódico que tenía sobre la mesa, justo al lado de donde había dejado su taza casi vacía. Lo abrió e intentó concentrarse en una nota acerca del incremento en secuestros ese último mes, barajaban la posibilidad de una muy grande organización de trata de blancas, que usaba la ciudad como proveedora de chicas jóvenes, pero no pudo prestarle mucha atención, porque la escuchó. Escuchó sus delicados pasos que se acercaban a él, desde la entrada del gran comedor. Dejó el diario en donde estaba y le regaló una sonrisa.

Diana avanzaba sonriéndole también, vestía sobre su camisón rojo, un salto de cama de seda color rosa coral y sujetaba una carta. Se acercó a él, y lo beso como saludo matutino, evitando pronunciar el buenos días, antes de sentarse. No permitió que se vieran demasiado tiempo a los ojos, porque sabía muy bien, que podía leerla por completo cuando lo hacía y se daría cuenta que le estaba ocultando lo mal que se había sentido al despertar, pero en realidad esa reacción fue lo que hizo que se percatara de que algo le ocurría.

La morocha dejó la nota delante de su pareja.

-¿Pudiste descansar, Diana?- le preguntó algo preocupado, estrechando una de sus manos sobre la mesa, pasando por alto la nota.

-S..Si- Respondió con nerviosismo. Llevando su mirada a la entrada por la que aparecía Alfred con una bandeja, sobre la que había una taza, una tetera y tostadas.

-Y ahora ¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestionó, notando la inquietud de Diana, mientras Alfred dejaba lo que había traído frente a ella.

-Bien, mucho mejor…- dijo sonriéndole con cariño -…Porque vamos a desayunar juntos. Aunque, siendo sincera, creí que ibas a estar en la empresa a esta hora- confesó tomando un cuchillo untador de arriba de la mesa y una de las tostadas que le había llevado el anciano.

-Yo también, pero por alguna extraña razón mi alarma no sonó- le dedicó una mirada de reojo a mayordomo, quien río divertido haciendo que Diana se contagie de su reacción al verlo.

-Muchas Gracias, Alfred- agradeció al hombre que le había servido el desayuno y estaba dirigiendo sus pasos para abandonar el comedor.

-Por nada su majestad. Espero lo disfrute- le contestó con una mueca de afecto antes de dejarlos comenzar o terminar, en caso de Bruce, los que con mucha dedicación les había preparado.

Los dos pares de ojos zafiro se cruzaron con cariño, y casi al mismo momento sus dueños sujetaron sus tazas y bebieron su contenido, sin despegar sus miradas, hasta apoyar los vasos una vez más sobre el gran tablón. Diana rompió la magia, ya que centro su atención en el plato con tostadas, que esperaban a ser devoradas por ella. Sonrió con gula, volvió a tomar el untador, uno de los panes y acerco los diferentes dulces que habían sobre la mesa.

Bruce río divertido.

-Pareces hambrienta, princesa.

-En verdad lo estoy- también lanzó una carcajada, pero inmediatamente lo miró de reojo con un gesto pícaro –¿No debería salir a trabajar ya, señor Wayne? Estoy empezando a pensar que el que está enfermo es usted.

-Pensaba ir cuando terminara de desayunar. Pero quizás vaya al mediodía, podría acompañarte a ver a J'onn antes…- propuso finalmente dando el último sorbo a su taza de café, que ya estaba frío por todo lo que había tardado en beberlo y dándose cuenta en ese instante de que la carta que la noche anterior había dejado sobre su mesa de luz, estaba frente a él.

-No, Bruce- se negó la morocha con la vista fija en su cuarta tostada que rebalsaba de dulce. Estaba dudando si comerla o no, porque había estado vomitando, y quizás comer con esa velocidad le haría muy mal, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía tanta hambre. –Voy a estar bien, y a penas sepa lo que tengo prometo llamar. Así que a trabajar, ahora- continúo con su explicación aún sin mirarlo, aún atrapada en aquella decisión, si comer o no la tostada, como si hubiera ensayado aquel discurso sabiendo que probablemente el querría acompañarla a ver a J'onn.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió.

Ella asintió, sin hablar, ya que tenía finalmente su boca llena, porque había decidido por darle un mordisco a aquella tostada. Bruce se puso de pie, tomó la carta y le beso la mejilla con presión, acto seguido se acercó a su oído y le susurró un te amo, provocando un interesante escalofrío que recorrió casi toda la columna vertebral de la heroína. Tomó su camino hacia la salida principal del comedor, pero se detuvo a pedir un último favor.

-Diana, antes que nada, haz que J'onn se fije que es lo que tienes…

-Lo prometo- dijo deslizando con delicadeza las palabras por sus labios, dejándolo partir tranquilo, ya que sabía perfectamente que ella no rompía sus promesas, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en su palabra, aunque tanto le costaba confiar en alguien.

Lo acompaño con la mirada y una sonrisa hasta que abandonó por completo la sala, estaba contenta, porque se había llevado la carta que esa niña le había escrito, que quería compartir con él, aquellas palabras que tanta ternura y diversión le había causado. Redirigió su mirada al plato de tostadas, era una guerra, y no estaba muy segura del siguiente paso a dar. Cerró sus ojos y tomó otra. Tenía que apurarse, tenía que terminar de desayunar, ir a bañarse, y lograr que J'onn la revisase antes de que alguna alerta los interrumpiese. Y a decir verdad, ella también estaba interesada en saber que le pasaba, porque no recordaba haberse sentido de esa manera alguna otra vez en su vida.

El mediodía todavía no había llegado, por eso aún se podía sentir tranquilidad en la Watchtower. Muy pocos héroes había arribado esa mañana; el detective marciano estaba desde muy temprano ya sentado en su habitual puesto, revisando con atención cada lugar del planeta, cerciorándose que los villanos de turno de cada pueblo o alguna amenaza, de cualquier tipo, corrompiera la paz en la tierra. Desde que su esposa se había muerto un par de meses atrás, llegaba cada vez más temprano al satélite y se iba cada vez más tarde, intentando quizás, hasta retomar su antiguo habito de no abandonar la torre de vigilancia en ningún momento, regresando a las sombras en las que alguna vez se había escondido.

Shayera estaba en la cocina compartiendo un café junto a Wally, quien sorpresivamente para la mujer halcón, el marciano y hasta su propia esposa, había decidido madrugar. Se había encargado de dejar a sus gemelos en el colegio, había vuelto a desayunar tranquilo con Linda y había calzado su traje para darse una vuelta por la nave a ver si necesitaban algo de ayuda. También a él le extraño la presencia de Hawkgirl tan temprano en su lugar de encuentros, porque en general solía llegar pasado el horario de la siesta, ya que le gustaba quedarse lo más que podía con su pequeño Rex. Pero era de eso justamente de lo que hablaban, Hawkgirl le explicaba a Flash, que John, el padre del bebé que a penas tenía ocho meses, había ido a pasar tiempo con su madre y habían quedado que él se hacía cargo esa media mañana del niño.

-Entonces no te llevas muy bien con mamá Stewart ¿Eh?- preguntó codeándola con una sonrisa picara, burlándose.

-No es eso, Wally- respondió algo nerviosa- Es solo que a veces… me cansa con tantas preguntas y tenía ganas de estar aquí temprano, alguna vez, para ver en que podría ser de ayuda- apoyó la taza de café, la cual ya estaba vacía, sobre la mesada detrás de ella y dio un paso en dirección a la salida.

-¡Vamos, Shay! Todos odiamos a nuestras suegras, ellas lo saben y está bien… así es la ley de la vida- agregó Flash sujetándola por los hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa compradora, haciendo quedar a lo que había dicho como si fuese algo que en realidad no pensaba, cuando estaba totalmente seguro de que eso sucedía.

Su charla continuó, llenas de risas y chiste malos del héroe veloz, pero lo hizo mientras ellos caminaban hacía el salón principal del satélite, donde esperaban encontrar a solamente a J'onn, y donde también encontraron a Wonder Woman hablando con él. Ambos se sorprendieron y alegraron de encontrar a la guerrera amazona en aquella importante sala, ya que no era habitual para ella tampoco, llegar a esa hora de la mañana, casi mediodía, a su principal labor. Solía ocupar todo ese tiempo del día, y hasta casi el atardecer en tareas de la embajada, ya que siempre estaban todos en contacto con los comunicadores. Pero ese día tenía un porque especial para estar allí, y lo había podido charlar con J'onn antes de que sus dos compañeros ingresaran.

Wally apareció al lado de la morocha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la abrazó con fuerza y cariño, sonriéndole.

-¡Di!- exclamó estrujándola un poco más -¿Qué haces aquí, tan temprano?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo… ¿No duermes a está hora, Flash?- preguntó con un tono burlón correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo. Miró en dirección a Hawkgirl y le regalo una sonrisa -¿Viniste con Rex, Shay?

La mujer halcón caminó hacía su amiga también con una mueca de felicidad en el rostro y contestó –No. Deje que John lo llevará a ver a su abuela, y aproveche a ver si J'onn o alguien necesitaba ayuda aquí.

-Eso no es cierto, Shay- dijo Flash mirándola con un repruebo burlón. Llevó su vista a Diana y comenzó a explicar –Ella no quiso acompañarlo porque no se lleva muy bien con su suegra, y para colmo se niega a admitirme que todos odiamos a nuestras suegras, es como algo natural, ellas los saben y también nos odian ¿Verdad, Di?- buscó apruebo en los ojos de la princesa amazona- Dile dile… Bat tampoco debe querer mucho a tu madre ¿No?

-Por supuesto que la quiere. Tienen una relación muy firme, se aprecian mucho. Batman disfruta mucho cuando vamos a verla a Themyscira…- le respondió convencida endureciendo la postura de su cuerpo, mostrando una mueca de molestia por el rostro incrédulo de los tres presentes.

Un silencio incomodo ocupó el cuarto de control. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a decir nada, y Diana tenía arqueada una de sus cejas, había cruzado sus brazos como esperando una disculpa de parte de aquel veloz superhéroe, que había intentado dejar en ridículo la relación que su madre tenía con Bruce. Pero Flash no lo haría, porque estaba seguro que ni Diana, a pesar de la inocencia que solía cargar, se creía que Batman podía llevarse bien con aquella reina guerrera, que seguro esperaba que bajara la guardia para poder asesinarlo, por haber tomado a su hija.

J'onn dio un par de pasos y sujetó por los hombros a Wonder Woman, intentando así suavizar la postura de su cuerpo. La observó y le sonrío.

-Vamos a la enfermería, Diana. Aprovechemos la paz que aún perdura- propuso el marciano soltándola y dirigiendo su camino a la salida.

La morocha asintió y siguió sus pasos. Flash y Hawkgirl se miraron sin comprender la situación. Sin embargo, el marciano y la amazona no lograron salir de la habitación, ya que una voz femenina irrumpió en el lugar.

_-Lois a la Watchtower ¿Hay alguien? ¿Alguien me escucha?- _cuestionó con un timbre preocupante en su voz.

J'onn corrió al lado del gran monitor para responder el llamado de la reportera.

-Aquí, J'onn ¿Paso algo malo, Lois?- respondió el marciano con una expresión alarmante. No era común en ella llamar directamente a la torre, solía comunicarse con Superman antes de hacerlo, si lo hacía.

_-Necesito que me transportes, J'onn. Necesito que revises a Oliver, tiene fiebre y ya esta mostrando signos de fuerza, no puedo llevarlo con cualquier medico…- _contestó la preocupada mujer. Los llantos de su bebé se podían escuchar con claridad en la comunicación.

-Tranquila Lois, enseguida los transporto- afirmó el detective marciano, apretando con rapidez el teclado de la gran computadora.

El cuerpo de la reportera estrella del Diario El Planeta se materializó sobre la plataforma circular que había aun lado de la pantalla frente a la cual se encontraba el marciano. La mujer tenía su cabellos recogido con un broche, de su brazo izquierdo colgaba un gran bolso azul y sujetaba con ambas manos a su pequeño hijo de a penas un año de edad, quien estaba estrujando prácticamente su cuello y lloraba con una fuerza sobre humana. Lois se había acostumbrado con rapidez a las muestras de poder que su pequeño comenzaba a experimentar, pero en ningún momento desde que habían aparecido la había apretado por tanto tiempo, y en verdad la estaba lastimando. J'onn se percató con rapidez del problema, al igual que los otros tres superhéroes del satélite, y corrió a sujetar en brazos al pequeño sucesor del hombre de acero, quien continuaba con su llanto, y tenía sus pequeñas mejillas rosadas por la temperatura y la fuerza que hacía. Flash sujetó a la reportera que había apoyado una mano sobre su pecho y respiraba agitada, sin ver las señas que su bebé le hacía con intención de volver a sus brazos.

-Creí que iba a partirme el cuello…- bromeó con cierta certeza en el tono, la castaña acercándose a donde estaba J'onn e intentando con caricias calmar a su pequeño, evitando así volver a tomarlo en brazos. Todo con Oliver había resultado bastante simple al comienzo, nunca creyeron que iba a mostrar sus habilidades tan pronto, y solamente habían pasado a penas un poco más de un mes de su primer cumpleaños, y ya podía romper toda clase de cosas, incluso huesos. –Lamento pedir su ayuda así, pero no sabía como calmarlo y Clark se fue temprano...

-No te preocupes, Lois- dijo Diana apoyando su mano en el hombro de la mujer y dedicándole una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Hiciste bien en venir, J'onn es el indicado cuando de nuestros niños se trata…- comentó Shayera también regalándole una mueca de tranquilidad.

-Diana- J'onn miró a la amazona con seriedad, obviando los alaridos del niño como si fuesen algo natural, algo que escuchaba todos los días –A penas termino con Oliver veo que es lo que tienes- La mujer asintió manteniendo su sonrisa, y el marciano llevó su vista al otro hombre del lugar –Flash, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Wally acepto sin chistar la petición de ayuda y abandonó el lugar luego de que lo hicieran Lois y J'onn con Oliver, dejando a Hawkgirl y Wonder Woman, hundirse nuevamente en la tranquilidad que arribaba con desespero en el cuarto.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron, prácticamente al mismo tiempo y se regalaron un par de sonrisas. Shayera quería preguntar, estaba intrigada, sabía que Diana no se enfermaba, entonces ¿Por qué querría que J'onn la revisase? Obviamente había preferido a ir a ver al marciano antes que a un medico común porque aprovechaba para ya quedarse por si alguna emergencia ocurriese, y que bueno que lo haría porque hacía mucho no estaban juntas para combatir codo a codo como en los viejos tiempos. Rex le estaba consumiendo mucho tiempo de su vida, y no se arrepentía para nada de ocupar todos esos períodos con él, y con John, pero a veces extrañaba vivir una vida de peleas, donde únicamente se encargaba de proteger al mundo, junto a sus amigos. Diana y ella solían tener charlas con mucha frecuencia sobre como avanzaban sus vida, en los tiempos actuales quizás no tan frecuentes, y eso le dolía un poco a la mujer halcón. Recordaba con claridad cada vez que la princesa amazona le contaba como había avanzado a penas un poco con Bruce y la fiesta que casi armaron cuando se mudo a la mansión. Eran muy buenos recuerdos, y quería que las cosas regresaran a ser así, su hijo podía adaptarse a esas charlas.

Diana sabía, reconocía en la mirada de su amiga ese brillo de intriga, esa necesidad de decir algo, de preguntar, un brillo muy parecido al que le había visto cuando le había pedido ser la madrina de su casamiento con Linterna, un brillo muy parecido al que le había mostrado cuando le contó que estaba embarazada, pero quizás este era algo sobrio, porque venía una tinte de preocupación, sobre su salud, supuso. Su mirada entristeció. Extrañaba las charlas continuas que tenían antes, ya casi se visitaban, y se contaban las cosas realmente importantes, ya no hablaban más del clima o de cualquier tontería que se les ocurriese, pero la princesa entendía que ahora todo era diferente, Shayera tenía que cuidar a su niño, tenía otro tipo de responsabilidades que antes no tenía. Aún así pensó, alguna manera de regresar a esas épocas habría, solo debían proponérselo ¿Verdad?

Antes de que la mujer con cabellera naranja pudiese siquiera terminar formular la pregunta en su cabeza, la morocha habló.

-No creo tener algo grave, Shay. Pero Bruce insistió demasiado y quiero dejarlo tranquilo…- intentó quitar importancia al problema, pero hasta ella sintió que lo estaba haciendo simplemente para remarcarse que no le importaba, que no estaba asustada por el hecho de que nunca se enfermaba y tenía mas de una semana con mareos, vómitos y nauseas.

Shayera la observó preocupada –Pero Di… No eres precisamente de las que se enferman, es lógico que Bruce quiera saber que te sucede- la mujer sujetó las manos de su amiga y la observó con seriedad a los ojos. –A mi me preocupa el hecho de que tengas que ver a J'onn…

-¡Por favor, Shay! No te preocupes…- ahora si efectivamente estaba sobreactuando, no querías más gente alarmada por ella, odiaba como la miraba Bruce cuando sabía que estaba preocupado por ella, y el tenía muchas cosas de las que ocuparse, ella tenía el deber de simplificarle la vida no agravársela, después sucedían cosas como descuidos estúpidos en simples cosas que estaba acostumbrado a hacer –Son simples vómitos y mareos…- terminó de explicar tratando vanamente de quitarle verdadera importancia a lo que le sucedía, pero para su sorpresa la expresión de su amiga entintada en seriedad, se bañó rápidamente en ¿Alegría?

-Pero Di…- comentó sosteniéndola por los hombros con ánimos –No lo pensaste… quizás…

La alarma de emergencia no solo interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo Shayera sino que aturdió a cada uno de los presentes en el satélite, principalmente a las dos mujeres que se encontraba frente a la gran pantalla de computadora. Una imagen de un edificio rodeado por autos de policía se adueño de la oscuridad de la pantalla. Las dos heroínas corrieron a ver de qué se trataba. El rostro de Diana empalideció al ver aquella gran casona, la reconocía, era el último orfanato que había ido a visitar, ahí estaba aquella niña que le había escrito la carta que quería que Bruce leyera, y por los dioses, los estaban atacando.

-¡Shayera rápido!- gritó alarmada la amazona corriendo hacía la plataforma de transportación –¡Esos niños nos necesitan!

La mujer halcón no salía de su asombro, estaba atrapada en lo que había pensado con respecto a Diana y finalmente dejarla ir a combatir a vaya a saber que tipo de villano para salvar a los huérfanos. Los gritos de la morocha retumban en su cabeza, quería que ya apretara el botón para mandarla a Boston, quería que dejara de pensar, pero Hawkgirl no podía, y sabía que tampoco podía hacer cambiar de parecer a su amiga.

-Diana, será mejor que vaya yo… todavía tienes que ver a J'onn…- explicó la mujer yendo hacia donde estaba su compañera.

-¡No! Esos niños me esperan, yo lo sé, Shayera… aprieta el maldito botón y luego vienes con Flash…- sus miradas se cruzaron. La furia destruyó la expresión de preocupación de la mujer de cabellos naranjas -¡AHORA!

Lo apretó. Diana desapareció antes sus ojos, y antes los ojos también de Flash, J'onn, Lois y Oliver, quien ya parecía mucho menos adolorido que antes, acostado plácidamente sobre los brazos de su madre. Shayera observó con preocupación al marciano, él le estaba leyendo la mente, sabía que pensaba, ambos compartían pensamientos, pero ya no había nada por hacer, solo ir con ella, ayudarla y si podían, enviar aún más refuerzos.

A nadie se le había ocurrido pensar que tres poderosos villanos atacarían sin reparo un orfanato, lleno de niños sin familias y adultos que habían decidido entregar su vida entera a su cuidado; y había sido muy descuidado por parte de todos no pensar que eso podría pasar, sabiendo que los villanos a veces hacían mal sin un motivo fundado, por simple diversión. Pero el día había comenzado tan lindo, había puesto contentos hasta a los pequeños que aún les costaba acostumbrarse a compartir una mamá y un papá con tantos hermanos del corazón. Habían desayunado con ímpetu, habían vuelto a alistarse a sus habitaciones en el tercer piso y habían descendido para ir a clases, porque en ese lugar no solo dormían, y comían, sino que también estudiaban y se divertían como todos los demás.

Cuando Killer Frost irrumpió la paz que ocupaba los pasillos con todos los infantes en clases, comenzaron los problemas. Las docentes, los directores del lugar, las cocineras, las auxiliares, hicieron lo posible, dentro de su estado de susto, por contener a los chicos, pero no había caso. Todos los ocupantes del orfanato corrían desesperados, gritaban, lloraban, aún más cuando Cheetah y Copperhead les cerraron el paso al exterior. Como pudieron subieron al primer, al segundo piso, se encerraron en donde consiguieron, junto, quizás a un adulto. Todos rezaban, todos abrazados, pero no pedían a un dios, pedían que llegara alguno de los héroes a quienes tanto admiraban, mientras los gritos y las risas de los villanos intentaban quitarles las esperanzas de ser salvados. Los tres atacantes estaban por algo, una misión muy particular, un niño muy particular, y a ninguno de los tres les molestaba el hecho de tener que asesinar a algún chico que se le cruzase en el camino con tal de completar lo que se le había ordenado. Rompieron puertas con violencia, sujetaron a las niñas, y a los niños por sus cabellos los arrojaron con brutalidad y diversión contra las paredes, pero no encontraban a aquel que buscaban.

Helen era una niña de unos ocho años, sus cabellos castaños estaban desparramados por el suelo, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba bajo su cama abrazando con fuerza y con una sola mano, a su muñeca de Wonder Woman. A su lado se encontraba Zach. Él tenía el cabello rubio y muy corto; era un año mayor que ella, aún así estaba muerto de miedo, y a pesar de lo frío que se encontraba todo su cuerpo, la pequeña sostenía su mano para asegurarle que no lo dejaría solo. En el momento en que la villana que controlaba el hielo puso un pie en el orfanato, Helen supo que lo que buscaban era a él, así que valientemente lo buscó, lo obligó a correr con ella y decidieron quedarse ahí, escondidos, esperando que algún héroe, en realidad Wonder Woman llegará a rescatarlos. Porque ella lo haría, se lo había prometido y Diana nunca rompía una promesa.

Copperhead se estaba impacientando, estaba rodeado de niños inconscientes, quizás muertos, a quienes luego de un simple y vano intento de hacerlos hablar, les había inyectado su letal veneno. Sujetaba con una de sus manos el cabello oscuro de una niña pequeña, que no llegaba a superar los cinco años, a quien exigía por medio de zamarreos violentos y miradas amenazantes que le dijera la ubicación de aquel niño tan especial al que buscaban. Pero la pobrecilla no hacía más que llorar angustiada por el terror que el villano, que la situación en sí, le infundía. El reptil observó por un instante la pared y pensó en hacer algo demasiado terrible. Se preguntó ¿Aguantaría la cabeza de la mocosa estrellarse contra la pared, con la cantidad de fuerza que había decidido emplear en el envión? Era una buena pregunta, y solo había una manera de responderla. Se preparó, con ánimos, envuelto en un sentimiento oscuro de disfrute y deseo por el sufrimiento de la indefensa, pero por más que intentó, la niña ni se acerco a la pared. Un guante, gigante y de color verde golpeó de lleno su mentón, expulsándolo con fuerza contra la pared lejana que tenía a su espalda, y él dueño de aquella creación pudo sujetar a la niña, antes de que ella tocara el suelo.

-Green… Lantern- pudo apenas pronunciar la pequeña inmediatamente abrazando al guerrero que había llegado a rescatarla.

-Tranquila- pronunció con seriedad, acariciándole sus cabellos –Ya todo está bajo control…

Su mirada furiosa recorrió los cuerpos de los niños a su alrededor antes de centrarse, finalmente en Copperhead. En cada rostro de los inconscientes chicos pudo ver a su hijo, y su ira incrementó. No era que aceptaba que los villanos asesinen hombres o mujeres adultos, pero meterse con criaturas tan indefensas como los niños, era en verdad caer bajo. Dejó que los pies de la pequeña que había salvado tocaran el suelo, pero la temerosa y angustiada niña se aferro temblando con fuerza a su pierna, sin intensión de dejarlo ir a darle su merecido al villano, quien con dificultad nuevamente estaba poniéndose de pie. John se acomodó a la altura de la pequeña y le sonrió, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y confianza, pero no parecía tener resultado, ella no lo soltaba.

Ice apareció por el mismo sitió donde había ingresado Lantern, detuvo su corrida, espantada al ver los cuerpos de los niños en el suelo.

-Santo cielo…- tapó su boca con su mano con un profundo sentimiento de dolor inundándole el alma -¿Quién…fue?

Siguió la seria mirada que le dedicaba su compañero, que la llevaba hacía su ya incorporado enemigo. Algo cruzó por la cabeza de la heroína, no todo estaba perdido. El veneno que Copperhead solía inyectar en sus victimas las mataba luego de haber pasado treinta minutos recorriendo sus venas, esas criaturas podían salvarse, aún había esperanza. Muchas ambulancias esperaban por heridos detrás de la barrera creada por los policías, para que los transeúntes no ingresaran a zonas de riesgo. Debían sacar a los chicos cuanto antes y entregárselos a los médicos de turno, para que ellos se hicieran cargo.

-Ice…- la llamó su compañero sosteniendo de la mano a la única niña que quedaba consiente, extendiéndola en dirección a ella –Hazte cargo de ella, e intenta sacar a los demás de aquí…

-No- dijo decidida la guerrera nórdica –Con tu anillo puedes transportarlos a todos de un tirón… yo me haré cargo de él.

La albina estiró sus brazos y comenzó a dar pasos seguros, con ira, con una expresión colmada de venganza en dirección a su reptil enemigo. Green Lantern tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, su compañera estaba en lo cierto, si bien se moría de ganas por desfigurar el rostro de Copperhead, por lo que había hecho e intentado hacer con la pequeña que no se despegaba de su lado, era el que podría llevar más rápido a todos esos pequeños infectados por el veneno de la cobra a donde se encontraban los doctores y era efectivamente lo que iba a hacer. Creó con su anillo de poder una especie de plataforma y acomodó con cuidado a los seis niños inconscientes; sujetó en brazos a la que aún yacía asustada y salió por la misma abertura que el había creado.

El cuerpo de Wonder Woman se materializó justo delante de los autos de policía, entre el orfanato y el cordón creado por los patrulleros. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a Green Lantern saliendo con los cuerpos de los niños sobre la especie de plataforma que había creado, sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato, una mueca de horror se dibujo en su rostro y sintió un puntazo en su corazón. No podía analizar con cuidado la situación, la sangre hervía con furia dentro de sus venas, dentro de su ser, no podía hacerse a la idea de quien podría ser tan malvado, despiadado como para **asesinar **niños, que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de defensa. Llevó su mirada a la pequeña que no quería soltar a su compañero de lucha, y su rostro le recordó mucho a la niña de la que se había hecho tan amiga en aquel establecimiento, la niña que le había entregado esa maravillosa carta. Helen. Su nombre se clavó en su mente con fuerza. Tenía que encontrarla, le había prometido que nada malo le sucedería, y Wonder Woman no rompía sus promesas.

John por fin se percató de la presencia de la princesa amazona, y de cómo miraba dolida los cuerpos de los chicos que transportaba.

-Tranquila, Wonder Woman… Solo están inconscientes. Si los atienden rápido, se salvaran del veneno de Copperhead- informó Green Lantern depositando la plataforma en el suelo entre dos ambulancias, viendo como los médicos se tiraban prácticamente sobre los niños para atenderlos con urgencia.

El alma retornó a su cuerpo. Estaba un poco más tranquila con la revelación de John, pero aún así no dejaba de molestarle de sobre manera la osadía de Copperhead. Quería ingresar con rapidez y romperle todos sus huesos, pero era más que seguro que alguien ya se estaba haciendo cargo de él, sino John no lo hubiera dejado solo.

Recorrió las ambulancias con agilidad, buscando con la mirada a su amiga, pero tras la charla de escasos segundos que mantuvo con la directora del orfanato, quien había podido escapar con un par de niños antes de que los villanos tapen las puertas, podía asegurar que Helen no había salido del edificio, continuaba atrapada con los demás infantes.

Para ingresar utilizó el hoyo porque el que había salido Green Lantern que daba directo a un pasillo del primer piso. Las paredes estaban arruinadas, los empapelados salidos, marcas de algún que otro cuerpo que había golpeado contra ellas, escombros. Se podían escuchar los gritos de muchos niños, incluso de mujeres adultas, Copperhead podía estar siendo controlado pero había más villanos dentro del orfanato. Gritó reiteradas veces el nombre de la niña, pero no había caso, ella no le contestaba, y para su pesar su preocupación por Helen, le hizo recordar lo que en la mañana había prometido a Bruce, y no había cumplido. Se maldijo, y mientras volaba su expresión mostró malestar. Discutir consigo misma no iba a llevarle a nada, así que simplemente decidió gritarse, para así entender de una sola vez, que la promesa de Helen estaba antes, y que su salud iba después, primero tenía que poner a salvo a aquellas piezas de futuro, aquellos niños que tanto iba a necesitar el mundo del mañana. Bruce lo entendería. Rogó. Rogó a los dioses porque entendiera sus prioridades, como ella entendía las de él.

Llegó al centro, donde estaban las escaleras que comunicaban ese piso con el segundo y la planta baja. Llevó su vista hacía bajo y pudo ver como Killer Frost salía despedida contra el otro extremo del lugar, por un golpe dado por Fire, quien parecía muy confiada en la pelea; y frente a ella había una escultura de hielo de Copperhead, y una puerta abierta por donde a penas se podía escuchar la dulce y armoniosa voz de Ice, calmando a unos chicos, que lloraban aún con terror.

Algo dentro de ella le indicó una necesidad imperiosa de subir al segundo piso, su instinto pedía por llegar a aquel lugar, sentía un llamado, y tenía que atenderlo con urgencia. Voló evitando correr escaleras arriba, para así poder llegar más rápido y por un instante mínimo su vista se nublo y eso le preocupo. Ahora no, ahora no, se repetía con constancia, ahora no había tiempo para sus mareos, sus nauseas, no había tiempo para sentirse mal, muchas vidas dependían de ella. Posó sus pies en el suelo, y se sujeto de la terminación de la baranda de la escalera, el piso parecía darle vueltas. Dio un paso tranquilo, seguido de otro, afianzándolos en la marcha; caminó hacia donde estaban dos sujetos adultos tendidos en el suelo. Se detuvo frente a ellos, eran dos mujeres, jóvenes, sus cuerpos estaban destrozados, la sangre brotaba de cada herida ocasionada por… garras. Ver solo las heridas la hacía revivir en carne viva la primera vez que Minerva la había atacado con tanta furia, y le había hecho lesiones casi mortales sobre su bendecido cuerpo, heridas similares a esas, que casi habían acabado con su vida. Abrazó su cuerpo intentando alivianar el dolor del recuerdo, y trastabillo dando un paso para atrás, con rapidez apoyó ambas manos en la pared para no caer. Otro mareo, pero esta vez había sido ocasionado por la impresionante potencia que tenía el olor a sangre, que se estaba introduciendo con furia por su nariz, produciéndole un malestar jamás antes experimentado. Su rostro empalideció, y a pesar de no tener un espejo y no poder verse la cara, lo sabía. Gea ayúdame, por favor. Necesitaba ayuda de los dioses, necesitaba entrar al cuarto próximo, había escuchado un sollozo y una risa proveniente no de otro, mas que de su enemiga felina, necesitaba mantenerse en pie un poco más, y rescatar a Helen, el sollozo era de ella, y dioses sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y la vio. Cheetah preparaba sus garras para lastimar el rostro de la pequeña, a quien sostenía por sus cabellos.

Helen temblaba aún cuando intentó cambiar su expresión aterrada por una de alivió al ver a Wonder Woman aparecer por aquella puerta, y Diana se percató de eso. No era que temblaba de miedo, sino más bien parecía que lo hacía como si sintiera frío. La amazona recorrió ágilmente con su mirada el lugar, descubrió pedazos de una especie de Barbie con su figura justo debajo de donde estaba la niña, pero las partes de la muñeca estaban congeladas. Definitivamente eso la extrañó. Continuó con su mirada en el suelo y pudo ver a un niño, un poco más grande que Helen, saliendo de debajo de la primera cama, su expresión se mantenía aterrada a pesar de ver a la heroína en el lugar, y sus manos, sus manos eran dos cristales.

-No pueden esconderse de mí… huelo su miedo, niños- advirtió Cheetah con vehemencia raspando la mejilla de la niña con una de sus garras, haciéndolo pasar como una dolorosa caricia, sin prestar atención a la irrupción de la campeona de los dioses.

-¡Suelta a la niña, Bárbara!- exclamó la morocha dando un par de pasos lentos hacía su enemiga, sabiendo que no podía mostrarle lo propensa que estaba a perder el conocimiento.

La villana la observó con furia, tiro con más fuerza del cabello de Helen provocando que la niña emita un fuerte sollozo y la lanzó con ira contra una de las paredes -¡No me llames así… soy Cheetah!-

Diana levantó vuelo y logró tomar a la niña un instante antes de que golpeara contra la pared. La abrazó con fuerza y Helen le correspondió el acto de cariño, estaba tan contenta, sabía que Wonder Woman no le fallaría, sabía que la rescataría, tanto a ella como a su amigo.

Zach, había salido por completo de su escondite, aún mantenía sus manos cristalizadas y observa la situación con la misma expresión de miedo que había mantenido en todo momento, y no solo miedo, sino culpa, porque sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido, tantos los daños al edificio, como sus amigos y cuidadores lastimados o incluso asesinados, había sido por él. Cheetah se lanzó en su contra, con sus garras estiradas, listas para dañarlo, pero no llegó a ponerle ni una sobre su cuerpo, ya que Diana la alejó con una hábil patada en el abdomen. Mientras la pelirroja lograba ponerse de pie una vez más buscando revancha del ataque de la amazona, ella dejaba en el suelo a su pequeña amiga, junto al niño. Posó su mano en el hombro de Zach, intentando transmitirle de alguna manera tranquilidad, ya estaba ella ahí, nadie podía hacerles daño, pero se perturbó al darse cuenta lo frío que estaba, y aún más se perturbó cuando se percató que sus manos continuaban cristalizadas. Respiro profundo y los observó con seriedad.

-Niños… necesito que…- pero no había tiempo para charlas, no había lugar a sugerencias, ni peticiones, Cheetah ya se había lanzado en su segundo ataque, y había conseguido arañar el pecho de la heroína justo arriba de su armadura, provocando un ágil sangrado -¡CORRAN!- ordenó la princesa guerrera, golpeando con su puño el rostro de la mujer gato.

Ambos, Helen y Zach, dieron un par de pasos y llegaron a la puerta, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a irse, no sin asegurarse de que Diana estaría bien, era lo menos que podían hacer por ella que había llegado valientemente a rescatarlos.

Wonder Woman golpeó contra uno de los catres del cuarto, y para sorpresa de los tres presentes tardo unos instantes en levantarse. Se puso de pie sosteniéndose la cabeza, con una mueca de malestar en la mirada. Cheetah sonrío con arrogancia, y con rapidez aprovechando el tambaleo de la heroína, atacó queriendo golpearle el rostro con una patada, pero la amazona atajó su pierna y con ira la tiró contra una de las paredes contrarias. Voló para atraparla antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en incorporarse, la sujetó del cuello y golpeó su rostro con golpes de puño, no pasaba otra cosa por su cabeza más que dejarla inconsciente cuanto antes, antes de que le sucediera eso mismo a ella, pero estaba tan concentrada en esa parte del rostro de Minerva, que no se dio cuenta que la villana estaba levantando sus pies y cuando tuvo la posibilidad los apoyó con firmeza sobre el pecho de la amazona y la empujó con violencia, lanzándola contra la ventana, provocando que la atraviese y caiga. Diana vocifero con dolor. Zach y Helen gritaron espantados al unísono, y su alarido se mezcló con la risa victoriosa de Cheetah.

No sabía si su enemiga había incrementado su fuerza en ese último tiempo sin verse, o si era ella la que estaba perdiendo la propia. Odiaba tener que admitir que creía que era la segunda ¿Qué era lo que los dioses querían con ella? Se preguntó, mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse, mientras empezaba a perder el conocimiento y si bien admitió antes de dejar de tener noción de su vida que Bruce tenía razón, que debería haber visto a J'onn antes de salir a cualquier misión y que había sido una estúpida por no ver a un médico anteriormente, lo último que supo era que estaba cayendo y no podría hacer nada para evitar el golpe, quizás mortal.

Estaba viendo las noticias, estaba en su oficina viendo la transmisión en vivo del enviado de Gotham en el lugar de los hechos, aquel lugar al que Diana había ido con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses. Frente a él estaba su fiel empleado, compañero, Lucius Fox, ambos se mantenían en silencio, estaban concentrados en los sucesos. Bruce sabía que Diana estaba dentro del edificio, la había visto ingresar y había insultado a J'onn, quien no tenía la culpa, por eso. Había pedido estrictamente que no la dejaran pelear, no hasta estar seguros de que era lo que tenía, el detective marciano sabía de sus sospechas y aún así la había dejado participar o había permitido que se fuera, la cuestión era que no la habían detenido. Echaba culpas a todos el mundo porque sabía que el principal responsable era él. Maldijo, se maldijo. No debía haberla dejado ir sola, debía haber sido más insistente… pero ella le había dado su palabra y le había fallado.

La periodista continuaba hablando cuando se escuchó un fuerte sonido, un ruido de vidrios rotos. Inmediatamente la mujer se dio vuelta e indicó con la mano lo que, o mejor dicho, quien había ocasionado tal estruendo.

-Es…es….- titubeó -¡Wonder Woman! Santo dios, alguien que la ayude…- exclamó espantada dejando que las emociones salieron disparadas por su boca, sin poder evitar demostrar quizás el cariño que le tenía a la heroína.

Bruce se puso de pie casi por inercia, su rostro empalideció, sus ojos se abrieron gigante con terror. La veía caer en cámara lenta y ninguno de los malditos miembros de la liga, de sus amigos llegaba a socorrerla. Golpeó la mesa con ira. No sabía que hacer, por una de las pocas veces en su vida, no sabía que hacer, si golpeaba, si caía podría ser casi mortal. Perderla no era una opción que ya se barajaba, eso había quedado atrás, y nunca de hecho había evaluado perderla de esa forma, sino como una posible pareja, pero no muerta… no. Había vivido por lo menos dos o tres veces su muerte, una de las veces había muerto junto a él, tomados de la mano, y el dolor que había sentido había sido demasiado insoportable y si en ese instante la perdía, sería aún peor que antes. Aceptar su amor por Diana, permitir que su brillo ilumine su oscura vida por fin, había sido un paso que le había costado dar, y estaba demasiado aferrado a ella como para dejarla ir tan pronto, de esa forma, en ese momento…

Una mancha azul y roja invadió la pantalla. Fue tan rápido, un haz de luz compuesto por esos dos colores e inmediatamente el multimillonario, dueño de Empresas Wayne, escuchó por su comunicador, la voz de su gran amigo y las dos palabras más satisfactorias de su vida hasta ese momento.

-La tengo…

* * *

**Con lo de la animación, vale aclarar me refería a la relación de amistad tan fuerte entre Diana y Shayera, y bueno el hijo y la pareja formada entre John y Shayera XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy!**

**Espero no tardar con el próximo ^^**

**Gracias por pasarse y dejen comentarios, por favor! ;_; (?)**


	3. Buenas Noticias

**Feliz 2011 (?) **

**Sin preámbulos llegó a presentarles el tercer capitulo de esta historia, agradezco mucho a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerla, porque disfruto mucho de escribirla. Ya estoy por el capitulo seis, pero subo de a poco ^^ xDDD**

**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.****Si yo escribiera ya hubiera salido un comic llamado: Batman and Wonder Woman [Algo como Superman and Batman, pero mas genial (?) XD] **

**Lean =D**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres: Buenas Noticias.**

-¡Wonder Woman!- gritó la pequeña Helen, mientras observaba la inevitable caída de la heroína. Se cubrió con ambas manos la cara y comenzó a negar entre sollozos. Se sentía culpable, la princesa amazona había llegado a rescatarla por su promesa, y había caído, y no regresaba volando como siempre lo hacía… Cheetah la había vencido. Recordó la perdida de sus padres, un suceso muy difuso en su memoria porque cuando había ocurrido aquel accidente era solo una pequeña de menos de cuatro años, recordó la muerte de su abuela, el año anterior, el único familiar que tenía que podía hacerse cargo de ella, hechos que pasaron con agilidad por su memoria para simplemente recordarle, que volvía a estar sola, que cada vez que sentía cariño por alguien, a ese alguien le pasaba algo malo, tan fuerte era su mala suerte que habían asesinado a Wonder Woman frente a sus narices, solo por ser su amiga y querer rescatarla.

La carcajada monstruosa de Cheetah invadía la habitación. No podía creerlo, tantos años buscando asesinar a aquella amazona, y lo había logrado con tanta facilidad. Dejó que de su mente se fuera por un momento su principal misión, tenía que disfrutar, tenía que gritarles a todos queella había sido la única capaz de destruir a tal poderosa y digna enemiga. Dio pasos, pasos ágiles, pasos atolondrados para llegar a la ventana, para acercarse y como si fuese un palco presidencial, anunciar al mundo su gran hazaña. Pero al mirar abajo algo la detuvo…

Zach estaba al lado de Helen, en absoluto le molestaba la risa de la mujer felino, lo que torturaba el alma del niño era el llanto de su amiga. Desde que ella había ingresado el año anterior al orfanato su vida había mejorado considerablemente, nunca había conocido a sus padres y siempre había sido discriminado por su gran **diferencia **al resto. Pero a Helen eso no le importo, lo tomó como algo maravilloso y lo acepto sin ninguna condición. El chico quería estrechar a su amiga, mostrarle que todo estaría bien, quería tranquilizarla, pero no podía, porque sus manos ya no eran de cristal, sus manos estaban rojas, por la ira que sentía por lo recién ocurrido, estaba furioso porque no solo esa mujer se había atrevido a "asesinar" a Wonder Woman, ídolo de su amiga, sino que también la estaba haciendo llorar como nunca la había visto y no podía permitir eso, a él podrían hacerle todo el daño que quisieran, pero si se metían con Helen cualquier villano, cualquier persona, estaría perdida.

La mujer gato dio vuelta su rostro con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación. Enfado porque había visto el instante justo en que Superman aparecía y rescataba a Diana, preocupación porque su misión se le estaba yendo de las manos, y estaba sola en eso. A Copperhead y Killer Frost los tenía la policía, los había visto en aquellos grandes patrulleros equipados con equipo de alta tecnología, Ice, Fire y Green Lantern se habían encargado de los dos casi sin problema. Maldijo para sus adentros, sino pensaba como escaparse con el mocoso, estaba perdida, iría una vez más a Arkham, y no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Una bola de fuego casi incrusta de lleno contra su cuerpo, pero con su agilidad y su entrenamiento pudo esquivarla, sin embargo eligió mal el lugar para subir, apoyó sus pies sobre la ventana rota, llena de vidrios, con mucha fuerza, provocándose un dolor casi insoportable que la obligó a saltar una vez más y tras eso, cayó. Zach la observó caer con odio, con ira con ambas manos estiradas en dirección a ella y cuando ya por fin dejó de verla, pudo tranquilizarse.

El doloroso y poderoso rugido emitido por la mujer al caer, luego de lastimarse sus pies con los vidrios pareció alarmar a pocos, todos los que estaban alrededor del orfanato, tanto como policías, médicos, niños y adultos rescatados, espectadores, incluidos superhéroes aplaudían la gran proeza del hombre de acero. Su aparición sin duda había aliviado el corazón de todos los que se encontraban allí.

Hawkgirl tenía su vista aún en el lugar por donde había caído su amiga, se había materializado justo para verla caer, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, de pensar que podía hacer para ayudarla. Fue la única que se percató de la caída de la villana y voló a socorrerla, después de todo ellos no entraban en su misma bolsa, no iba a dejar que Cheetah muera por querer asesinar a Diana, aunque en el fondo de su corazón eso deseaba, iba a lograr que aquella villana pasara el resto de sus días sola, encerrada en aquel asilo tan odiado por todos los de su estirpe. En cuanto por fin la pudo sujetar por los brazos, por curiosidad antes de llevarla con las autoridades, se elevó un poco, queriendo ver la zona de la batalla y sorpresivamente encontró a los dos niños; Helen continuaba llorando con un poco más de calma, y Zach miraba fijo con una extraña seriedad, en dirección a ellas, apoyando ahora si sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la niña, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y cariño, de la manera en que le salía hacerlo. Se inmutó unos segundos, decidiendo si debía o no ingresar, pero tenía a la villana y podría ponerlos en riesgos por lo que mejor prefirió pedir refuerzos.

-Flash… Tengo dos niños aquí arriba. Rápido- El corredor escarlata había llegado junto a ella, y todo los sucesos también lo habían dejado algo perturbado, pero al escuchar la voz de su compañera, pidiéndole ayuda con dos niños, se obligó sin resistirse demasiado a regresar a la realidad y correr lo más rápido posible para socorrer a los pequeños.

Superman se había encargado de transportar a Diana a la Watchtower, y lo sorprendió verdaderamente encontrar a su esposa e hijo en el satélite, cuando arribó, quizás tanto como a J'onn le había alertado la comunicación de la reportera esa mañana. Que ella estuviera ahí con el niño indicaban algo malo, ansiaba saber que había ocurrido pero tenía otro inconveniente en brazos, que también le preocupaba. No podía comprender que ataque había sido tan poderoso como para provocar su desmayo y odiaba admitirlo, pero si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, el golpe que se podría haber dado hubiese sido demasiado peligroso para su bienestar. El marciano se acercó a él con agilidad a penas vio su figura y la de su amiga, conformándose sobre la plataforma del transportador. Había recibido una fuerte queja por parte de Batman por haberla dejado ir a combatir, pero el mejor que nadie sabía que era muy complicado hacer cambiar de parecer a la amazona, más si no tenían motivos fundados, y el no quería hablarle de sus sospechas, por lo que J'onn decidió omitir sus palabras. De todos modos al verla caer se había asustado, al igual que todos, y el alivió que sintió al ver a Superman fue infinito. Aún así el repentino desmayo le había quizás casi confirmado sus sospechas.

El detective se acercó al hombre de acero para recibir a la princesa de Themyscira en brazos, para poder llevarla con rapidez a la enfermería, y hacerle todas las pruebas necesarias para por fin acabar con todas sus dudas y las de Batman.

Lois se acercó a Clark con Oliver aún durmiendo a cuestas, haber visto desde allí arriba, desde tan lejos todos los hechos en el orfanato, desde el principio le habían dado mucho que pensar; ella era una mujer valiente, independiente, fuerte y entendía las responsabilidad de su esposo, pero aún así se aterró de solo especular que el que podría haber caído desde tan alto, y quizás hasta ser herido con un arma de kryptonita podría haber sido él ¿Y quien lo habría rescatado?

El héroe se acerco a su mujer, vio su expresión perturbada, muy probable por verla a Diana en ese estado, e inmediatamente beso su frente intentando transmitirle tranquilidad.

-Ella va a estar bien… ¿Verdad?- preguntó la reportera mirándolo con sus dos ojos brillosos.

-Si, solo se desmayo- la confortó Superman abrazándola con dulzura –No te preocupes, estará bien- acarició su cabeza, luego la de su durmiente hijo, y preguntó en verdad intrigado, al sentir calor en el contacto con el pequeño-¿Qué haces aquí con Oliver?

Lois lo observó y suspiro, sabía que habría algún reproche luego de la respuesta –Tenía fiebre, no podía calmarlo, quería que lo viera un doctor y como no controla su fuerza, no podía arriesgarme a llevarlo con alguien común… entonces se me ocurrió llamar a J'onn y pedirle a él que lo revisara…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque está mañana te fuiste muy emocionado por la nota que estabas escribiendo y no quería molestarte…- el kriptoniano intentó interrumpirla, mientras tomaba en brazos a Oliver, pero ella no lo dejó. –No, no digas nada. Es simple fiebre, y lo resolví muy bien sola.

Superman le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, sin dudas, el hombre de acero estaría perdido sin esa asombrosa mujer en su vida.

Diana estaba sobre una de las camillas de la enfermería, J'onn ya se había hecho cargo del vendado de su pecho, el rostro y luego de sacarle una pequeña muestra de sangre, la cual estaba analizando en una de las computadoras, y esperando obtener los resultados en solo cuestión de unos pocos minutos.

Los párpados de la amazona comenzaron a levantarse con pesadez, veía una luz sobre ella, que pegaba muy fuerte en su visión, no llegaba a vislumbrar en donde se encontraba, que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, que había estado haciendo antes, sentía fuertes dolores repartidos por su cuerpo, en su espalda, en su cabeza, en su pecho. Intentó abrir los ojos por completo pero no pudo, le pesaban. Movió una de sus manos, toco la cama y sintió frío. Frío. Eso le hizo recordar algo, y con esa pequeñez activo todos sus recuerdos. Frío, el niño que estaba con Helen tenía las manos congeladas, como dos cristales, Helen temblaba… Cheetah los estaba atacando, había peleado contra ella y había…. Perdido. Había caído por la ventana, se había desmayado en la caída, alguien la había rescatado. Sus recuerdos le dieron fuerzas, acordarse de las expresiones atemorizadas de los pequeños la llenaron de energía una vez más, su promesa a Helen. No importaba como se sentía ella, tenía que rescatarlos, demostrarles que no les había fallado, demostrarse que no había sido vencida por su vil enemiga. Se incorporó de golpe, reconoció donde se encontraba, la enfermería de la Watchtower, pero un fuerte mareo la obligó a acostarse una vez más. Dioses. Apolo, dios de la medicina, haz algo para que me sienta mejor, esos chicos me necesitan, pedía a gritos.

El detective marciano ingresó en el cuarto justo para verla intentar ponerse de pie una vez más. La miró con desapruebo y la obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Pero si ella no podía ir a rescatarlos, alguien tenía que hacer algo, tenían que alejar al niño con poderes de las garras de cualquier villano.

-J'onn… el niño…- titubeó.

-Los otros se están haciendo cargo de los huérfanos, Diana. Tú tienes que…

-No entiendes- exclamó alarmada interrumpiendo el decir de su compañero- Tiene poderes… lo buscaban porque tiene poderes, tenemos que protegerlo.

El marciano se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, continuaba sosteniendo por los hombros a Wonder Woman, pero miraba con seriedad a la pared. La amazona se dejó caer con lentitud sobre la camilla, J'onn se estaba comunicando mentalmente con uno de sus compañeros en la escena para advertirles lo que su ahora paciente le revelaba, para que ellos hagan algo al respecto.

-Puedes estar tranquila, ya están al tanto de la situación y tienen al niño con ellos.

-Gracias a los dioses- retribuyó aliviada mientras J'onn quitaba sus manos de ella y capturaba con su vista seria los ojos aguamarina de la heroína.

Diana rápidamente lo observó con desconfianza, había algo que no le estaba diciendo, y con su expresión no parecía portador de buenas noticias. Inmediatamente llegó a su cabeza todos los malestares de su semana y se asustó, quizás J'onn le había hecho aquellas pruebas que dijo iba a hacerle, aprovechando que estaba inconsciente y había hallado la razón para que este así, y con su rostro le estaba diciendo que era una mala razón.

-Wonder Woman… hay algo que debo decirte.

A penas escuchó la voz de su fiel amigo decirle, informarle que había logrado salvarla, de la quizás mortal caída, abandonó su lugar de trabajo. Pidió a Lucius que se hiciera cargo de todas las reuniones pendientes, quien accedió sin hacerle ningún problema, nadie se atrevió, al verlo partir, preguntarle a donde se dirigía, estaba más que claro que quería saber como se encontraba su novia.

Había superado su propio record, manejando con una velocidad comparable a la de cualquier piloto de carreras; su mustang viajaba tan fugaz como un rayo, en dirección a la mansión. Quería convencerse de que el avisó de Clark era suficiente para tranquilizarse, para tomar con calma su viaje, pero no lo era, necesitaba verla con sus propios ojos, necesitaba que le sonría, necesitaba acariciarla, necesitaba escuchar su voz diciendo que todo estaba perfecto, y esa perfección también incluía el porque de sus malestares, y el bienestar del "problema".

Alfred tenía todo listo en la cueva cuando bajó. No se había perdido ni un instante de las noticias, se había adelantado a las reacciones de su protegido, y en ningún momento, a diferencia de Bruce, había perdido las esperanzas de que alguien rescatara a la heroína. Lo ayudó con agilidad a calzarse el traje, pasándole su máscara, su cinturón, sus guantes, hasta sus botas. Lo observó desaparecer, sin dejar de sonreírle, y sin antes tranquilizarlo con sus sabias palabras, sabiendo que casi no le había hablado porque su mente estaba ocupada repitiéndose infinidad de veces, intentando convencerse de que Diana estaba bien.

El salón del satélite estaba lleno de héroes, todos estaban conmocionados por las noticias, no solo estaban allí los que se habían hecho cargo del asunto del orfanato, sino que muchos habían arribado para ver como se encontraba Diana, como en el caso de Troia, Wonder Girl, Supergirl y hasta Superboy. Sin embargo ninguno, a excepción de J'onn y Shayera, quien en esos momentos estaba con la guerrera en su habitación, la habían visto.

Estaban decidiendo quien iba primero cuando lo vieron a aparecer en la plataforma de transportación, resolviéndoles de manera inesperada la disputa, ya que si bien Cassie y Kara querían ir a verla antes que cualquier otro, entendieron sin necesidad de explicación que él debía verla antes. Batman acepto los saludos de sus compañeros intentando parecer el de siempre, ocultando su necesidad de llegar a ver a Wonder Woman, manteniendo su personaje de héroe frío, calculador, que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, a pesar de saber que todos sabían y entendían como se sentía en esos momentos.

Pasó la puerta y se adentro en el pasillo que lo llevaría directo al cuarto de Diana dentro de la Watchtower; cada uno de los héroes tenía destinado un lugar de descanso en el satélite, más allá de tener sus propias casas, por si alguna emergencia o alguna situación no les permitía regresar. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de metal y pudo escuchar con claridad la risa de la amazona y de la de su compañera, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo invadió esta espantosa situación, pudo sentir que en verdad comenzaba a aliviarse. Levantó su mano y golpeó la puerta dos veces con su puño. Espero su respuesta en silencio, una contestación que nunca llegó, solo pudo escuchar el ruido de una silla moviéndose, pasos y finalmente la voz de Shayera que se despedía. Ambas sabían quien estaba esperando por ingresar.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer halcón se topo con aquel poderoso guerrero, quien continuaba mirando todo con seriedad.

-Suerte, Di- agregó antes de marcharse, guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

Suerte. Suerte ¿Por qué? Definitivamente la espera lo estaba matando, pero no podía saltarle encima, abrazarla, besarla y fingir que ya todo estaba bien. Tenían que hablar. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Ella estaba recostada, tenía la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado contra la gran cabecera de madera de su cama, elevó un poco su mirada buscando de a poco llegar a la de él, mientras sujetaba una de las almohadas a su lado y la acomodaba sobre su regazo cubierto con las sabanas.

El cuarto carecía de muchos elementos decorativos, pero cualquiera con las cosas que había podía darse cuenta que esa habitación pertenecía a la amazona; un par de vasijas antiguas decoraban los costados de un gran espejo con un marco de madera, una biblioteca que no solo tenía libros, sino que algunos papiros pertenecientes a su isla madre estaba ubicada frente a la cama, y había armas, como espadas, lanzas y escudos colgados de las paredes. Era definitivamente el dormitorio de una guerrera.

Bruce y Diana cruzaron miradas serias, manteniendo el silencio. Sus mentes buscaban la forma de transmitir aquello que los invadía, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para el momento, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a largar nada. Finalmente el morocho dio un paso al frente y se quito la mascara, lo que tenían que hablar no era un tema entre Batman y Wonder Woman, era un asunto entre Bruce y Diana.

-Diana… - pero antes que pudiera transmitir la frase que tanto le había costado formular, ella lo interrumpió con la propia, con su revelación.

-Estoy embarazada.

Definitivamente le tomó unos segundos terminar de digerir lo que Wonder Woman le estaba diciendo, aunque cuando lo hizo, el alivió en su rostro lo delato. Alivió porque ella estaba bien, y su problema de salud al parecer también lo estaba.

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó incrédula, dándose cuenta de la falta de sorpresa de su rostro, de su tranquilidad –Es decir… ¿Lo sospechabas?- Bruce dio un par de pasos más hasta sentarse en la cama junto a ella, observando con fruncía el ceño, marcándole su reproche -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Batman tomó aire y contestó –No estaba seguro, no quería ilusionarte…prefería sacarme la duda antes, insistí con que vieras a un médico, te pedí que vieras a J'onn antes de cualquier batalla hoy…

No era su intención reprocharle nada, solo explicarle porque se había callado sus sospechas. Hacía tiempo le había contando acerca de todos los futuros que había visto en la maquina de J'onn, y en uno, recordaba con claridad el relato, le había dicho que no era capaz de concebir a un niño, a pesar de todos los intentos, y todos los medios por los que habían probado, ni los dioses habían querido cumplir su deseo. No había podido sacarse nunca de la cabeza su rostro angustiado cuando se lo contaba, el dolor y el miedo que tenía que eso pudiese ser verdad, por eso no había querido decirle, no quería que todo sea una falsa alarma, no quería verla de ese modo nunca más.

Aún así Diana estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos, en intentar encontrar una respuesta a su falta de atención con respecto a sus síntomas y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que la manera en que le decía las cosas podía sonar como un reproche.

-No puedo creer no haber pensado en está posibilidad, mis síntomas ahora tienen sentido… estaba tan centrada en la embajada, proteger el mundo…- detuvo sus palabras –De todas maneras si me lo hubieses dicho, todo podría haber sido diferente, Bruce.

-¿Diferente? ¿Hubieses dejado de ir a ayudar a esos niños, Diana?- la cuestionó dedicándole una mirada profunda.

Wonder Woman titubeó, pero finalmente se sinceró –Esos niños necesitaban nuestra ayuda, Bruce…de hecho deberíamos haber llegado antes, no tenían que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento…

-Este…- dijo el héroe apoyando su mano junto a la que había capturado de su mujer sobre el vientre de ella, mientras le sonreía, intentando quitarle la expresión de intranquilidad del rostro –Necesita aún más de tu protección, princesa.

La amazona, por primera vez en todo ese lapso de tiempo desde que J'onn le había dado la noticia hasta ese momento, se daba cuenta de que lo ocurría, caía en la realidad, no solo estaba junto al hombre que más amaba en el mundo, sonriéndole, ahora abrazándola, sino que acababa de informarle que estaba embarazada, que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Un hijo, suspiro, su sueño tan deseado se estaba volviendo realidad. Aquel futuro en la maquina de J'onn no era más que una horrible pesadilla que definitivamente debía olvidar, su yo interior dio un salto de felicidad. Estaba embarazada. La alegría rebalsaba de su ser, lo estrujó más contra su cuerpo y rápidamente buscó sus labios, para sellar aquel maravilloso momento con un apasionado beso, luego de tanta preocupación y peligro.

Bruce había tenido tiempo de pensar desde el preciso instante donde se había dado cuenta de la gran posibilidad de que Diana estuviera embarazada, y si bien al principio la idea lo había asustado bastante, no por no tener experiencia como padre, sino porque un hijo entre ellos eran llevar su relación a un plano aún más elevado del que ya la habían llevado, y no era que no le gustaba, el problema era que justamente lo asustaba lo feliz que lo ponía la idea de tener un hijo con ella. Se alejó un poco de su compañera, le beso la mejilla y tomó su mascara. Diana miraba sin entender lo que estaba haciendo, vestir de nuevo la mascara, no comprendía lo que pretendía. Quitó las sabanas del cuerpo de la mujer y la levantó en brazos, era hora de irse a casa y que por un largo tiempo, Wonder Woman no volviera a pisar los cuarteles de la liga de la justicia.

-Despídete de esta habitación, hasta dentro de un par de meses…

-¿Eh?..- estaba muy equivocado Batman si pensaba que no volvería antes de dar a luz –Bruce… prometo no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, pero no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada hasta que el bebé nazca. El monitoreo del planeta es algo inofensivo, algo que puedo hacer tranquilamente…

-Luego discutimos sobre eso- la interrumpió, sabiendo de ante mano que si monitoreaba o no el planeta iba a ser una ardua discusión que si o si debía ganar, pero que en ese instante no deseaba tener, solo quería disfrutar –Ahora vamos a casa, para que descanses allí.

Capturó sus labios con los propios una vez más, fundiéndose en un poderoso beso que transmitía todo lo que sentía en ese instante, todos sus sentimientos negativos se habían disipado y únicamente lo abordaban sentimientos de alegría, no lograba acordarse cuando se había sentido de esa forma alguna otra vez en su vida.

Estaba tirado sobre su sofá, con una lata de cerveza a medio tomar en la mano, con su ropa desalineada, descalzo, sucio, borracho. Miraba la televisión, el canal de noticias, que pasaban una y otra vez la caída de la heroína y el magnifico rescate de Superman. Lanzó con ira el envase de la bebida alcohólica contra el televisor, con intención de apagarlo, de callarlo, de dejar de ver como el plan empleado por su _salvador_había fallado por la intervención de aquel defensor de la justicia. Pero… ¿Qué lo hacía creer que lo ocurrido había sido obra del extraño de la noche anterior? No tenía idea, no sabía si lo que había ocurrido en la noche había sido verdadero, o si había sido todo, obra de su borrachera, la única y valiosa prueba que demostraba que había una gran posibilidad de verdad en todo, era que estaba vivo.

El extraño hombre rubio lo había acompañado hasta su pequeño y desagradable departamento, el cual tenía un solo gran ambiente, donde tenía su cocina, su comedor, improvisado por una mesa diminuta y una silla de madera muy desgastada, su living y habitación, conformados por su sillón, una manta y el televisor destartalado. Sus escasas prendas de ropa estaban desparramas por cada rincón del lugar, acompañando a la basura repartida por el suelo. Al extraño no le importó nada del decorado, lo tiró sobre el sillón y continuó dándole su explicación, intentando meterle en la cabeza que debía tener paciencia si quería que todo saliera bien, si quería que Bruce Wayne sufriera como nunca, tenían que esperar, porque había que crear un plan para destruir a la persona que más amaba, y eso no era nada fácil, porque estaban hablando de asesinar a Wonder Woman.

Roger se sentó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, alguien estaba ingresando, lo que le pareció extraño porque había cerrado la puerta con llave, y la única copia la tenía él. Tanteó el suelo buscando una nueva lata de cerveza, mientras observaba en dirección a su entrada y veía al hombre rubio.

-Tú plan falló… Superman la rescató- anunció abriendo su bebida.

El sujeto río -¿Mi plan?- preguntó divertido –Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, de todas formas dudo que se haya muerto si hubiese tocado el suelo, su cuerpo es muy resistente.

-Pero yo creí…- comentó confundido el hombre calvo, luego de tragar una buena cantidad de cerveza.

-Creíste mal… ¿Qué te dije acerca de la paciencia?- el rubio se acercó a su compañero y se sentó a su lado –Falta aún para asesinarla, falta aún mucho tiempo y créeme Roger, luego de que la termine, ese Bruce Wayne va a desear estar muerto junto a ella.

Roger miró con desconfianza al invasor de su casa, pero no pudo evitar contagiarse de la carcajada maligna que comenzó a emitir luego de decir tal terrible frase. Los ojos del rubio eran rojos, brillaban cual rubíes, y no era solo eso, sino que a parte ocultaban algo, tenían algo raro, una mezcla de arrogancia, ira, deseo de destrucción; y cuanto más la miraba menos podía dejar de hacerlo, y con rapidez se consumía por sus malos deseos.

No era el momento aún de anunciar nada, por eso mismo había permitido que Diana hablara con los héroes que habían ido a verla al satélite unos instantes, para dejarlos tranquilos, obviando parte de la información de su estado y poder ir solos a la mansión, y no seguido de un sequito de personas preocupadas. Lo que más le importaba en esos momentos era que Wonder Woman se recostará, y pudiera descansar, para recuperar fuerzas por ella y el bebé. Alfred había aparecido en la cueva en el instante exacto en el que se habían materializado los dos, como si hubiese anticipado su llegada; abrazó a la princesa amazona, alegre y aliviado por verla bien. Se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar tres tazas de té, una incluida para él, por petición de su amo, mientras los otros dos iban directo a su alcoba.

Cuando ingresó con la bandeja sostenida con ambas manos, pudo observar una escena por llamarla de alguna manera, conmovedora; Diana recostada con su camisón y su salto de cama puestos, y Bruce con un pantalón y una musculosa blanca también apoyado sobre la cama besando una de las mejillas de su mujer, mientras sostenía tanto una de sus manos como una de las de ella sobre el vientre de la amazona. Aquella escena confirmaba lo que el también sospechaba desde hacía rato, y con pesar los interrumpió para ver de que se trataba su sorpresiva reunión.

Bruce se incorporó en el instante en que le daba permiso para ingresar en el cuarto, Diana se acomodó un poco más sentada sobre la cama, y no tan recostada para poder tomar el té, que le estaba pasando el mayordomo, con mayor comodidad. No es que la charla iba a ser larga, ni que la decisión de contarle todo a Alfred había llegado luego de una ardua disputa, pero era una buena noticia, era una noticia que opacaba todo el caos que habían vivido al mediodía, era algo que les alegraba poder repetir una vez más.

-¿Alguno de los dos va a decir algo?- preguntó el anciano luego de darle un sorbo a la taza de té que tenía en sus manos.

-No hasta que te sientes, Alfred- respondió con picardía la heroína –¡Vamos! Ponte cómodo…- insistió.

-Pero su majestad, créame estoy más cómodo así- contestó con sinceridad.

-No hay caso contigo Alfred- acotó Bruce negando con su cabeza –Suficiente que aceptaste tomar el té con nosotros ¿Verdad?

El anciano asintió con una sonrisa y dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza. La situación le divertía, porque ya sabía que era lo que le iban a decir, estaba totalmente seguro, y Bruce también sabía que él lo sabía, pero aún así era importante hacerlo con palabras y ansiaba escucharlas salir de la boca de su amo.

-Creo que a Bruce le corresponde hablar en esta ocasión- acotó la princesa amazona, sonriéndole al hombre que se encontraba a su lado aún con su mano en el vientre de ella.

-Alfred…-dijo y sonrío –Vas a ser abuelo una vez más…

El antiguo empleado de los Wayne dibujo una sonrisa gigante en su rostro y apoyó con rapidez la taza de té sobre el escritorio a sus espaldas, a pesar de saberlo, no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido con la confirmación de las sospechas. Siempre había visto a Wonder Woman como una excelente candidata para el amor de su querido Bruce, de hecho ella siempre había sido su preferida, y había tenido razón. Diana había cambiado considerablemente la vida oscura y de soledad que llevaba su "hijo" y a cada momento que llevaban juntos la mejoraba más y más. Se acercó a la heroína y le beso la frente, luego de felicitarla con una mueca de alegría que abarcaba todo su rostro. La mujer lo abrazó casi por inercia, estaba como en otro mundo, un mundo que la había adentrado parte de la última frase que había dicho Bruce.

El multimillonario cruzó solo un par más de palabras, tales como felicidades, gracias, algo sobre el bebé, antes de que el mayordomo retomara sus tareas habituales con una felicidad especial llenándole el alma. Pero Diana las escuchó como si fueran zumbidos de mosquito en su oído, sin comprender que decían claramente, porque en su cabeza no podía dejar de retumbar la frase que la había helado: **una vez más**. Sí, ella estaba al tanto del papel paternal que había tenido en la vida de Dick, de Tim, de Cassandra, pero no era en ellos en los que pensaba, no en los hijos del corazón, sino con el que compartía un lazo sanguíneo. Damian, el niño que había concebido con Talia Al Ghul, el nieto de Ra's Al Ghul, quien hacía un tiempo se había ido a visitar a su madre y no había regresado de su viaje. Quizás por eso no lo había tenido tan presente hasta ese instante. Su relación no era buena ni era mala. Diana sabía que no era un niño malo, pero a veces sus comentarios y sus modos no eran los mejores, al único que respetaba en todo momento era a Bruce. Y aunque ella se esforzara a veces de sobre manera por caerle había una pared de hielo invisible que parecía los separaría por siempre.

-Diana- escuchó con debilidad en sus pensamientos. Bruce la veía perdida, mirando a la pared, intentaba llamar su atención y no lo lograba, Damian, la noticia del embarazo y especular como podría llegar a tomársela la tenían fuera de sí. –Diana…- intentó una vez más, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella –Diana ¿Estás bien?... Diana.

El último llamado finalmente la regresó a la realidad, llevó su mirada a Bruce e intentó fingir una sonrisa, pero no iban con ella esas cosas, no podía engañar de esa manera a su hombre, quien insistió -¿Estás bien, Diana?

-Si si, solo me quede pensando…- le sonrío una vez más –Solo eso, no te preocupes.

Bruce la miró poco convencido –¿Quieres que hablemos al respecto?

La amazona negó con la cabeza manteniendo la sonrisa, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto –Es una tontería…

-¿Estás preocupada por Damian?- la interrumpió sujetándole las manos y dibujando una expresión comprensiva en su rostro. Sonrío cuando la vio asentir apenada, por un instante había pensando en preguntarle como se había dado cuenta, porque hasta donde ella sabía no podía leer mentes, pero Bruce era terriblemente observador, y ella era la peor guardando sus sentimientos, así que prefirió simplemente contestarle. Él antes de hablar, le soltó las manos y la rodeó con sus brazos llevándola contra su cuerpo –No te preocupes por él, yo me hago cargo…- le besó la mejilla con presión –Vamos, princesa… por hoy no quiero más que sonrisas.

Ella le sonrío con picardía –Bruce…-dijo intentando llamar su atención -Esas frases no van contigo…-

Bruce curvó sus labios de forma molesta, como haciéndose el ofendido, pero Diana pareció no prestarle atención a su acto, ya que sin previó aviso y con un cambio de animo sorpresivo, sujetó el rostro de su amado con ambas manos, lo miró fijo a los ojos y exclamó feliz –¡Vamos a tener un bebé!- Inmediatamente luego de la frase junto sus labios con los de él para fundirse en un beso lleno de pasión y desenfreno.

* * *

**Espero sus criticas constructivas, sus intrigas o sus mensajes de apoyo *..***

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos estamos viendo ;D**


	4. Sorpresas

**Lo prometido es deuda. Sinceramente no se porque tarde tanto en subir este capitulo porque lo tengo escrito de hace mucho, el quinto también esta listo y el sexto casi casi, le estoy dando los detalles finales. **

**Perdonen por la tardanza u.u **

**Un par de aclaraciones. Voy a nombrar una heroína que quizas no tengan idea de quien se trate, y aunque la busquen en google dudo que aprezca, porque la invente yo :P Ceniza Negra. Los otros dos son personajes de DC, o sea que no me pertenecen, como tampoco ninguno de los otros personajes de esta historia.**

**Gracias por esperar y leerla**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Capitulo Cuatro: Sorpresas.

La idea no le había convencido desde el principio, a pesar de ser él quien la había gestado en su preocupada y ocupada mente. No había pasado mucho tiempo del incidente en el orfanato, y Diana aún no había podido ver a esos pequeños que había intentando salvar de las garras de Cheetah. No había pasado un día sin que los nombrase, sin que le mostrará su expresión de derrota, porque la muy orgullosa, la muy tonta pensaba que les había fallado, que sino hubiese sido por Shayera y los poderes inestables del niño, otro podría haber sido el fin, y hubiera sido uno bastante catastrófico. A la villana no le hubiera importado asesinar a Helen, siempre y cuando se hubiera podido llevar a Zach con ella, Wonder Woman no se hubiera perdonado eso y no estaba para soportar disgustos de tal profundidad emocional en el estado en que se encontraba, no era que lo pensaba porque la confirmación de la llegada de su nuevo hijo lo había puesto el doble de cuidadoso y protector, sino que solo quería que todo estuviera bien y que su mujer no sufriera por nada en el mundo. Dicho sea de paso, por eso mismo haciendo a un lado sus dudas, esa misma tarde mando a buscar una sorpresa.

Definitivamente era un sueño hecho realidad. Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza salir del orfanato, que alguien lo adoptase y le brindase una casa con una familia amorosa que lo cuidase, más allá de que la familia que lo había adoptado era un poco extraña.

Con ayuda de un par de héroes habían podido reconstruir el orfanato y regresarlo a sus funciones en menos de una semana; se había decidido enviar un héroe cada día intentando así mantener a raya a los villanos, sabiendo ya que el plan desde el inicio había sido llevarse con ellos al pequeño que tenía poderes, hasta que lo verdaderamente pactado se llevara a cabo.

Casi nada había cambiado en el orfanato, o quizás si, el despreció que sentían por Zach, la discriminación que los niños tenían para con él por el tema de sus poderes había crecido considerablemente, todos lo hacían responsable por el destructivo ataque de los villanos, por las muertes que habían sufrido algunos de sus compañeros, por las dolorosas heridas que muchos tenían, incluso algunos adultos del personal le temían. La única que no estaba dispuesta a soltarle la mano era Helen, a pesar de haber vivido tal peligrosa aventura, la pequeña estaba aún más dispuesta que antes a nunca abandonar a su amigo, ella había visto como él la había defendido de Cheetah, como con sus poderes había logrado derribar a aquella villana que había intentado asesinar a Wonder Woman, no cabía lugar en su cabeza para pensar que su mejor amigo era un ser peligroso, y si el hecho de estar siempre junto a él le prohibía tener otros amigos, era algo que estaba decidida a afrontar.

Fire había sido la enviada justo en el día en que la vida del niño iba a comenzar a mejorar, estaba en verdad muy contenta con la decisión que habían tomado junto a sus compañeros de la Liga; había podido ver con sus propios ojos el rechazo que todos los internos tenían para con Zach, y el vano intento sobrehumano que hacían para alejar a Helen de él. Tenían que sacarlo de allí, no solo para cuidar a todos de un nuevo ataque, sino para que el pudiera tener una vida más tranquila, en un lugar donde nadie lo discrimine por lo que en verdad era.

Tora Olafsdotter había arribado allí no mucho después que Fire, la actuación al cruzarse con la superheroína que estaba patrullando los pasillos había sido buena, su expresión de sorpresa había obligado al director a explicarle el porque de los héroes en la institución, pero lo cierto era que aquella mujer de cabellos blancos, era Ice, y había ido al hogar de niños haciendo uso de su identidad verdadera para poder adoptar al niño sin levantar algún tipo de sospecha. No hubiera sido buena idea que sepan que Ice y Fire tenían a su cuidado al nuevo meta, y si bien Tora era una modelo y podía llegar a llamar la atención que adoptara a un niño, y más el niño del problema, no era una de las mujeres más importantes o hasta famosas en su trabajo, así que con ayuda de héroes que en sus ratos libres eran periodistas todo se podía manejar.

Había sido un golpe duro para el niño dejar su orfanato, dejar atrás a su mejor amiga, pero las dos heroínas le habían dado su palabra de que podría verla todas las veces que quisiera, a parte en el fondo de su alma le emocionaba la idea de entrenar para convertirse en unos años en miembro de los Titanes y luego pasar a la Liga. No tardo mucho en adaptarse esa semana a su nueva casa de Manhattan, tenía un cuarto para el solo, lleno de juegos, de ropa, de libros, había acomodado en su cama los muñecos que le había prestado Helen hasta que se volvieran a ver, una muñeca de Wonder Woman y un muñeco de Batman, a penas había ingresado en el cuarto. Zach se sentía raro, nunca antes nadie le había dado tanta atención, y por primera vez o mejor dicho de una manera aún más poderosa agradecía a sus poderes por brindarle lo que le brindaban. Primero a Helen, ahora sus dos madres súper poderosas.

-¡Zach! ¿Estás listo?- preguntó Ice mientras continuaba lavando los platos sucios del desayuno.

-¡Ya casi!- gritó el niño desde su habitación.

-Bea…- dijo la mujer aún con su quehacer entre manos, mientras su compañera de casa leía una revista de moda que la tenía a ella en la tapa -¿Podrías ayudarle?- Miró el reloj que tenían una de las paredes –Se va hacer tarde…

Fire dejó la revista con cuidado sobre la mesa, le sonrío a la vez que asentía a su compañera y caminaba con un paso vivo hacía el pasillo que le conducía al antiguo cuarto de invitados, habitación que ahora pertenecía a Zach.

-Vas a volver a la noche, Zach ¿Qué tanto estas guardando?- indagó la brasilera sonriendo de costado mientras aún caminaba.

Tora sonreía mientras se secaba las manos con un repasador, si alguna vez había pensado que era totalmente feliz había estado equivocada, el niño había sido la cereza de su postre. Agradecía a Odin por habérselo enviado.

Ya habían pasado las tres de la tarde, habían pasado por a penas cinco minutos, pero habían pasado y el avión no llegaba. No había habido ningún aviso de retraso, aún así estaba llegando tarde. Bruce estaba parado cerca de una escalera, movía su pie contra el piso una y otra vez, mantenía sus brazos cruzados y una mirada algo seca. Ingresar sin que lo reconozcan había sido una hazaña difícil que no le había salido para nada bien, y en verdad se había cansado de sacarse fotos con cuanta chica se cruzase, por suerte su último intento de aislamiento le había funcionado. Su expresión seria había alejado a todo el mundo, y lo había dejado en paz por un rato.

Levantó su muñeca para ver el reloj, a penas había pasado otro minuto, se quejó, quería llegar a su casa, quería ver a Diana, esas dos semanas prácticamente en la mansión luego del accidente en el orfanato lo habían malacostumbrado, pero es que sincerándose consigo mismo se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería vivir el embarazo con ella, estar en todo momento para poder apoyarla en cualquier cosa que sucediera. Aún así no estuvieron solos durante las semanas, muchos héroes los habían ido a visitar para ver como estaba Wonder Woman y saber porque estaba sorpresivamente con una licencia como heroína, por tiempo indeterminado. Los dos habían decidido no anunciar nada aún, Diana tenía demasiados enemigos como para sacar a la luz la noticia de su estado, habían barajado la idea de que ella viviera los meses que le restaban en Themyscira, pero a ninguno de los dos les parecía justo, cualquier mal que se le viniera lo enfrentarían juntos, y si algo muy malo en verdad ocurría, siempre podían recurrir a aquella última opción, de todas maneras la visita a la isla de amazonas estaba planificada para dentro de un par de días, Hippolyta estaba entre las pocas personas que sabrían de la noticia antes que muchos otros. Y regresarían para la llegada de Damian, y se prepararían para anunciárselo a él y sus otros hermanos.

Bruce regresó a la realidad al ver una mano extendida delante de él, una mujer joven de cabello de plata, que sostenía con la otra mano a un niño de cabellera rubia. Apretó la mano de la mujer regalándole una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Wayne ¿Hace mucho nos espera?- preguntó Tora algo nerviosa soltando la mano del hombre.

-No, para nada- mintió Bruce, despeinando los cabellos del niño, intentando que quitara esa expresión de terror de su rostro al verlo.

-Hola, señor Wayne…- saludo Zach con timidez.

-Le agradezco mucho por haberlo traído, Diana va a estar muy contenta- agradeció Bruce sonriendo nuevamente.

-Por favor, no me agradezca… Zach también quería verla…

Bruce miró al niño y le extendió la mano –Vamos Zach, tenemos que llegar antes que Helen, no quiero que Diana la vea antes de tiempo…

-A las ocho nos volvemos a encontrar aquí ¿Le parece, señor Wayne?- preguntó Tora viendo como su hijo sujetaba la mano del hombre.

-Seguramente mi mayordomo traiga al niño, pero aquí será…- El hombre parecía dispuesto a irse, de hecho había dado sus primeros pasos junto con el niño pero se detuvo de improvisto y observó a la mujer -¿Puedo alcanzarla a algún lado, señorita Olafsdotter?

Ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza –No, está bien, Señor Wayne, no se preocupe- Llevó su mirada a la del niño –Espero te portes bien, Zach.

El niño asintió y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras saludaba a Tora. No había nada por lo que temer, iba a ver a Helen al mismo tiempo que vería a Wonder Woman, su vida había mejorado considerablemente en tan poco tiempo, quizás su nueva madre tenía razón, Odin era muy generoso con los que tenían sangre de guerrero corriendo en sus venas, y él la tenía, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Diana estaba recostada sobre el sillón principal del gigantesco living de la mansión, tenía sus pies descalzos, y su calzado descansando muy cerca del sofá. Vestía un par de jeans y una remera blanca bastante ajustada a su cuerpo, Shayera le había dicho que aprovechase a usar ese tipo de ropa mientras su panza no crezca, porque luego ya nada le quedaría tan bien como antes. Río al recordar eso, el rostro de su amiga indignado, y se dio cuenta de la poca atención que le estaba prestando al libro que tenía entre manos. Llevó su mirada para atrás directo a una pequeña mesita, donde había un gran plato hondo lleno de frutillas con mucha crema, dobló a penas la punta de la pagina del libro que estaba leyendo, estiro sus brazos intentando hasta lograr alcanzar el postre que estaba esperando ser devorado por ella, y lo comió como si no la hubieran alimentado en días. Nuevamente se río, esta vez de ella misma, observó su vientre aún sin crecimiento y le dedico un amoroso pensamiento mientras se alimentaba.

Había estado durante esas dos semanas peleándose consigo misma, los primeros días casi no se había movido de la cama, por ordenes de J'onn, y reiteradas veces, siempre en los momentos en que Bruce no estaba, había llorado por lo vencida que se sentía con respecto a su enfrentamiento con Cheetah, y el haberle fallado a Helen y Zach. Envidiaba ver salir a Batman todas las noches a patrullar la ciudad, y hasta un par de veces lo había esperado despierta, situación que no le agrado mucho a su marido, porque ya su estado no le permitía descansar como era debido, como para que se estuviera preocupando por él. Los vómitos, los mareos, las nauseas no cesaban, y no lo harían hasta pasado uno o dos meses más. Pero más allá de no poder hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaban en el mundo que era salvar a la gente, no se podía quejar. Se había sentido muy contenida, infinidad de amigos la habían ido a visitar, amigos que aún no sabían de su condición, ni lo sabrían por un tiempo; y Bruce casi se había tomado libre esas semanas, unas mini vacaciones para cuidar a su mujer embarazada. De todas formas a quien debía darle un premio era a Alfred, estaba demasiado pendiente de ella, quizás hasta exageraba un poco, todo lo que pedía lo tenía, por suerte sus antojos no habían sido de cosas muy extrañas, básicamente, grandes porciones de frutillas con mucha crema. Lo que dirían sus hermanas, su madre si la vieran como estaba, sin hacer nada, comiendo a más no poder, tirada en aquel sofá con todos los lujos de la mansión rodeándola. Dos semanas sin peleas, dos semanas sin entrenar ¿Podría Artemis vivir de esa manera? De ninguna manera, se volvería loca. De hecho debía volver a loca a sus hermanas queriendo pelear todo el tiempo. Río una vez más y suspiro con aires de nostalgia. Disfrutaba mucho de las batallas con sus hermanas en su isla natal, en especial las que tenía con la pelirroja o con Philippus, si, señor, eran dignas rivales. En algún momento tendría que ir, de hecho irían en un par de días, el viaje estaba casi terminado de planificar. Sería doble sorpresa para la reina de la isla, su hija visitándola sin aviso, y enterarse de que por fin sería abuela. Que bien sonaba decir que sería madre, y que a su vez la suya sería abuela. Su alma efectivamente rebalsaba de felicidad.

Aún así cuando comunicó a Bruce la idea de ir a Themyscira pareció darse cuenta de la expresión poco grata por la noticia, y su esfuerzo por dibujarle una sonrisa o era quizá que el comentario de Flash respectó a las suegras todavía le estaba resonando en la cabeza ¿Podía ella llegar a tener una idea equivocada del respeto y cariño que su madre y Bruce se tenían? Pensó unos instantes, y se contestó. De ninguna manera, ella estaba segura de lo que decía, Wally solía hablar sin saber.

Salió un instante de sus pensamientos para enfrentar su mirada con el tazón vació, sucio con algunas manchas de crema en sus paredes y piso. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. No podía continuar la nada que estaba haciendo si no tenía más frutillas con quien disfrutar.

-¡Alfred!- Lo llamó llevando sus pasos hacía la salida del cuarto -¡Espero que quede más crema!- Río sola mientras aceleraba el paso y se perdía fuera del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Bruce estaba en la puerta de su casa junto a los dos niños, ambos tomados de la mano. A penas se habían visto habían corrido uno junto al otro, y habían tardado un instante en separarse, se notaba que se extrañaban, se notaba todo lo que se querían. Y a parte su reunión no se estaba dando en ámbitos comunes, es decir, Ice o Fire no lo habían llevado al orfanato a ver a Helen, se estaban reencontrando en la puerta de la mansión Wayne para ver a Wonder Woman, para ver a su heroína preferida, para verla luego de esa cruel batalla que la había dejado tan lastimada y por la que ambos se sentían tan responsables.

Los dos ingresaron con una mezcla de sentimientos en la mirada, principalmente temor pero estaban tan bien asombrados, esa casa parecía eterna, estaban en un pasillo que parecía no tener final, y podían ver que había muchas puertas, que los adentrarían vaya a saber alguien a que lugar. El dueño de casa intentaba tranquilizarlos, pero los entendía. Quizá porque ya había vivido con otros niños la misma expresión al llegar a la casa por primera vez, Dick, Jason, Tim… Sonrío al recordar sus rostros de pequeños, y al instante sus imágenes actuales invadieron su cabeza, habían crecido demasiado, y muy rápido.

-Diana, estoy en casa- Anunció haciéndole señas de silencio a los dos chiquillos que rieron divertidos.

La heroína tardo un instante en responder, de hecho había intentado hacerlo pero la cantidad de frutillas y crema en su boca habían impedido que lo dicho se entendiese mucho, solo había logrado pronunciar de forma correcta - …Aquí…

Los niños rieron, al igual que Bruce, pero sus risas se vieron apagadas por un chillido, una aguda, pero preciosa voz de una niña, que apareció corriendo por el pasillo desde la entrada de la biblioteca.

-¡Tío Bruce!- la pequeña rubia de apenas cuatro años corrió hasta los brazos del millonario, quien inmediatamente la levantó.

Zach y Helen los miraron extrañados, sin embargo la mirada del morocho estaba puesta en Helena, quien le sonreía y abrazaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Helena?- preguntó curioso, porque si ella estaba su madre definitivamente también debía estar allí.

-Vinimos a visitarte con mamá porque tenemos que darte una sorpresa…- río divertida mientras centraba la mirada en los niños -¿Y ellos? ¿Quiénes son?

Bruce dejó en el suelo a Helena y le sujetó la mano.

-Ellos son Helen y Zach, vienen a visitar a Diana. Vamos a verla…- Los tres niños asintieron y retomaron su camino hasta donde se encontraban Diana y Selina.

-Sabes tío Bruce…- Comentó la pequeña mirando al morocho –Creo saber porque esta enferma tía Diana…

-¿Si?- Le dedicó una sonrisa de costado, estaba totalmente seguro que Diana no le había dicho nada a Selina del embarazo, menos frente a Helena que siempre repetía todo lo que escuchaba -¿Por qué se enfermó?

-Le cayeron mal todas las frutillas que se comió…

Cuando entró en la biblioteca entendió a que se refería Helena con las frutillas, Diana estaba sentada al lado de Selina, quien sostenía una taza de té, con un tazón lleno de frutillas con crema, y no era todo, ya que en la mesa que tenía atrás tenía dos tarros uno con más frutillas y el otro con crema.

Ambas se pusieron de pie al ver ingresar a Bruce con Helena, ambas con una sonrisa de bienvenida. La pequeña corrió a los brazos de su mamá con rapidez, la abrazó e instantáneamente llevó su vista también a la torre de frutillas. Selina se dispuso a complacer los deseos de su pequeña, mientras Bruce hacía una seña con su mano en dirección a la entrada.

-Vamos… entren- Insistió.

Los ojos de Wonder Woman se cristalizaron al instante en el que vio a los dos niños entrar con timidez a la biblioteca, dio un par de pasos cortos con una gran sonrisa de sorpresa dibujada con sus labios. Los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron, como si buscaran aprobación en la mirada del otro para dejar atrás la timidez y correr a abrazar a la heroína, que fue lo que inmediatamente hicieron.

Diana se dejó caer en el piso y rodeo a los dos con sus brazos; los aferro bien contra su cuerpo y los estrujó. Estaba muy contenta de verlos bien, le tranquilizaba el alma ver la felicidad rebosante en sus rostros, podría finalmente reemplazar la expresión de terror en sus miradas que le había quedado de la última vez que los había visto.

-¡Helen! ¡Zach! ¡Que alegría!- Exclamó sujetándolos con un poco más de firmeza y poniéndose de a poco de pie.

Helena saltó del sillón al ver lo que sucedía y antes de que Diana pudiera levantarse completamente con ambas niños a cuestas, se colgó de su cuello para también ella poder volar un instante. Riendo junto a los tres pequeños comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje.

-Diana…- dijo Bruce intentando llamarle la atención, ya que lo que estaba haciendo no le parecía para nada divertido en su estado. Selina río entretenida, mientras Diana continuaba en el juego con los niños.

-Vamos Bruce, no es que se esté esforzando- Se acerco al hombre que la miraba con intriga, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y su expresión tranquila- Ella no es normal, sostener un edificio seria hacer esfuerzo, no levantar a tres pequeños niños.

-¿A qué te refieres, Selina?- Preguntó intentando parecer desentendido sin en verdad lograrlo.

-No conmigo, Bruce- Selina río una vez más –Pase por lo mismo que ella, su postura es muy delatora, ni hablar de lo que está comiendo y como lo hace…- Dio unos pasos en dirección a él extendiendo sus brazos –Te felicito.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, mientras Diana bajaba a los niños e iba a buscar a la mesa los dos recipientes llenos de crema y de frutillas.

-¿Quién quiere frutillas con crema?- Ofreció con los dos tazones en sus manos caminando nuevamente a donde se encontraban los tres niños sentados en el suelo levantando sus manos y gritando "Yo" al unísono.

Los adultos les sonrieron, y Diana apuro su caminar.

-Bruce hay algo de lo que debo hablarte…- Observó a los niños riendo con Diana y templó su expresión –En privado…

El héroe de Gotham asintió con su cabeza, le marcó el camino de salida de la biblioteca y salió caminando tras ella.

-Vamos a estar en el escritorio- Advirtió a su mujer antes de dejar por completo el salón de lectura, pero nadie le contestó, ya que tanto los pequeños como Diana estaban muy concentrados en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Saben como se comen las frutillas?- Inquirió la heroína con una expresión pícara invadiendo cada curva de su rostro.

Los tres niños negaron con sus cabezas, riendo a la vez. Diana sujetó una gran y rojiza frutilla, la deslizó con rapidez por la torre de suave y blanca crema, ensució cada una de las narices de los chicos que tenían enfrente y luego la devoró. Nuevamente Helena, Helen y Zach se echaron a reír con emoción.

-Va a ser una gran madre- Acotó Selina cerrando con cuidado la puerta del despacho –Los niños la adoran… -Se detuvo a pensar un segundo continuando con su caminar para adentrarse en el salón y concluyó su frase con una risita burlona- De hecho todos lo hacen.

Bruce devolvió el gesto de la misma forma y la invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones bordo que tenía enfrentados un poco antes del gran escritorio de roble. Selina de inmediato se sentó, sabía que lo tenía para contarle le agradaría a Batman, pero quizás no tanto a Bruce, ya que un poco su relato involucraba a su mujer.

A veces a Selina no dejaba de sorprenderle la confianza ciega que Diana tenía para con aquel nato seductor, es decir, ellos dos habían tenido una relación de idas y vueltas durante años, se habían amado, aún continuaban haciéndolo, eso estaba claro, su lazo era muy especial; y Wonder Woman lo sabía y lo aceptaba, finalmente por algo la había elegido a ella ¿No? Catwoman sabía que aquella fiera amazona le daba mucho de lo que ella nunca podría tener con él, la confianza era un elemento muy esencial en la vida de Bruce, y ella innumerada cantidad de veces la había destrozado. Diana era la luz que tanto le faltaba al protector de Gotham, y Selina que desde hacía mucho tiempo lo conocía y trataba con él, estaba demasiado agradecida por el bien que ella le hacía.

Su relación ahora con el importante empresario era de amistad, una gran amistad, y por como venía la mano con respecto a sus vidas, tanto la de él como la de ella, permanecería así quizás hasta el fin de sus días y era algo que en verdad la alegraba.

-Veras Bruce, supongo que habrás oído el rumor que dice que aquí en Gotham está operando una nueva organización de trata de blancas ¿Verdad?- La morocha cruzó sus piernas mientras lo miraba asentir con seriedad.

-¿Sabes algo sobre ello?- Inquirió intrigado. Sabía de la posibilidad de una nueva organización, había impedido el secuestro de varias adolescentes de Gotham durante los dos últimos meses y algo había investigado.

-Si, algo me entere, y tienes que saber que en cualquier momento van a pedir ayuda de Diana- Selina vio como la expresión del rostro de Bruce se disgustaba más y más a cada palabra que emitía- La sede de la Fundación Wonder Woman que está en Buenos Aires, se está haciendo cargo de atender a las chicas que rescataron…-

-¿Buenos Aires?- La interrumpió algo confuso -¿Llevan a las chicas para allí?

-Así es. Según tengo entendido secuestran chicas no solo de Gotham, sino que de diferentes estados del país, las traen para aquí y las transportan en barco hasta Argentina, donde las reparten en diferentes prostíbulos ilegales en el país.

-Y todo esto delante de mis narices…- Se maldijo para sus adentros ¿Cuántas mujeres? ¿Durante cuanto tiempo pudieron estar sacándolas del país, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta? Había estado muy lento con eso, así no podría limpiar Gotham por completo.

Selina lo miró con desapruebo –El Gaucho, Ceniza Negra y Cimarrón desarmaron tres burdeles y siguen en eso, pero sino detenemos al líder desde aquí dudo que paren.

-Yo me hago cargo- Afirmó poniéndose de pie –Puedes estar tranquila.

-Siempre solo ¿Verdad, Batman?- Se burló imitándolo.

-Gotham es mi ciudad, Selina.

-Si, pero esto no pasa solo aquí. La fundación va a contactar a Diana, y sabes que ella va a viajar a Argentina de inmediato para ayudar.

-También me voy a ocupar de ello- Le contestó con un tono de voz cortado.

-Bruce, no la sofoques- Lo regaño la antigua villana –Se que quieres protegerla, y más ahora por el bebé, pero ella puede cuidarse sola y lo sabes.

Los dos se miraron con seriedad, y en conjunto al instante se sonrieron. Selina sabía que no estaba demás lo que le había dicho, porque Bruce solía querer compensar lo que pensaba que le faltaba para cuidar como era debido a Diana, con un exceso de protección, que solo ella porque era ella le soportaba, y a veces era bueno que alguien le dijeran las cosas.

Un grito agudo y fino irrumpió su tranquilidad. Helena gritaba, pedía por su mamá, no de una manera que le preocupase a la mujer, sino más bien con un tono que la divertía.

-Te buscan- Comentó Bruce burlándose, mientras Selina abría la puerta y veía a su hija con su rostro lleno de crema.

-¿Qué te hiciste, Helena?- La cuestionó sin saber como no echarse a reír por como se encontraba su rostro.

-Nos terminamos todas las frutillas- Dijo la pequeña mientras su madre la levantan en brazos e intentaba limpiarle la cara con una de sus manos.

-Ya veo- Le respondió elevando sus cejas.

Helena se acercó al oído de su mamá y le habló bajando el tono de voz, intentando decirle un secreto que Bruce escuchó con total perfección -¿Ya le dijiste?

Selina negó con su cabeza –Tú tienes que decírselo.

La pequeña desvió su mirada a donde estaba parado Bruce, quien la miraba intrigado dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Tío Bruce… ¿Puedes venir con Tía Diana a mi fiesta de cumpleaños el próximo sábado?

–Por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada- Bruce se acercó a Helena y a Selina, y beso la mejilla de la niña con cariño.

Diana apareció justo con Zach y Helen de la mano y sonrió al ver la escena. Ver a Bruce tan paternal, la hacía morirse de ganas de verlo comportarse así con su bebé.

Selina desvió su rostro hacía los dos pequeños –Ustedes también están invitados.

Zach y Helen se miraron sorprendidos y ambos al mismo tiempo abrazaron con fuerza a Diana. Ninguno de los dos jamás se habían imaginado lo que estaban viviendo, era como ser parte de la familia Wayne, era como formar parte de la vida de Wonder Woman, solo que sin el como, porque efectivamente estaban formando parte de la vida de esa heroína a quien tanto admiraban.

Helen lo había pensando durante todo el día y con firmeza podía decir que no iba a permitir que nadie nunca más se atreviera a decirle que los sueños no se volvían realidad, porque definitivamente una persona que pudiera pensar así, no entendía en absoluto los maravillosos e inesperados regalos que la vida podía llegar a brindarte.

Se sentía disfrazada, usando ese gran sombrero, los lentes de sol, la bufanda casi cubriéndole la boca, vistiendo aquel largo tapado ciruela, ocultando la mirada, dirigiéndola al suelo; pero era necesario. No quería que nadie la reconociera, pero quería demostrar que podía hacer cosas sola, que no estaba invalida por su estado, que simplemente estaba embarazada.

Convencer a Alfred no había sido problema, y Bruce no tenía porque enterarse de que su mayordomo la había dejado caminar un par de cuadras solas al centro de la ciudad, repleto de gente para poder comprar el libro que quería llevarle a su madre, mientras él iba hacer las compras para la semana. Podía entender con perfección su postura, sabía que Gotham no era de las ciudades más tranquilas del mundo, pero eran una amazona con años de entrenamiento, caminando simplemente cinco o seis cuadras hasta una librería ¿Qué problema podría tener?

Intentaba mantenerse atenta a las pequeñeces cotidianas que sucedían en la ciudad, pero no podía evitar dejar volar su mente entre recuerdos, había pasado una tarde maravillosa con los niños días atrás, Bruce la había sorprendido al llevarlos a visitarla, siempre había creído, más desde el ataque, que él pensaba que sería mejor que ella no tuviera más contacto con ninguno de los dos hasta que pasara un tiempo. Pero como siempre la había sorprendido, y Diana amaba sus sorpresas.

Pasó caminando por delante de la entrada de un callejón, observó de reojo hacía adentro y pudo divisar a dos extraños hombres de ropas sucias, y aspecto sospechoso hablando entre sí. Corrió su vista hacía delante y vio a un policía en la esquina del frente, detenido contra la pared, observando con recelo todos los movimientos de los transeúntes. Eso la tranquilizó, porque esos dos sujetos no le habían dado buena espina en absoluto. Continúo un poco más con su paso y colocó la mano en la puerta de la gran biblioteca cuando oyó un grito agudo, de terror. Giró su rostro con violencia provocando la caída de su sombrero y vio con claridad como con una velocidad increíble esos dos hombres del callejón, sujetaban a una adolescente, y con mucha presión, a plena luz del día, intentaban meterla dentro de un auto detenido en la acera.

Estaba perpleja. Nadie se inmutaba ante lo que estaban mirando, al contrario, los dueños, los trabajadores de los locales abiertos, sean restaurantes, librerías, casas de venta de ropa cerraron sus puertas inmediatamente, con una velocidad sorprendente y el policía miraba

para otro lado, omitiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, omitiendo el intento de secuestro que tenía bajo sus narices. Solo una anciana dio un par de pasos en dirección a la peligrosa escena, con su cartera preparada para intentar golpear a alguno de los maleantes y ver si podía liberar a la chica.

Diana sujetó a la mujer de la mano y con su firme mirada le hizo entender que ella se haría cargo de la situación. Dio un giro sobre su propio eje, y su ropa cambio por su tan característico uniforme. Antes de poder emitir una palabra los secuestradores la vieron y tal fue el susto que soltaron a la chica, permitiendo que con una no meditada decisión, saliera corriendo en dirección a la anciana, Wonder Woman y el policía que sorpresivamente se estaba acercando a la escena, desde la otra esquina.

-¡Se escapa!- Gritó uno de los hombres, estirando su mano intentando detenerla sin lograrlo.

-¡Ven aquí, pequeña!- Le dijo el policía estirando sus manos para sujetarla, y querer ponerla en un lugar seguro.

La heroína dejó de prestar atención a los maleantes, corrió su vista al inesperado accionar del policía, que como bien había visto la anciana, había decidido intervenir al darse cuenta ante quien se encontraba.

Aprovechando la distracción uno de los secuestradores en cuestión sacó un arma que tenía en su bolsillo y disparó directo a la cabeza de la heroína.

-¡WONDER WOMAN!- Vocifero la anciana, intentando advertirla.

Y de repente todo en la visión de Diana se volvió negro, se volvió oscuro y el sonido del disparo se mantuvo retumbando en sus oídos.

* * *

**Nos vemos en la proxima entrega!**

**Gracias ^^  
**


	5. Themyscira

**Hola**

**Regreso luego de un tiempo complicado en mi vida que ya por suerte paso. **

**Deberia haber subido este capitulo antes porque ya lo tenia escrito, pero lo cierto es que queria terminar el septimo antes de seguir. El septimo no lo termine, ya casi esta, pero subo, porque yo tambien son lectora y sufro cuando alguien no postea capitulos nuevos. **

**Para los lectores de mi fic de Bleach, quizas lean los dos, les pido mil disculpas, pero ando con un problema con Bleach, estoy como desanimada, no me gusta como va el manga y hace que no tenga ganas de escribir. En algun momento pasara algo nuevo genial y yo voy a poder continuarlo. **

**Volviendo a la princesa amazona y el caballero oscuro, espero que disfruten esta nueva entrega y en breve estare subiendo el sexto. **

**Recuerden que los personajes no son mio, son pri**

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco: Themyscira**

_Y de repente todo en la visión de Diana se volvió negro, se volvió oscuro y el sonido del disparo se mantuvo retumbando en sus oídos._

La gente en la calle se quedó perpleja, los malhechores sabían que estaban perdidos, mientras que tanto la anciana y la niña se mostraban agradecidas. La oscuridad que había cubierto a Wonder Woman, no era otra que la oscuridad de la capa de Batman, quien luego de lanzar un batarang, que efectivamente desvió la bala, sujetó a Diana por la cintura cubriéndola instintivamente con su cuerpo, para evitar que un segundo impacto pudiera lastimarla; un impacto que nunca llegó.

Batman acababa de aparecer a plena luz del día, en pleno centro de Gotham, y había protegido con un extraño recelo a su compañera de la Liga de la Justicia. No lo había planeado, no era de su estilo aparecerse y mostrarse tan protector con alguien, menos con una de sus compañeras con súper poderes, pero lo cierto era que no lo había podido evitar, en cuanto Oráculo le informó lo que sucedía, y le dijo que Diana estaba presente, corrió como pudo para llegar a tiempo a protegerla, y si bien sabía que esa bala quizás la hubiera podido desviar con sus brazaletes, no iba arriesgarse a que no sucediera. Los dos secuestradores intentaron moverse, con intención de subirse al auto y huir, pero no podían, estaban paralizados por el miedo que el guardián nocturno les infundía; y el canto de las sirenas de policías que se hacía cada vez más presente.

Bruce acomodó su boca cerca de la oreja de la heroína y le susurró con agilidad –Vete a casa, Diana…- Luego se alejó con cuidado de ella, actuando con algo de brusquedad y sin dirigirle la mirada, llevando su paso directo a los secuestradores que lo observaban con aires de perdición, pronunció –Está es mi ciudad, Wonder Woman. Yo me hago cargo, no necesito ayuda.

Ambos se miraron de reojo. Diana se acercó a la joven, que estaba junto a la anciana y el policía; y antes de emitir algún tipo de sonido destruyó con la mirada al oficial. Inmediatamente retomó su sonrisa diplomática -¿Estás bien?- La joven asintió moviendo su cabeza con timidez. Wonder Woman le acarició el rostro, mientras le dedicaba una mueca de afecto a ella y la valiente anciana –Muchas gracias, señora.

-No me agradezca, Wonder Woman. Yo no hice nada- Respondió la mujer con rapidez, negando con las manos algo avergonzada.

Diana llevó su vista enfadada, su expresión decepcionada, a toda la gente que se había escondido y ahora se asomaba por la llegada de la policía y la rápida captura que Batman había logrado sobre los dos secuestradores.

-Fue muy valiente- Levantó vuelo con lentitud mientras continuaba hablando -Si la gente fuera un poco más como usted, está ciudad estaría mejor, señora.

Miró de reojo por última vez a Batman, quien empujaba a los dos malhechores dentro de la patrulla de policías, y retomó su camino lejos de allí. A pocas cuadras encontró a Alfred acomodando un par de bolsas en el baúl del auto y descendió para encontrarse con él.

-Señorita Diana ¿Está usted bien?- Preguntó el anciano con un tono preocupado –El Señor Wayne me dijo que siguiera con mis actividades, pero me era difícil concentrarme con tanto ruido…

Diana le sonrió –No te preocupes Alfred, estoy bien.

El mayordomo cerró el baúl del auto, se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera y la abrió, invitando a la heroína a ingresar.

-Solo espero que Bruce no haga tanto problema por lo que sucedió- Suspiró e ingresó en el vehículo, mientras Alfred le regalaba una sonrisa de comprensión. Los dos sabían que Bruce Wayne y Diana Prince, tendrían una larga discusión esa noche.

La noche había llegado sin que nadie se percatara de ella, acompañada por un extraño cielo despejado, extraño para aquella ciudad de penumbras y una brisa algo fresca algo cálida. El ventanal de la habitación principal, de aquella envidiable mansión, estaba entreabierto, permitiendo que cortas ráfagas de aire, ingresen silbando sigilosamente, ventilando el lugar.

Diana estaba inclinada, acomodando unas prendas dentro de una valija medio llena de ropa sobre su ordenada cama. Tenía abiertas, detrás de ella, las dos grandes puertas del armario, con varias perchas sin ropa y un par de cajones internos también abiertos. Tarareaba, balanceándose mientras hacía su quehacer, Once Upon a Dream, de la Bella Durmiente, canción que le había quedado trenzada en su cabeza luego de ver la película en compañía de Helen, Zach y Helena. Nunca antes la había visto y había quedado verdaderamente maravillada, aunque estaba convencida que si ella hubiera sido Aurora, le hubiera hecho frente a la bruja sin importar las consecuencias, hubiera batallado codo a codo con el Príncipe Felipe, tal como lo hacían Batman y Wonder Woman. Y pensando en Batman dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro, le escuchaba la voz, acababa de llegar a su casa luego de su largo día; y rápidamente oía sus pasos subiendo por la escalera, luego de haber cruzado escasas palabras con Alfred. Ya lo podía escuchar reprochándole el haber ido a comprar el libro, que dicho sea de paso no había comprado al final.

Por fin llegó, se quedó quieto, unas milésimas de segundos en el umbral de la habitación e ingresó. Extendió su mano, con la que sujetaba un paquete, en dirección a su bella mujer que lo observaba con paz.

-Podrías habérmelo pedido desde el principio, no me molestaba ir a comprarlo…- Rompió el silencio sentándose junto a la valija, sobre su cama.

Diana lo observó, revoleó los ojos y se dispuso a continuar su labor, tomando antes el paquete, sabiendo que se venía la importunada charla.

Suspiró antes de entonar su razón –Quería salir un poco, tomar aire fresco… Estoy cansada de estar encerrada sin hacer nada. Se que lo mejor es que me quede en casa un par de meses más, así no expongo al bebé a mis enemigos, pero Bruce… ni siquiera puedo ir a la embajada, voy a volverme loca.

-Intentamos que salgas lo menos posible para no exponer al bebé a tus enemigos habituales y pensabas enfrentarte a esos dos tipos ¿Entiendes por qué no quiero que salgas sola a la ciudad? Es peligrosa, lo es todo el tiempo…- Se miraron, él con enojo, ella cabizbaja –Pudieron haberte volado la cabeza…

Diana abrió sus ojos grande, no le gustaba a donde esto apuntaba y no se iba a quedar callada –Bruce estoy embarazada, no soy una inútil. Era una bala, la hubiera desviado con mis brazaletes. Soy una amazona ¿Lo recuerdas? A parte si ese policía hubiera intervenido yo no me hubiera metido…pero no podía dejar que se la llevaran sin hacer nada.

-Yo estaba cerca, me iba a hacer cargo…- aseguró Bruce enfrentando la mirada de leve enojo que le dedicaba Diana.

-No soy adivina y no podía correr el riesgo…- respondió con sequedad cerrando la valija con nerviosismo –¿Cómo está la chica?

-Bien- dijo poniéndose de pie, acercándose a su tensa mujer, quien apenas había cerrado la valija se había movido a cerrar los cajones y las puertas del armario –Diana…

La amazona se mordió el labio con molestia y no le respondió el llamado, continúo con su vista puesta en el armario ya cerrado, haciendo fuerza, intentando no dejar escapar las lágrimas que peleaban por ver la luz. No sabía que demonios le pasaba, no entendía porque se ponía así, pero no podía evitarlo, quería llorar, y a su vez no quería ser vista de esa forma.

-Princesa…- le susurró sujetándola por la cintura y abrazándola con calidez.

Y no pudo evitarlo, una fuerza más poderosa que ella la hizo caer, giró con brusquedad y se lanzó prácticamente a los brazos de Bruce. Lo abrazó con recelo, y escondió su rostro en su pecho –No quiero que pienses que no me importa el bebé, porque me importa y mucho, pero no puedo evitar actuar cuando veo un crimen frente a mis narices… Bruce- sollozó, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo –Y no se que demonios me pasa… No puedo dejar de llorar…

-Shhh…- dijo intentando tranquilizarla –No pienso que no te importa el bebé, Diana… Me pongo un poco protector solo porque no quiero que les suceda nada malo a ninguno.

Bruce levantó el rostro de su mujer, lo contempló con ternura, y le limpió despacio las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las manos. Beso sus labios con suavidad y le sonrió. Tenía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando, y sabía que debía prepararse para afrontar muchos momentos de esa índole. El embarazo con el cambio de hormonas que traía consigo, la haría sentirse mucho más sensible de lo que era, y por más que intentara mostrarse fuerte, evitando mostrar sus lágrimas ante él o cualquier otro, cosa que mucho no le gustaba que pasara, tarde o temprano iba a terminar descargándose.

-Bruce…- esbozó entre sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa, Diana?- preguntó mirándola fijo a los ojos, acariciándole los cabellos.

-Mañana… antes de salir para Themyscira tenemos que ver a Leslie- pausó un instante, con intención de dejar atrás el lloriqueo, pero no hubo caso y como estaba continuó -Va hacerme una ecografía conjunta a un monitoreo.

Bruce asintió con una sonrisa, el ser padre no era una nueva experiencia para él, pero si vivir tan de cerca el comienzo la gestación de su nuevo hijo.

El silencio que se había producido luego de las palabras de la mujer era únicamente interrumpido por los sollozos de ella, lagrimeo que intentaba apaciguar su marido sujetándola con ternura, acariciándole los cabellos, sus mejillas, besándola con suavidad. Pero de repente Bruce subió la mano a su oreja, donde tenía una especie de aparato y rompió la tranquilidad.

-¿Qué pasa Oráculo?- preguntó con una voz sombría.

Diana lo observó expectante, mientras las lágrimas continuaban rodando mejillas abajo.

-Está bien, ya salgo. Batman fuera- quitó la mano de su oreja y observó a su mujer alejando la expresión seria que había adoptado los escasos minutos que había durado la charla por comunicadores –Gotham me necesita, princesa ¿Vas a estar bien?

La morocha se puso de pie y secó sus lágrimas con brusquedad, intentando un nuevo método para obligarlas a quedarse donde estaban, y sacarles las ganas de querer ver las luz. Asintió con una sonrisa casi fingida, peleándose consigo misma para no decirle que preferiría que se quedara con ella y lo besó con pasión antes de dejarlo partir.

-Voy a decirle a Alfred que te suba la comida…

Salió corriendo y Diana lo saludo con su mano. Inmediatamente quitó la valija de encima de su cama y prácticamente se lanzó sobre el suave colchón para llorar un rato más.

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron como normalmente lo hacían, por detrás del Templo del Oráculo, alertando a todas las mujeres habitantes de Themyscira sobre el comienzo del día. Todas, sin exceptuar a la reina y sus generales, se levantaron de su lecho para empezar con sus trabajos; algunas en sus tareas habituales, labores que excluían atender a la camada de visitantes que había llegado a la isla esa semana. La reincorporación de las visitas en su hogar había sido una decisión muy difícil de tomar, que llevó muchas asambleas con la totalidad de las amazonas para aceptarse, pero no todas estaban de acuerdo, principalmente por miedo, miedo a que suceda lo que siempre sucedía cuando se hacían visibles para el mundo exterior, cuando les abrían sus puertas a los extranjeros, destrucción, masacre, tristeza, dolor… Sí, nunca había terminado bien, aún así no podían prohibir el ingreso a los habitantes del mundo del hombre, si lo que querían era paz entre todos. De todas maneras su reina había permitido que aquellas que no quisieran tener contacto con los hombres y mujeres de afuera, permanecieran con sus habituales tareas, sin tener porque relacionarse con las visitas.

Io era una de ellas, dedicada enteramente a la creación de armas, encerrada casi todos los días en su herrería o a veces ayudando en el entrenamiento rutinario de sus hermanas. El mundo de los hombres le traía demasiados recuerdos malos, antes podía asegurar con total seguridad que era la mejor amiga de Diana, de su princesa, en la actualidad, a pesar de tener una excelente relación, siempre que se encontraban se podía sentir con claridad en el ambiente esa fricción molesta, ese resentimiento, que había quedado luego de haber creado el arma con el rayo púrpura, para deshacerse de los Omac.

Ese día no había pasado ni cerca de su mesa de trabajo, se había levantado, alistado luego de un rápido baño y se había dirigido con ansias al palacio real. Su deber era ayudar a terminar de preparar todo para el almuerzo que tendrían con su tan amada Diana y su tan poca querida pareja, comida que compartirían pocas, ya que había algo que su princesa quería transmitirles a sus más cercanas, por el momento.

En el gran salón se encontraban la Reina Hippolyta sentada en su trono con su tan característico elegante porte, hablando con su fiel jefe de la guardia, la capitana Philippus, y su poderosa guerrera pertenecientes a las Bana-Mighdall, Artemis. Las tres esperaban por la llegada de Io, pero principalmente por la de Selene, su oráculo. Toda esa espera había comenzado semanas atrás, aún antes de que Diana se comunicase con su madre para arreglar la visita. Selene sabía de que se trataba todo, lo había visto en sus visiones, la noticia del bebé en camino, pero por obvias razones había decidido callar, hasta que su princesa decidiera contarle todo a su madre, y ese día había llegado. Aún así había algo en su visión que la incomodaba, no era precisamente que la llegada del niño o niña desencadenaría desastres pero algo malo antes o al poco tiempo de nacido iba a ocurrir, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Ya habían llegado, ya estaban caminando por los grandes e imponentes pasillos del palacio, uno al lado del otro, él cargando la valija que habían llevado con una mano y sujetando la mano de su esposa con la otra, no había vuelta atrás. Había pensando reiteradas veces en no cruzar ese mágico umbral que los dejaba justo al frente del palacio, cuando apenas habían arribado en la embajada, pero no podía retrasar más las cosas, algún día Hippolyta tendría que enterarse. Maldijo para sus adentros. Lo había hecho desde el momento en que la idea del almuerzo informativo había salido a discusión en su casa, lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo era la sonrisa emocionada de su hermosa esposa; como se notaba que Diana no entendía lo que él si. Iba a ser hombre muerto. Iba a ser asesinado por un número gigante de mujeres enfurecidas. Sería demasiado inocente pensar que las habitantes de Themyscira continuaban pensando que su princesa era una doncella virgen, más sabiendo que tenían mucho tiempo juntos, más de un año, sin contar todo su infinito histeriqueo, pero el bebé confirmaba de manera, como decirlo, algo violenta que se había profanado la pureza de su princesa. De todas maneras podría estar tranquilo, todavía faltaba para que Diana contara la noticia a su madre, y a sus más cercanas amazonas o eso ilusamente creyó.

Hippolyta prácticamente saltó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su amada hija, al verla ingresar al salón con Bruce. Las demás mujeres sonrieron, en tanto Artemis clavaba su vista fija y seca en el morocho.

-¡Mi pequeña!- exclamó la mujer abrazándola con ternura –Hace mucho que no vienes a visitarnos...

-Lo sé, madre – contestó apenada respondiendo de igual manera al gesto -Es que...- Bruce la observó titubear mientras cortaba cariñosamente el abrazó con su progenitora y se encargaba de saludar a sus otras hermanas. Lo iba a decir, no iba a esperar al almuerzo, se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, Diana no aguantaba más ocultar la noticias -¡Estoy embarazada!- anunció emocionada, sujetando las dos manos de la reina.

Lo había hecho. Lo había dicho. Las miradas de las mujeres, por un instante, habían quedado en shock, exceptuando la de Selene, pero al instante dibujaron una tierna y gratificante sonrisa, excluyendo esta vez a Artemis. Bruce mantuvo su vista de reojo en la pelirroja, habiendo notado su expresión de desagrado ante la noticia, y conociéndola no tardaría en mostrar su desacuerdo.

-¿Un nieto?- preguntó incrédula la reina, viendo como su hija le asentía con énfasis -Por fin vas a hacerme abuela, sol mío.

-¡Te felicito, princesa!- exclamó Philippus colocando su mano en el vientre de la joven.

Selene sonrío con picardía –Vieron que valía la pena esperar, no me correspondía dar esta noticia.

Todas rieron a coro, todos excepto Artemis. Io abrazó nuevamente con fuerza a su amiga y le beso la mejilla con ternura. Las dos se sonrieron.

Diana desvió un instante su vista, para ver justo como se miraban Bruce y su madre, las palabras de Flash rápidamente retornaron a su cabeza ¿Sería verdad aquello que decía? ¿Sería cierto que Bruce e Hippolyta en cierta forma no se toleraban? Había cierta incomodidad en sus visiones, como una ola invisible que tensaba el espacio que había entre ellos o quizás era solo su imaginación. Lo cierto era que la reina estaba feliz con su nieto en camino, pero nunca le había terminado de cerrar Bruce del todo, había algo, tenía un secreto, estaba convencida de eso, más allá de su espantosa fama de mujeriego, y no le parecía de fiar.

-Madre, hermanas- llamó su atención Diana –Por ahora decidimos mantenerlo como un secreto, entre unos pocos ¿Si?

-Cuenta con eso, princesa- aseguró Io sonriéndole, mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

-Es una broma ¿Verdad, Diana?- inquirió Artemis molesta, rompiendo el silencio que la envolvía, colocando sus manos en la cintura y mirando con aridez a su princesa.

Diana observó a su hermana sin entender a que se refería. Bruce se cruzó de brazos esperando que la amazona continuara con su idea, no era momento para intervenir, no aún.

-¡No puedes estar embarazada! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? ¡Tienes un trabajo que hacer allí afuera! ¡Eres Wonder Woman!- gritó molesta, perdiendo de a poco la cordura -¿Cómo piensas hacer tu trabajo cargando un bebé en tu vientre? ¿Vas a luchar? ¡Contesta Diana! ¡¿Vas a luchar?

-Ser Wonder Woman no se trata solo de la lucha, Artemis- contestó Diana intentando parecer tranquila, pero en verdad los gritos de su hermana la habían afectado y todos se habían dado cuenta de eso.

-Tranquilízate, Artemis- exigió Io mirándola con seriedad –Diana tiene razón su trabajo va más allá de pelear. Es nuestra embajadora, su tarea no solo es luchar contra villanos. Su tarea es enseñarle al mundo de los hombres nuestros ideales de paz...

-¿Tranquilizarme?- preguntó con ironía –Es que no lo ven, es lo mismo de siempre. Princesa... nunca te importamos, ni nuestra isla, ni nuestros ideales, ni nada. Solo te importa tu status, que todos te amen, transformarte en una digna mujer del mundo patriarcal. Te conseguiste un hombre, ahora vas a darle un hijo... dime Diana ¿Quién va a rescatar a la innumerable cantidad de mujeres secuestradas por hombres que solo las ven como un pedazo de carne? ¿Quién? Dudo que pelees en tu estado...- la amazona se acercó con furia a Diana e intentó sujetarla del cuello de su túnica, pero Bruce fue mucho más ágil y le sujetó la mano atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo y alejándola de Artemis. Era el momento de hablar -¡Tú no te atrevas a meterte!- gritó desquiciada señalándolo con su dedo.

-Diana va a estar sin luchar hasta que el bebé nazca, pero no quiere decir que esté inactiva- contestó mientras rodeaba la cintura de su mujer, intentando tranquilizarla –Y déjame decirte Artemis, que no eres justamente la mejor para hablar de quien merece o no ser Wonder Woman, cuando tu desempeño con ese título no fue el más destacable...

La furia de Artemis llegó a un lugar que no conocía. No soportaba la idea de que Diana estuviera embarazada, no soportaba que haya puesto su felicidad delante del bienestar del mundo, no podía tolerar su egoísmo, pero menos podía tolerar que alguien, esencialmente un hombre, principalmente ese hombre que poco le caía, le dijera que su desempeño como Wonder Woman había sido malo, cuando ella, ella había dado todo por luchar y proteger a las personas, sin dejarse corromper por las cosas que si habían corrompido a Diana, y continuaban haciéndolo.

Hippolyta no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Artemis se había vuelto prácticamente loca, Diana intentaba mostrarse tranquila, como acostumbrada al tipo de reacción de su hermana, pero no podía engañar a su madre, lo que le estaba diciendo Artemis le afectaba, porque ella misma había pensado esas cosas, se había debatido los impedimentos que le traía estar en su estado, el hecho de no poder luchar para proteger a otros, pero ni eso podía alejar la felicidad que sentía sabiendo que cargaba un bebé, un fruto del amor que le tenía a Bruce; y la pelirroja no parecía dispuesta a terminar su discurso, menos cuando Bruce se había atrevido a decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-¡Basta Artemis! Es una orden- impuso su reina mirándola con decepción.

-¡No Hippolyta!- clamó -¡Exijo que se haga un nuevo torneo, para que se le de el título de Wonder Woman a alguien que en verdad lo merezca...!- tras tan fuerte declaración abandonó el salón dejando a las mujeres aún más perplejas que cuando apenas había comenzado a gritar.

-No le prestes atención, cielo...- dijo rápidamente Hippolyta acercándose más a su hija, tranquilizando la expresión de su rostro, queriendo lograr así que la perturbación del de Diana la abandonara –Io acompaña a Bruce a dejar sus cosas en la habitación, luego vayan al comedor- dirigió su mirada a Selene y Philippus –Ustedes pueden ir directo al comedor, Diana y yo los acompañaremos en unos minutos.

Selene y Philippus fueron las primeras en dejar la sala.

Bruce observó con seriedad y algo de preocupación a Diana, quien aún continuaba disfrazando con tranquilidad la expresión de su cara.

-¿Vas a estar bien, princesa?- susurró mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió y le beso la mejilla con suavidad y ternura, fingiendo fortaleza para dejarlo marchar con un poco de paz. No sabía que pensar, ni como actuar, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Artemis podría llegar a reaccionar de esa manera con una noticia que tendría que traer felicidad, bastante inocente de su parte, ya que conocía muy bien a la pelirroja, y sabía que era una posible reacción así; y odiaba que le pasara eso, pero hasta le daba la razón ¿Quién ayudaría a esas chicas? ¿Quién rescataría a las mujeres golpeadas por sus esposos? Había otros héroes dignos de confianza para designar tareas, pero lo cierto es que esas personas la esperaban a ella, y tendrían que esperar hasta el final de su embarazo.

-Tranquila, pequeña...- le susurró al oído su madre, mientras le frotaba los brazos –Artemis a veces olvida que también somos mujeres, y es lógico que quieras ser madre, cielo- la reina amazona acarició con suavidad los cabellos de su hija mientras continuaba con su discurso –Yo sentí muchos deseos de tener un hijo, una vez, los dioses me compensaron, y te trajeron a mí. Ahora Diana –le besó la mejilla con fuerza –Ellos te bendicen a ti…

Diana sonrió con paz al sentir la mano de su madre sobre su panza.

-Supongo que ya viste a un doctor ¿Verdad?

-Si. Hoy en la mañana me hice una ecografía conjunta a un monitoreo... pude escuchar su corazón- contó con emoción acariciando esta vez ella misma su vientre –Todo va muy bien por suerte, de a poco me acostumbro a los mareos y las nauseas; lo que en verdad me altera un poco es que estoy algo sensible- confesó apenada.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Es normal- Hippolyta sujetó la mano de Diana y la jaló con suavidad hacia la salida del salón –Hija...- pronunció con vacilo –Me quedaría mucho más tranquila si Carrisa te revisa...

-Debería hablarlo con Bruce, no quiere que muchas personas sepan aún del bebé, y comparto su decisión, puede ser peligroso. Tengo muchos enemigos...- se mantuvo pensativa por un instante –Aunque es Carrisa, podemos ir a verla luego de almorzar.

La princesa le sonrió a su madre, casi al instante en el que se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, decidiendo impedir que la reacción escandalosa y poco lógica de Artemis no las dejara disfrutar de la felicidad que embriagaba sus almas.

Juntas, una muy cerca de la otra, abandonaron el salón, cuchicheando camino hacia el comedor, acerca de cómo Diana había vivido la noticia, de cómo Bruce lo había llevado, todo justo como ella quería que sucediera al llegar a su hogar.

Los primeros en abandonar el comedor habían sido Bruce y Diana, se había retirado a sus aposentos, para descansar un rato e ir más tarde a ver a Carrisa, pero fue Selene la primera en abandonar el palacio. El oráculo tenía cosas que hacer en su propio templo, entre todas sus cosas, pedir protección a sus diosas por el bebé en camino. Selene rara vez ataba sus cabellos marrones, esa vez había preferido hacerlo, en Themyscira el calor no diferenciaba si era primavera o verano, golpeaba igual de fuerte en ambas estaciones, aún así una mínima pero refrescante ráfaga de viento la acompañaba en su caminata hacia su hogar. No fue algo que le llamara la atención encontrar a Alkaia, una de sus hermanas, entrenando sus habilidades con la espada contra un muñeco, fuera del palacio; le sonrío con cariño, le hizo un gesto con la mano y continuó con su caminar. Si fue extraño, y fue algo que no notó, la manera en que la observaba alejarse la rubia, perdiendo total interés en su entrenamiento.

Todas las amazonas se conocían entre sí, y cada una tenía como una referencia para las otras. Alkaia era una de las mejores guerreras de toda la isla, su nivel se podía comparar tranquilamente con Philippus, Artemis, y hasta la mismísima Diana, si no tuviera obviamente, todas las bendiciones de los dioses. Y no había llegado hasta esas instancias por simple casualidad, desde siempre había entrenado, tenía un extraño aprecio por las batallas, se emocionaba cuando combatía en una guerra y no se permitía perder bajo ningún punto de vista, le gustaba superarse con sus entrenamientos, le gustaba ser la más fuerte, le gustaba no decepcionar a su querido Dios Ares. Sí, a diferencia de casi todas sus hermanas, ella admiraba con profundidad al dios protector de la guerra, pero lo mantenía oculto como las pocas que la secundaban, para no crear alboroto en Themyscira.

Ares era mal visto por todas, pero Alkaia y su grupo, estaban dispuestas a cambiar eso, estaban dispuestas a ayudar a su amada deidad, y para lograr su aceptación harían lo que fuese necesario.

-_Ve tras ella, mi querida Alkaia…_- una voz masculina, grave, seductora salía del medallón que la amazona tenía colgado del cuello; ingresaba por sus oídos, embriagándola, hasta tocar el centro de su alma –_Necesitamos saber que es lo que sabe…_

-Si, mi señor- accedió afianzando su espada en su mano, sujetando con firmeza su escudo y emprendiendo su caminata hacia el templo, casi imitando el camino que había tomado Selene.

La pobre Selene no fue advertida por los dioses del ataque de su hermana. La amazona le encestó un golpe rápido y seco con la empuñadura de su espada, mientras rezaba a sus deidades con total dedicación, la cargo al hombro y se la llevó, cuidando no ser vista por ninguna otra.

Muy pocas veces se había sentido tan atemorizada, y la mayoría de las veces eran sus visiones sobre destrucción la que la ponían de esa manera, pero no era ese el caso. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, se incorporo un poco, tocándose la nuca dolorida, y al darse cuenta en donde estaba rezó a los dioses para que la despertaran de esa pesadilla, pero por más que le pesará, Selene sabía que no estaba durmiendo.

El lugar en donde estaba, era una especie de catacumba, poco iluminada, extremadamente sucia, pero eso no era lo que más molestaba en el panorama. El principal problema era la cantidad de guerreras que tenía en frente, todas con sus rostros cubiertos por mascaras metálicas, plantadas, mirándola estáticas delante de una descuidada estatua de Ares con flores adornando sus pies. Todos los soldados tenían armas, y ella estaba sin ninguna. No había manera de levantarse, combatirlas y salir ilesa, era un número bastante grande, difícil de eliminar aún para una de las mejores guerreras de la isla.

¿Isla? Pensó ¿Aún estaría en Themyscira? ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido sin conocimiento? ¿Cómo habían ingresado los intrusos? ¿Pertenecerían al grupo de visitantes? Tantas preguntas de repente asaltaron su mente, pero no era tiempo de buscar respuestas, era tiempo de pensar en alguna manera de escapar. Su última esperanza desapareció cuando escuchó unos pasos, un sonido proveniente de un calzado de hierro, atados a un poderoso rugido.

La mujer que apareció, claramente, demostraba ser la líder del grupo. Su mascara, a diferencia de las de su ejercito, era dorada y mucho más majestuosa.

Selene reconoció al instante la criatura que traía aquella mujer, no era un león cualquiera, era el León de Nemea. Aquella criatura protagonizaba junto con Hércules, una de las tantas historias que la gente del mundo exterior, creían mitos, pero que ella sabía con perfección que eran totalmente auténticas. La bestia poseía una piel poco común, era tan dura que era imposible de destrozar con cualquier tipo de arma, solo sus propias garras podían destruir su tan fuerte pelaje. Hércules luego de varios intentos, con diferentes métodos, habiendo usado en todos ellos instrumentos de guerra tradicionales, y haber fallado con todos, se decidió por ahorcar a la criatura; la sujeto con sus fuertes brazos por el cuello y la dejó sin aire. Queriéndose cerciorar de que en verdad estaba muerto, para que no quedara ninguna duda, tomó sus garras y destrozó el cuerpo con su propia extremidad.

El Oráculo se hecho para atrás, como una reacción inconsciente al oír un nuevo poderoso rugido emitido por la criatura que tenía en frente.

-Tranquila, mi bestia…- dijo la mujer de la máscara dorada acariciando a su criatura, logrando que se relaje y se sentara tranquila.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieren conmigo?- una vez emitida la primera palabra, Selene no pudo evitar vomitar las otras, sin un limite de contención. Necesitaba respuesta, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, alejarse de la bestia y sus dueñas carentes de razón. Pero la situación no le era favorable, y se lo estaban por demostrar de una manera poco grata.

-No te confundas, Oráculo…- contestó la líder clavando su mirada fija en los ojos de ella, mirándola quizás con algo de compasión –Las preguntas aquí las hago yo – sentenció con un tono seco que alejó cualquier indicio de bondad que se le haya escapado. Se acomodó a la altura de su prisionera y le sujetó la quijada –Dime… ¿Qué es lo que oculta tu princesa?

El bebé, pensó inmediatamente la mujer cautiva. Tendría que anudarse la lengua como pudiera, no había manera de que dejase escapar el notición que su princesa le había dado a su madre y a sus más allegadas, aquella visión que había tenido hacia unos meses atrás. El embarazo de Diana se iría con ella a la tumba si era necesario.

-Pregunté…- advirtió la mujer de la máscara soltándola con violencia, regresando a su postura inicial al lado de la bestia -¿Qué es lo que oculta tu princesa?

-Nada que te interese- Selene observó desafiante a la guerrera, se comportaría como una verdadera amazona hasta las últimas consecuencias, le haría frente a todas si eso debía hacer para proteger a sus hermanas, su reina, a su princesa y al pequeño en camino.

Su castigo por tan altanera respuesta, siendo una prisionera fue bien merecido. El poderoso golpe que recibió en el abdomen al instante la dejó sin aire, seguido, una patada en su boca la puso cara contra el suelo.

Su captora no espero que se incorporara para volver a preguntarle -¿Cuál es su secreto, Selene?- la prisionera apenas pudo levantar su rostro, para dedicarle una mirada arrogante a la mujer de la mascara, le escupió sangre a los pies y le regalo una desafiante media sonrisa -Con que esas tenemos- dijo la mujer acariciando el pelaje del león.

-No pienso decirte nada- advirtió Selene logrando sentarse en el suelo de piedra.

-No será necesario que hables- dijo una voz que parecía haber sido emitida por el león, pero que en realidad provenía del medallón que la bestia tenía colgado, el mismo medallón que tenía puesto Alkaia.

Todas las guerreras de rostro cubierto exceptuando a su líder, se arrodillaron ante la seductora voz masculina. Selene las observó algo perturbada, ya que el sonido pertenecía a Ares, no le cabía ninguna duda, y si ver la estatua llena de flores a sus pies no le había confirmado que lo adoraban, su reciente reacción lo había hecho. Era una especie de secta que veneraba al dios de la guerra, a ese dios que ella y sus hermanas odiaban; pero las máscaras cubriéndoles el rostro le hacían pensar que todas esas guerreras eran sus hermanas, eran amazonas, y que algo habían comenzado a tramar.

El león avanzó hacia donde se encontraba; la prisionera intentó ponerse de pie, pero dado su nivel de nerviosismo fue en vano por lo que opto simplemente por arrastrarse hacia atrás. La criatura originalmente perteneciente a las isla de Nemea, dando un ágil y simple salto, la atrapó bajo su cuerpo, y cuando sus ojos se enfrentaron, fue el momento en el que Selene entendió que por más que luchara con toda sus fuerzas, Ares sabría el secreto. Pidió perdón a su amada princesa, antes de fundirse en un mundo de oscuridad, gritos, sollozos y sufrimiento.

La alarma retumbó en toda la isla, apenas la tormenta se había desencadenado con furia perturbando la paz en Themyscira. Las amazonas encargadas de las visitas pertenecieron a su lado, tranquilizando sus nervios, sus miedos nacidos por tal bullicio, demasiados ruidos prediciendo caos resonaban en todos los presentes. La lluvia, la alarma y por último, las amazonas alborotadas, reunidas en la entrada del principal palacio, convocadas por su capitana Philippus al darse cuenta que faltaba Selene, más rápido aún llamadas, cuando preguntó a las sacerdotisas que cuidaban el templo de los dioses y le dijeron que hacia rato que no la veían.

Pero eso no era lo que a él le preocupaba.

La tormenta que arremetía contra Themyscira había inundado el despejado y hermoso cielo primaveral, sin aviso y con una rapidez sorprendente.

Diana estaba observando el exterior, reclinando un poco su cuerpo sobre la paresilla de la ventana, dejando que el viento cálido meciera sus cabellos cuando pudo apreciar como las nubes oscuras se tragaban con total impunidad la claridad del día. Pero ni tiempo tuvo a reaccionar, buscó el rostro de Bruce para mostrarle lo sorprendida que estaba por el cambio climático repentino, pero antes la cegadora luz de un rayo y el sonido poderoso de un trueno que lo secundo, capturaron su atención y sin advertencia alguna se desplomó.

Nadie lo oyó gritar el nombre de su mujer, un segundo trueno ocultó su alarido. Saltó sobre la cama con aquella hábil destreza que lo caracterizaba y levantó con cuidado, pero con agilidad, el cuerpo inconsciente de la madre de su futuro hijo, habiendo antes intentado que despertase.

Corrió por el extenso pasillo dispuesto a llegar lo antes posible al templo de curación, donde estaba la médica de mayor confianza de las amazonas; y se encontró en las afueras del principal palacio a toda una multitud de amazonas escuchando atentas las órdenes que parecía estar impartiendo su capitana; al instante un campanazo invadió sus tímpanos. Era una alarma, algo malo estaba pasando, no era la clase de persona que seguía sus instintos, pero algo malo evidentemente estaba pasando, y eso definitivamente tenía que tener alguna conexión con el desmayo de Diana.

Io interfirió su carrera, lo había visto a lo lejos con su mejor amiga, su hija en brazos aparentemente carente de conciencia y no había dudado en ir a averiguar que era lo que había sucedido. Bruce balbuceó lo que pudo y accediendo a ser escoltado finalmente llegaron ante Carrisa.

-Recuéstenla allí- ordenó la mujer de cabellos castaños que no llegaban a rozar sus hombros, señalando una camilla vacía mientras terminaba de acomodar otra. Estaba nerviosa, estaba esperando a otra paciente y llegaba su princesa en estado de ensueño -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó acercándose a los recién llegados.

Bruce la miró dubitativo, acarició los cabellos de Diana y se decidió por hablar –El cambio repentino del clima pareció perturbarla, y se desmayó como si nada.

-No hay que ser un oráculo para darse cuenta que esta tormenta es una mala señal- murmuró Io contemplando el exterior por la ventana.

Carrisa buscó entre sus instrumentos y sacó el rayo púrpura, escanearía el cuerpo de Diana para encontrar el problema que le había ocasionado su condición, si es que el problema era físico, y lo eliminaría con el mismo aparato.

-Está embarazada- advirtió el hombre colocando su mano en la frente de su esposa. Nunca había tenido la posibilidad de estudiar el rayo sanador de las amazonas, y no tenía idea si pasarlo por el cuerpo de Diana afectaría al bebé. Mejor estar prevenidos.

La doctora se quedo perpleja por unos segundos, esas noticias no se daban de esa forma. Su alma se embriago de felicidad, esa niña, ahora mujer, que prácticamente había criado con todas sus hermanas las haría abuelas. Observó el serio semblante del padre de su nieto y entendió porque la había informado de esa manera tan seca, no buscaba que supiera del embarazo en sí, estaba advirtiéndola porque le preocupaba el uso del rayo sobre Diana –No te preocupes- contestó con una sonrisa- No lastimará al bebé.

Io se acercó a Bruce, para observar el trabajo de Carrisa, ya que estaba bastante preocupada. Ambos siguieron con la mirada la decepcionada expresión de la doctora, mientras guardaba el rayo.

-No es nada físico y sin bien los desmayos son normales en su estado…- explicó- No creo que sea el caso… debe ser…

-¿Bruce?- la débil voz de Diana interrumpió a la amazona, mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos con algo de pesadez.

-Princesa- exclamó sorprendido poniéndose a la altura de ella -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó besándole la frente, ansioso de recibir una respuesta satisfactoria.

Pero no hubo casi, antes de que Diana pudiese decir algo las puertas del recinto se abrieron de par en par, obligando a todos a dedicarles total atención.

Alkaia ingresaba con un aspecto espantoso, digno de un vencedor de una cruel pelea, con Selene en brazos, seguida por Hippolyta, Artemis y Philippus. El oráculo desaparecido estaba bañado en sangre, todo su cuerpo sucio con su propia sangre, pero lo que más perturbo a Carrisa fueron las heridas que tenía rodeándole los ojos.

-Selene…- susurró Diana logrando incorporarse con la ayuda de Bruce.

-¿Qué demonios paso?- exigió una explicación Carrisa, muy alterada, corriendo hacia la camilla que había preparado, donde Alkaia estaba recostando a su hermana.

-La saque de las fauces de un grupo de cocodrilos, pero dudo que hayan sido ellos los que la dejaron así…- informó la rubia tumbándose en un pequeño sillón que había allí.

Hippolyta se acercó a su hija, quien buscaba ponerse de pie para acercarse a su amiga herida, mientras Artemis la observaba con una mezcla de confusión, desapruebo y quizás hasta arrepentimiento.

-León...Ne… mea…- balbuceó Selene, antes de que Carrisa pasara el escáner sobre ella –Dia…neces…- le era muy difícil hablar y mientras lo hacia escupía demasiada sangre.

-Luego, Selene- ordenó la médica con el ceño fruncido. Lo principal era curarla, sus heridas eran terribles, a simple vista se podía ver eso, por eso lo primordial era sanarla, después tendría tiempo de contar lo sucedido.

Philippus no necesitó más que una mirada de su reina para comprender su orden, tenía que ver que el león antiguamente perteneciente a la Isla de Nemea estuviera donde debía estar y no suelto por cualquier terreno de la isla, y si eso pasara, tendrían que preparar con urgencia a las mejores para hacerle frente a la bestia.

Selene sintió una calidez asaltar su mano. Diana se la había sujetado intentando mantenerla calmada para que Carrisa pudiera hacer rápido su trabajo.

-Princ….- murmuró una vez más.

-Shhh. Después, Selene- la regañó Diana con ternura.

-No- sentenció con dificultad, intentando mantenerse lo más firme posible –Lo… sient… no… quise- respiró agitada intentando continuar con sus palabras. Todos los presentes ya la observaban con mucha intriga ¿Qué era lo tan urgente que tenía que decirle a Diana? –Él… lo… sabe- y antes de que aquel que no hubiera podido comprender, preguntase ¿Quién es él? Ella solo pronunció -…**Ares**.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	6. Volviendo a Casa

**Tarde pero seguro. Perdon una vez más por no haber subido antes el capitulo seis, pero quería que el septimo este terminado, así cuando llegue a escribir la mitad del octavo lo subo =) A Todos los que me siguen, les agradezco mucho. Dejen Reviews, que me dan mas ganas de escribir asi.**

**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Capitulo Seis Volviendo a Casa**

_-Shhh. Después, Selene- la regañó Diana con ternura. _

_-No- sentenció con dificultad, intentando mantenerse lo más firme posible –Lo… sient… no… quise- respiró agitada intentando continuar con sus palabras. Todos los presentes ya la observaban con mucha intriga ¿Qué era lo tan urgente que tenía que decirle a Diana? –Él… lo… sabe- y antes de que aquel que no hubiera podido comprender, preguntase ¿Quién es él? Ella sola pronunció -…**Ares**._

Ni Bruce que sabía dominar cada músculo de su rostro pudo librarse de expresar con su cara lo mucho que le disgustaban las palabras que acaba de oír, ni hablar entonces de la expresión de las otras mujeres en la habitación. Diana se mordió el labio inferior, si alguna vez se le había ocurrido pensar que transitaría un embarazo normal, se había equivocado y mucho; tenía millones de enemigos que se aprovecharían de su estado y el más peligroso de todos ya había comenzado a mover las fichas del tablero. La única que mantuvo la calma y hasta observó la situación con soberbia fue Alkaia.

Diana besó la mano de su amiga y rompió el incomodo silencio –Ahora dejaremos que Carrisa se encargue de ti, cuando mejores podremos continuar con la charla- Selene le regalo una sonrisa a su princesa, inclinando su rostro en la dirección en la que había oído su voz.

La campeona de los dioses dio un par de pasos para atrás, dejando libre el camino para que la doctora pudiera trabajar con mayor comodidad. Su rostro turbado se inclinó hasta clavar la mirada en el suelo. Se sentía fatal. La culpa le pesaba, sabía que el responsable directo del estado de Selene era Ares, pero ella no podía hacer a un lado la responsabilidad que tenía en ello; por guardar su secreto el oráculo estaba así, por mantener en las sombras una noticia que de todas formas en cuestión de meses debería revelar.

La mano de Artemis sujeto con pujanza el hombro de su princesa, ambas se miraron con seriedad por un momento, hasta que finalmente la morocha le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Aquella muestra era la forma que tenía la Bana-Mighdall de mostrar arrepentimiento, de pedir **perdón,**por su anterior actitud. Su orgullo le impedía pasar sus sentimientos a palabras, sin contar que en realidad de lo que estaba realmente arrepentida era de su violenta actitud, todavía seguía pensando muchas de las cosas que le había dicho.

-Será mejor que regresen a casa, princesa- advirtió la pelirroja llevando ahora su mirada a Bruce –Themyscira no es segura- negó con la cabeza –No con Ares rondándola.

Hippolyta miró a su hija y a su no formal yerno –Ares no puede pisar físicamente la Isla- informó –las diosas nos protegen… Pero no podemos asegurar de que no haya encontrado alguna otra forma de estar entre nosotras- la reina vistió su rostro con resignación –Artemis tiene razón, hija. No es una buena noche para Themyscira.

No le hacia ninguna gracia a Diana irse dejando a Selene en la condición que estaba, dejando a sus hermanas lidiar con Ares, si era que en verdad se trataba de él o abandonándolas en la lucha contra la criatura que se había escapado, pero con solo contemplar la mirada de Bruce supo que el estaba completamente de acuerdo con la idea de irse de allí.

Todas sus madres sabían que contestaría, desde chica era de esa manera, si algo no le gustaba se los hacía saber y era una situación, conociéndola, que le desagradaba por completo, pero antes de que Io pudiera decir algo para terminar de convencerla de marcharse de allí, Alkaia se puso de pie.

-Diana- llamó su atención –Sabemos lo que decimos, regresa a tu casa con tu hombre- le regalo una pacifica sonrisa –Te mantendremos al tanto del estado de Selene- le prometió.

-Es mejor irnos por ahora, princesa- concluyó diciendo Bruce tomándole la mano, llevando su mirada de reojo a Alkaia. Que aquella amazona quisiera convencer a Diana de dejar la isla le llamó significativamente su atención, se suponía que no sabía el motivo por el cual las otras se lo estaban diciendo. Retrocedió un poco en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que tampoco había mostrado interés ni ningún tipo de intriga en querer saber que era lo que Ares sabía de Diana. Desde ya había algo que no le gustaba de Alkaia y la quería lejos de su mujer.

-Los acompaño- se ofreció Artemis.

-Yo igual- se unió Io.

-Adiós, cielo- Hippolyta se despidió de su hija besando su mejilla y estrechándola en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. Se dirigió a su oído para susurrarle –Quiero ver esa pancita crecida ¿Oíste?

La sonrisa de Diana la delató, algo Hippolyta le había dicho del bebé, algo que ella estaba contestando haciendo un leve movimiento de su cabeza, asintiendo. Se acercó al durmiente oráculo, le besó la frente y le murmuro palabras de cariño, saludo a Carrisa y por último a Alkaia, volvió a sostener la mano de Bruce y escoltados por Io y Artemis dejaron la enfermería.

La amazona rubia volvió a desplomarse en el sillón, observó la partida de su princesa clavando su vista en el vientre de ella y le regaló una sonrisa algo retorcida mientras acariciaba su medallón.

Arribaron a la embajada dejando atrás Themyscira. Fue allí donde decidieron pasar la noche, Bruce estaba empecinado con que Diana descansara luego del desmayo y las no gratas noticias que recibieron.

Ferdinand se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlos ingresar en la cocina, no esperaba su regreso hasta dentro de un par de días. Se encargó de todas maneras, sin molestia alguna de prepararles una rápida pero nutritiva cena para que pudieran irse a acostar lo antes posible. El minotauro prefirió no hacer preguntas al respecto de su inesperado y temprano regreso, sabía que la princesa hablaría con él al respecto tarde o temprano, pero suponía que su vuelta repentina, tenía que ver con la feliz noticia que habían ido a transmitir. Algo grande y malo se acercaba, él también lo había presentido.

El cuarto que Diana ocupaba en la embajada estaba intacto, ya rara vez lo utilizaba. Desde su mudanza a la mansión Wayne en Gotham, la habitación de la embajada había pasado a ser su cuarto de siestas, que usaba MUY de vez en cuando, cuando regresaba en la tarde de alguna misión y necesitaba verdadero descanso. Era un cuarto que guardaba millones de secretos entre ellos, que los embriagaba con picantes y dulces recuerdos. Habían consumado su relación allí, la habían llevado al máximo de sus expresiones, sobre esa cama, envueltos en esas sabanas de seda, en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes ciruela. Y no había sido algo simple llegar a esas instancias, ni pensado para el momento en que sucedió.

Siempre había habido miles de cosas que los unían como otras miles que los podían separar; Diana había, con mucho esfuerzo, quebrado los prejuicios, las dudas, los miedos que Bruce tenía con respecto a su relación, pero casi igual de difícil fue para él tener que lidiar con la intimidad de ambos. Diana no era una niña, una adolescente o una jovencita, era toda una mujer, y que mujer; pero a pesar de ser una diosa viviendo entre mortales nadie había aún profanado su templo. Trevor sin lugar a dudas había tenido sus oportunidades, y quizás por algo nunca logro a aprovecharlas, el destino les jugó una muy mala pasada y el dio su vida por el mundo entero. Con Némesis la historia había sido diferente, Diana se sentía fuertemente atraída por él, pero no era amor y Tresser prefirió no tomarla.

Bruce era distinto, ella sabía que lo amaba con todo su corazón, que siempre lo había hecho, sabía que desde siempre él había sido el único, y quizás por eso postergaba tanto el hecho de estar juntos, no era simple pasión, era amor, y debía estar completamente segura que ambas partes compartían pensamientos, compartían sentimientos porque iba a ser uno de los pasos más importantes de su vida.

Había sido un día espantoso que concluyó en una tormentosa noche, como la que estaban viviendo mientras dormían en la embajada; era una de esas noches en la que se suele pensar irónicamente que nada puede salir peor y sale todo lejos de lo que estaba planeado. Había vencido en batalla, había logrado detener a ese violento y alcoholizado hombre, gracias a ella estaba tras las rejas; pero no había llegado a tiempo para rescatar de la fuerte golpiza a los niños ni de la muerte a su pobre esposa.

No tenía forma de alejar los pensamientos de esa escena, los niños inconscientes en el piso, mientras su padre golpeaba el rostro de esa pobre mujer con un pedazo de botella rota. Recordaba lo mucho que había tenido que contenerse para no matar a ese desgraciado.

Vagó por la ciudad, vagó para poder estar sola, apagó su comunicador, no quería hablar con nadie y sabía que alguno de sus compañeros intentaría comunicarse con ella para hablar de lo sucedido, porque sus amigos sabían más que nadie como reaccionaba antes tales sucesos, sabían como la culpa la carcomía por no haber llegado a tiempo, por haber permitido que una vida se perdiera; gajes del oficio a los que ninguno jamás se acostumbraría.

Sin querer aterrizó en el balcón de su habitación, empapada por la poderosa tormenta que arremetía contra todo el país, su mente perdida en amargos pensamientos se sintió algo confusa cuando reconoció el lugar, pero no podía decir que estaba molesta por estar allí, de hecho se sentía aliviada. Ese cuarto desde el momento en que lo había declarado suyo se había transformado en una especie de santuario, guardaba allí sus deseos más preciados, sus momentos más tristes, más oscuros, más felices, más divertidos; era un buen lugar para estar, más en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba, y su punto extra era que al entrar por la ventana nadie sabría que estaba allí, por lo que nadie entraría o golpearía para ver como se encontraba.

Lo próximo que haría era tomarse un baño, necesitaba darse una ducha, la muerte de esa mujer, los niños que habían quedado huérfanos, pesaba mucho en su espalda, se sentía sucia, tenía que haber una manera de quitarse todo eso de encima.

Se desnudó mientras caminaba hacia su baño privado, dejo hasta sus pendientes sobre la alfombra violácea, junto a sus brazaletes, tiara, su armadura y sus botas; el lazo fue lo único que acomodó con mediano respeto sobre su cómoda.

Abrió los grifos, primero por completo el de agua calientes y luego solo apenas el de agua fría; corrió la cortina para meterse en la ducha sin esperar que el agua se entibiase. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, demostrando lo poco que toleraba en ese momento ver su baño decorado enteramente por la pureza del blanco, mientras que las gotas de agua fría inundaban su cuerpo.

Lo más probable en cualquier otra situación es que se hubiera percatado que alguien estaba entrando en el baño, que ese alguien se sacaba sus guantes oscuros y los dejaba sobre el pequeño armario blanco, manchando con su oscuridad la iluminación de la habitación, pero ese no era su día y entre la ducha, los poderosos truenos de la tormenta y su intento de enfocarse en otra cosa que no sean los niños inconscientes y su madre muerta, sumado a la gran habilidad del intruso para no hacerse notar, siguió creyendo que estaba sola, por lo menos lo hizo hasta que el agua dejo de mojarla y sintió dos poderosas manos sujetarla y sacarla de debajo de la ducha.

-Estas helada, Diana- dijo con un tono de reproche mientras la llevaba contra su cuerpo y la envolvía con su capa.

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Diana rodeo el cuello de Batman con sus manos y aferró más su cuerpo desnudo al de él, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de su amante. No sabía como librarse de lo mal que se sentía esa noche hasta que el llegó, era él lo que necesitaba; él que estaba allí retándola por pequeñeces, sin sacarle o intentar que dijera algo de lo sucedido, que había ido para simplemente abrazarla y con esa muestra confirmarle que estaría para cualquier cosa, mostrándole que no estaba sola.

Las manos de la heroína se separaron con sigilo y mientras ella levantaba su rostro alejándose unos ínfimos centímetros de él, se encargaron de quitar la máscara que cubría su cara. Rodó sus dedos por sus firmes mejillas, hasta acariciar sus labios, donde recibió pequeños y tiernos besos. Sus miradas se habían encontrado y no parecían dispuestas a dejarse ir. Diana se mordió el labio inferior. Bruce afianzó su agarre, apoyándola otra vez bien pegada a su cuerpo, sujetándola por sobre su capa en la cintura. No era una situación bastante simple para él, tenía enfrente de sus ojos desnuda a la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, y no solo eso, a la mujer que más amaba en todo el universo, le era un poco difícil controlarse, por lo que invadido por sus impulsos, sus deseos más profundos y su amor capturo con pasión los carnosos labios de su princesa, y no solo eso, una de sus manos aún sobre la capa sujetando la fina cintura de la mujer se deslizó con cuidado hasta llegar a acariciar su trasero. Los delicados dedos de Diana, que se habían enlazados con ardor una vez más tras el cuello de Bruce, al aceptar con urgencia el pasional beso, lo abandonaron buscando con nerviosismo la hebilla del cinturón de utensilios, que siempre llevaba con él y una vez quitado, la terminación de su remera.

Bruce continuó besándola, pero se alejó solo un poco de ella para poder quitarse la maldita remera del traje, que le estaba costando un poco de trabajo a Diana. Estaba más que claro que era lo que sucedería a continuación, pero muy a pesar de sus necesidades fisiológicas, tenía que comprobar que Diana estuviera conciente y decidida a dejar suceder lo que tendría que haber sucedido hacia mucho tiempo.

-Diana…-le susurró hundido en sus senos, intentando alejarse de la comodidad de ellos para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Ella lo observó algo confundida y lo alejó un poco de su cuerpo, mientras tanteaba la puerta buscando la manija. Bruce maldijo para sus adentros ¿Por qué demonios tenía que decirle algo si todo como iba era perfecto?

Habiendo abierto la puerta, la amazona caminó nuevamente a él, lo sujetó de la cintura y volvió besarlo sin pudor, con mucha fogosidad; y lo condujo entre besos, caminando hacía atrás a su cuarto, intentando llegar a su cama; en la que cayeron uno sobre el otro, él sobre ella, luego de un pequeño tropiezo con las cosas que había dejado tiradas cuando había llegado, cuando esa noche parecía no poder mejorar con nada. Y aunque la tormenta no desapareció hasta la mañana, por los menos sus truenos no se mezclaron con sollozos y tristeza, sino que hicieron una excelente dupla con los gemidos y la pasión.

De la misma forma que amanecieron aquella mañana, luego de tan maravillosa noche, lo habían hecho esa mañana, aferrados a los cuerpos desnudos del otro, con los rayos calidos del sol acariciando sus rostros, y con una pequeña diferencia este día, el pequeño gestándose dentro de ella.

El olor a sangre inundaba sus orificios nasales, un fuerte aroma, como salado y algo putrefacto; pero no fue eso lo que terminó de despertarlo. Los causantes de su abrupta bienvenida al día fueron los poderosos rayos del sol del mediodía que golpearon de lleno sus parpados, esperando abrirlos al instante.

Roger se encontró acurrucado cerca de la puerta, sobre un gran montículo de basura. Su aspecto era el más deplorable que había tenido en los últimos años. Sus ropas destrozadas, desgarradas y sus manos sucias, manchadas con sangre. Corrió asustado a su baño, buscando con desesperación un espejo, para verse y descubrir algo aún más terrible. No eran solo sus manos las que estaban pintadas con sangre, sino que su rostro, esencialmente su boca, sus mejillas y sus dientes también estaban teñidos.

Tomó su cabeza semi calva con ambas manos, intentando de esa manera presionar su mente para ver si lograba recordar algo, alguna explicación para su estado, pero no, por más que se apretara, por más que gritara con locura, por más que se golpeara la frente contra la pared, ninguna imagen aparecía en su memoria, no había ningún factor que explicase su actual condición. Corrió fuera de allí, corrió desquiciado buscando una botella, tomó la primera que vio, no importaba de cual se tratase porque todas las que allí había contenían una fuerte bebida alcohólica y era eso lo que necesitaba para digerir la imagen de su rostro que había reflejado el espejo.

Despejó su sillón de un manotazo y se echó cual perro en su habitual lugar de descanso con la botella abierta en la mano, a esperar la llegada de su salvador, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer ni una mejor idea si quería obtener respuestas sobre su estado. Desde que lo había salvado del suicidio y le había ofrecido tal suculenta e irrechazable propuesta le habían estado pasando cosas de lo más extrañas y levantarse ensangrentado no era algo de menos. El rubio sin lugar a dudas tendría que ver con eso, tendría que darle una buena explicación al respecto si el lograba preguntarle de una manera poco altanera y prepotente; mientras lo esperaba pensó mirando su querida botella luego de darle un desesperado y largo trago ¿Qué mejor que hundirse en alcohol?

Los planes que tenían para su fin de semana habían cambiado drásticamente en la isla, pero esperaban que los que habían reprogramado durante su tranquila cena no se vieran muy tocados por las agradables y desagradables sorpresas con las que la vida solía golpearlos.

Bruce estacionó el auto casi en la entrada de su casa, solo teniendo en su cabeza lo que iba a hacer ese día, la cueva era al principal sitio que quería llegar, pero antes debía asegurarse de que Diana reposara un poco. Estaba nerviosa, lo notaba en su mirada, había logrado en la noche hacer que se olvidara por lo menos un poco de lo pasado en Themyscira, pero esa mañana entre sus nauseas matutinas, volvió a nombrar a su amiga y su semblante entristeció y preocupó. Se venía algo grande y si Ares era inteligente, y sabía que lo era, aprovecharía atacarla en estos momentos, tenían que sentarse a pensar como proteger a ella y al bebé de un próximo ataque de la deidad. Sin querer golpeó bastante fuerte la puerta del vehículo al cerrarla, pensar en la manera de vencer a un dios le hacía sentir el ser más inútil del universo, si tuviera la fuerza de Clark, podría quizás pensar en enfrentarlo cara a cara, pero era un simple humano y en ese instante se maldecía por eso.

-_Tranquilidad__Bruce,__tranquilidad.__Ella__se__da__cuenta__si__algo__va__mal__y__no__queremos__preocuparla_- pensó para sus adentros presionando con fuerza sus puños cerrados.

La postura rígida de su cuerpo se descomprimió al ver a Diana sonriéndole con cariño, mientras cerraba su puerta. Esa mujer sin lugar a dudas tenía demasiado poder sobre él y era una de las cosas que lo aterraban de ella, pero no podía negar que se sentía de maravilla toda la paz y la luz que le brindaba.

Alfred no apareció para abrirles la puerta de entrada, y sin lugar a dudas ello fue algo que extraño de sobre manera al joven Wayne; debería haberse percatado del ruido del auto estacionando en la entrada, sin contar que habían avisado más o menos a que hora llegarían por lo que debería haber estado atento. Cerró la cajuela del auto, luego de tomar las maletas y siguió a Diana en el camino a la entrada.

El silencio profundo que sintieron cuando entraron no les trajo a ninguno de los dos buena espina, sumando que Alfred seguía sin aparecer aún habiendo hecho ruido al ingresar. Wonder Woman volvía a tener el mismo rostro turbado que había tenido a la mañana cuando recordaba a Selene y lo que Ares le había hecho, pero no eran ellos los causantes. Con todo lo que había sucedido en Themyscira no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Bruce como pensaba hablar las cosas con su hijo de sangre y ahí estaba el pequeño Damian, al final del pasillo, acercándose a los dos con su siempre sutil sonrisa altanera.

En cualquier otro momento le sonreiría, dejaría pasar la situación con mucha más naturalidad, a pesar de que su relación no era la más feliz. De a poco iban avanzando, pero Diana estaba segura que la noticia del nuevo bebé retrasaría todo lo que había logrado adelantar. Y por eso no le salía sonreír, estaba ocultando algo grande, algo bastante fuerte en la vida del niño y se sentía sucia. Ocultar no era mentir directamente, pero era una manera de hacerlo y ella no mentía. Y por todos los dioses, le aterraba la reacción que pudiera tener cuando sea conocedor de la noticia.

-Damian- dijo Bruce dibujando una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, utilizando un tono algo confuso.

Esperaba la llegada de su hijo para la semana entrante, debía estar con su madre en estos momentos, pero evidentemente lo habían devuelto con anticipación. Maldición. Tenía que sumar a su extrema preocupación por Ares, tener que hablar con Damian del embarazo, de la llegada de su nuevo hermano y no se había ocupado de pensar como encararía el tema con el nieto de su antiguo maestro porque se había confiado con el tiempo.

-Papá- exclamó mirándolo de lleno a los ojos –Princesa…- susurro con una sucia tonalidad observándola de reojo y clavando su vista de lleno en las valijas que sostenía su padre -¿Muy pesadas?- preguntó con cinismo –Creí que era ella la de la súper fuerza- acotó con una sonrisa que incomodó a los adultos.

Diana arrancó las maletas de las manos de su pareja, antes de que pudiera acotar algo. Fingió una sonrisa y comentó dando un par de pasos adelante –No es pesada en absoluto, pero tu padre insistió. Viste como es ¿No? A veces creo que se olvida de que soy una amazona bendecida por los dioses- escupió como pudo esa tonta pero realista excusa, rió con falsedad e intentó escapar de ese pasillo –Espero me disculpen, voy a guardar las cosas…- volvió a sonreír y apuro su paso para llegar ante las escaleras, así subirlas y encerrarse por fin en su habitación, lejos de la mentira y de las noticias sin decir.

Damian observó a Bruce con una expresión un tanto confusa, a su vez su padre lo observó con repruebo y él le contestó frunciendo el ceño. Nunca se ponían de acuerdo cuando se trataba de Diana; el guardián de Gotham entendía como podía sentirse su hijo, pero también sabía lo inteligente que era y sabía que comprendía que la relación con su madre no tenía más posibilidades de volverse realidad. La amaba, no iba negar eso, pero no podía confiar en ella, Talia lo hundía en la oscuridad cada vez más, no tenía el plus que había hallado en Diana, la princesa amazona era la indicada y agradecía a Dios o mejor dicho a sus Dioses por haberla hecho tan paciente y comprensiva.

La noche recién había comenzado, pero como de costumbre en Gotham la policía estaba en movimiento desde muy temprano.

No era difícil saber cuales eran los oficiales manchados, aquellas personas corruptas, que buscaron la salida fácil en aquella ardua ciudad, verdaderamente controlada por cualquier clase de malhechor; el tema estaba en saber diferenciar a los que aún creían en la justicia, en los que aún se podía confiar, aquellos incrédulos, según los corruptos, que peleaban contra viento y marea para poder hacer todo un poco más justo.

Desde que habían llamado informando que habían hallado no uno, sino tres cadáveres, Montoya sabía que no tendría su noche libre. Llamó a su novia antes de partir en la patrulla al lugar del hallazgo, para pedirle perdón por no poder asistir a su cena especial; Kate no hizo problema, entendía a la perfección la situación y la pasión que su pareja tenía por su trabajo, parte de las tantas cosas que tenían en común, solo la preocupación en el tono de René la pusieron algo nerviosa y decidió esperarla despierta, aunque eso implicara verla en la madrugada, para que le comentara la situación.

Eran tres cadáveres, tres esqueletos perfectamente limpios, escondidos en lo más recóndito de un típico oscuro callejón en los suburbios de Gotham, rodeados de ratas que aún relamían los huesos, después de haberse alimentado con toda la carne que los tres poseían.

Los peritos trabajaban con suma rapidez, querían sacar los tres esqueletos de allí para poder identificar a las victimas; en la última semana y media habían tenido siete reportes de personas desaparecidas, cuatro de ellas, adolescentes que se sumaban a las que habían estado desapareciendo en los últimos meses.

Gordon y Montoya dejaron de supervisar el accionar de sus oficiales y se dedicaron una mirada de reojo, los dos entendieron lo que querían decirse, había una sombra sobre ellos, una sombra asechándolos, una sombra que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos a barrer las calles de villanos, un oscuro protector que quería limpiar su tan amada ciudad. Los dos se acercaron a un alejado y lúgubre rincón del callejón, sin que nadie lo notara y a penas por las sombras se asomó Batman.

-Tres esqueletos limpios, devorados por las ratas…- pronunció Batman con un susurro, mientras los oficiales asentían –Deben tener por lo menos una semana aquí o más.

-Tenemos tres reportados desaparecidos el mismo día, hace una semana exactamente, creemos que pueden ser ellos- agregó el oficial de bigote a la información que aportaba el caballero oscuro.

Lo cierto era que quien se había topado con los tres desdichados había sido él, mientras hacía un rápido y temprano patrullaje. Había podido analizar la escena sin mover nada, tomar algunas muestras de ropajes destrozados de las victimas que había por todo el lugar, tomar fotografías del estado de los huesos, y luego había informado a la policía para que se hiciera cargo de la investigación oficial.

Batman confiaba en pocos de ellos, y aunque sabía que Montoya y Gordon harían lo que sea necesario por esclarecer el crimen, no confiaba en que se lo permitieran. El caso a simple vista parecía un arreglo de cuentas de algún grupo mafioso de la ciudad, y ellos eran los que solían controlar a las autoridades de Gotham. Ni se imaginaba Batman, ni nadie, que aquellos muertos no tenían nada que ver con las mafias de la ciudad, ni siquiera con algún villano de turno, el responsable estaba más allá de su mente y sería una verdadera sorpresa si llegaban hallarlo a tiempo.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la esquina derecha de la gran pantalla que le hacia frente, mientras acariciaba con ternura su vientre sin relieve. Una mueca de impaciencia capturó la expresión de su rostro, comenzó a mover sin pensar su pie izquierdo, más señales de lo inquieta que se estaba poniendo. Faltaban solo diez minutos para que se cumpliera la hora pactaba, para que los invitados arribaran y él no había llegado aún.

-_Menos__mal__que__iba__a__ser__un__patrullaje__corto_- pensó clavando su vista en la vacía cochera del batimovil.

Tomó aire, intentando así pacificarse. No quería que su emoción por la noche venidera se transformara en fastidio porque Bruce no llegaba a la hora que habían pactado. Cuando lo había aceptado, había aceptado con él que Gotham siempre iba antes que cualquier cosa y de hecho lo apoyaba, jamás querría estar delante de algún inocente que lo necesitase, pero sus hormonas revolucionadas la habían estado haciendo reaccionar no de maneras muy convencionales y al darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaban actuando en ella, se exigía serenarse. Regresó la mirada a su bebé; apoyó sobre este las yemas de sus dedos, caminando con ellas a lo largo de su vientre, mientras tarareaba la misma nana que recordaba su madre le cantaba cuando no podía dormirse en las noches. Solía cantársela todas las noches desde que se había enterado de su existencia, no había podido evitar enamorarse del pequeño que se gestaba en su interior al oír a J'onn darle las nuevas noticias. Había saltado sobre su amigo, lo había abrazado con mucha fuerza, era lo mejor que escuchaba en años; luego cuando se tranquilizó otros pensamientos no tan lindos abarcaron su mente, dudas sobre como reaccionaría Bruce a la noticia o los demás, el tener que dejar obviamente sus actividades heroicas por un tiempo, pero el marciano la calmó.

-Tiempo al tiempo, Diana. No es momento de pensar en esas cosas, ahora solo es tiempo de felicidad- aconsejó a su compañera de equipo encerrándola en un nuevo abrazo.

La maternidad era lo que faltaba para hacer su vida aún más perfecta de lo que era. Muchas veces había llorado, había sentido oprimido su pecho al recordar aquel futuro en el que ella no era capaz de engendrar un hijo; cuando lo había hablando con Bruce recordaba haberse desmoronado como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él la hacia sentir de una manera tan especial que a veces no tenía miedo de mostrarse _débil_ ante él, porque había aprendido que en esos momentos en los que más devastada se encontraba solo encontraba refugio, paz en los fuertes brazos de su amante.

Para hacerla sentir más tranquila, Bruce la convenció de que se hiciera pruebas y en ninguna se encontró algún problema para que ella pudiera engendrar un bebé, y el que venía en camino era la prueba más fehaciente de eso. El niño o niña que traería al mundo la hacían olvidar de muchas cosas, era algo que no podía evitar pero cuando se centraba en él o ella estaba segura de que nadie podía superar su estado de alegría, sus ojos se habían humedecidos varias veces al pensar como sería verlo, cargarlo, cuidarlo. Pero Diana no era estúpida y cuidar de él sería todo un desafío, incluso en esos momentos que se encontraba en la comodidad de su cuerpo; ya su mayor enemigo se estaba moviendo para hacerle algo a ella y sabía del bebé ¿Cuánto tardaría en aparecer? ¿Cuánto tardaría en atacar? Era una poderosa incógnita que la tenía aterrada; pero si antes alguna vez se había sentido capaz de acabar con todo el mal de mundo, ahora se sentía el doble de confiada, porque más allá de que quería un mundo de paz para toda la raza humana, ahora se le sumaba que quería un mundo seguro para criar al pequeño guerrero o a la pequeña amazona que venían en camino, y gracias a el o ella, se sentía mucho más capaz de lograrlo que antes.

Enderezó la postura de su cuerpo al ver un par de arrugas en el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto; y alejó un poco del escritorio el sillón de cuero y rueditas, en el que estaba sentada. Había estado ansiosa desde que se había levantado, se había terminado de preparar una hora antes de la acordada para que sus invitados llegaran. Cualquiera que se detuviera a observarla un instante en sus brillantes ojos sabría que moría de ganas de compartir la llegada del nuevo integrante de su familia a las personas elegidas para concurrir esa noche, futuros hermanos, tíos y padrinos. Para intentar alejar su ansiedad había ayudado a Alfred, quien solamente la había dejado ayudar en la cocina y luego mucho después de que se cambiara, a acomodar la vajilla en la gran mesa. Se río de ella cuando mencionó que podría trapear los pisos o barrerlos por lo menos; las tareas de la casa eran responsabilidad del mayordomo así que si querría hacer alguna debía ajustarse a sus órdenes. En cuanto se dio cuenta que faltaba media hora para que arribaran sus invitados y no tenía noticias de Bruce, tomó el smoking que Alfred le había dejado sobre la cama y lo bajó a la cueva, donde prefirió quedarse esperando su regreso. Si el señor Wayne tenía pensado darse un tranquilo y relajante baño luego de su patrullaje estaba muy equivocado, se daría una rápida ducha en el baño de la cueva y se cambiaría alcanzando la velocidad de Flash, sino quería ser asesinado por su mujer.

Un lejano ruido de auto cortó su línea de pensamiento, llevó su vista a la cochera vacía y se puso de pie, pasando ambas manos por su vestido, intentando eliminar alguna arruga que se hubiera formado por estar sentada esperando. Sonrió con felicidad al ver ingresar el batimovil a toda velocidad en la cueva.

-Llegó papi, pequeña estrella- le dijo a su vientre, mientras lo observaba con una cómplice sonrisa.

Detuvo el auto y se quedó dentro, un instante, meditando, no recordaba haber dejado tantas luces prendidas cuando había salido a patrullar, por lo que dedujo casi al instante que había alguien esperándolo. Alfred era quien usualmente lo recibía de nuevo en su casa, quien lo esperaba con su botiquín especial en manos para atenderlo con suma urgencia, aunque se tratase del más mínimo rasguño; Diana a veces también aparecía, pero esas trasnochadas habían quedado totalmente prohibidas desde la confirmación del bebé, o al menos había intentado que eso sucediera; por ahora la amazona respetaba el pacto pero el sabía como era y a veces no podía contra ella.

Sintió su par de ojos agua marina observarlo por el vidrio, él sabía que era ella la que lo esperaba esta vez, su mayordomo estaba demasiado ocupado en cada pequeño detalle de la velada que tendrían en minutos, sabía lo importante que era para Diana todo eso y más allá que adoraba complacerla, en las últimas ocasiones se había estado esforzando el doble. Bajó del auto e intentó mantener su seria mirada, Batman debía perdurar todo el rato que se encontrara allí abajo, pero se le hizo imposible. Sus miradas duraron un corto instante conectadas, los ojos de Bruce, del simple Bruce, la mezcla del playboy y el caballero oscuro, quedaron atrapados en el perfecto cuerpo que tenía en frente. Diana estaba usando el vestido rojo que tanto le gustaba, aquel vestido que tenía una caída más larga en una pierna que en la otra, la espalda libre y un pronunciado y envidiable escote, sin contar que le resaltaba las otras perfectas curvas de su cuerpo con una delicada excelencia.

-Justo a tiempo- comentó caminando a encontrarse con su enmascarado novio, dando pasos lentos y tiñendo su rostro con una atrevida pero angelical expresión.

Bruce acompañó la puerta del auto con su mano para cerrarla y encaminó sus pasos para achicar el espacio que lo separaba de Diana. Extendió sus brazos para tomar los de ella y capturarla en un abrazo; el último mes se había mal acostumbrado a tenerla casi todo el tiempo bien pegada a su cuerpo, rodeada con sus brazos, sintiendo su calor en su piel a cada momento, y sabía que estarían de la misma manera por lo menos los meses que durara el embarazo.

Diana dio un par de pasos para atrás, dibujando una expresión totalmente diferente en su rostro, abandonado la pícara sonrisa, dejando paso a una mueca de asco. El aroma putrefacto, un fuerte aroma podrido provenía de los guantes del traje de su novio, un olor que revolvió su estomago por completo y que hizo que un amargo y feo sabor se adueñara de su garganta.

-Hueles mal- confesó tapándose la boca con una mano y con la otra sujetando su vientre.

Él dibujó una sonrisa de costado. Tenía sentido lo que le decía, había estado gran parte de su corto patrullaje buscando evidencia en un callejón oscuro, para nada limpio, bastante lleno de bolsas y grandes cestos de basura, indagando entre tanta porquería se había acostumbrado ya a su olor. Pero la amazona últimamente mucho más sensible a los fuertes y desagradables olores que nunca antes, se había percato del hedor al instante.

-Te baje el smoking…- advirtió llevando su mirada de reojo al traje acomodado sobre la camilla donde Alfred solía atenderle las heridas cuando regresaba de patrullar –Tienes siete minutos para bañarte y subir cambiado. Ya llegan los invitados- le señalo con el dedo índice el reloj de la pantalla y le sonrío con paz. Le dio un beso al aire y lo sopló en dirección a él, esperando que lo atrape y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la escalera.

-Confió en que puedes entretenerlos un poco- Diana detuvo su paso a mitad de camino –Necesito subir la información a la computadora- Batman fue hacia su gran pantalla y se dispuso a quitarse los guantes.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes- accedió dibujando una expresión de poco convencimiento en sus labios, pero sin dejar de remarcar su sensual paso hacia la escalera, haciendo que Bruce se perdiera por un instante en el delicioso movimiento de sus caderas. Algo que no podía evitar, de hecho odiaba cuando se daba cuenta de que otro estaba perdido en ese exquisito cuerpo que solo le pertenecía a él.

Dibujó una media sonrisa de costado por el medio minuto que se había quedado embobado en el caminar de su hermosa mujer, y luego de apoyar los guantes cerca del teclado y acercarse el sillón, embadurnado con el aroma de Diana, se quito la máscara. Al pasar sus manos, libres de sus guantes, cerca de su nariz, su picante expresión cambio a una parecida a la que antes ella había tenido cuando lo había olido.

-Que asco- reconoció indignado, comprendiendo que el olor era tan poderoso que había aún traspasado la grosura de sus guantes para también infestar sus manos.

Se sentó frente a su gran pantalla y con una velocidad en los dedos comenzó a tipear todo lo que había recogido en esa extraña escena del crimen, para cuando despache a sus invitados poder sentarse a trabajar en esclarecer esos misteriosos asesinatos.

Acomodaba el nudo del moño de su smoking mientras caminaba por el pasillo que lo dejaría en la entrada de la sala, donde estaban los invitados que habían llegado, junto a Diana esperando a los que faltaban. Esperaba que no estén todos ya reunidos, la clasificación de la información, de las pruebas que había logrado sacar, le había llevado más de lo que había previsto y no quería toparse ni con la más mínima mirada de reproche que Diana pudiera hacerle. Se topó con Alfred a mitad de camino, y sí se llevó de él una mirada algo reprobatoria, que no le molesto, ya que sabía que su mayordomo lo hacía más que nada porque cuidaba de que la noche saliera perfecta, había estado todo el día con Diana y su emoción, y quería mantenerla con ese estado alegre. El anciano sabía lo de Ares y no estaba dispuesto a que ningún villano ni ninguna persona arruinara esos meses de dicha de la amazona, sabía cuan importante era para una mujer estar embarazada y también sabía lo que ella había sufrido teniendo ese miedo interno sobre no poder ser madre; Alfred lo ayudaría sin duda a alejarla de cualquier mal pensamiento o preocupación y siempre mantenerla alegre pensando en su pequeño, y si para lograrlo tendría que ser retado por él, era todo oídos.

Sin embargo había algo que quedaba pendiente y sabía haría ruido en su fiesta. Damian no participaría, se había negado a bajar a cenar con todos, de hecho se había encerrados desde temprano y no estaba dispuesto a salir salvo que lo llamarán por alguna emergencia en Gotham.

No hacia muchos días que se lo había comunicado y no había sido algo fácil. Su hijo era complicado, no esperaba menos de alguien que fuese hijo suyo, él era un maldito complejo con su propia vida y para haber sido criado por Ra's al Ghul los primeros años de su vida, había salido bastante normalito. Había aprovechado que Diana estuviera de visita en casa de Lois para poder hablar tranquilo con él, y sea cual fuese la reacción inmediata ella no la sintiera, contarle las cosas después bajaría la tensión, no sería igual que vivirlas.

Damian sabía que algo pasaba, que Wonder Woman este fuera del oficio del superhéroe era algo totalmente insólito, pero no se atrevía a pensar que podía dejarla atada al living de su casa todo el día cubierta de papelería de la embajada. Cuando su padre le dijo que quería hablar con él en su estudio no dudo en que sería ella el centro de la charla y olía que algo de lo que le diría no le gustaría. Bruce estaba parado frente a su escritorio cuando el más pequeño de los Wayne, por el momento, ingresó algo pesado.

-El viejo dijo que querías verme- anunció lanzándose al sillón de cuero que había en el centro de la oficina, refiriéndose a Alfred. Su padre lo observó con una expresión reprobatoria por la manera en la que solía referirse a Alfred, sin embargo el le respondió su reto enmudecido con una arrogante revoleada de ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar, hijo- advirtió mientras pensaba la manera de comenzar su discurso para hacerlo lo más rápido y leve posible.

-Es sobre la princesa ¿No?- preguntó acomodándose en el sillón, entonando la palabra que él solía usar dulcemente con una cortante insolencia.

Bruce asintió y resopló al instante –Vamos a dar una cena el sábado por la noche, invitamos a nuestra gente más cercana porque tenemos que hacer un anunció, pero decidimos que debías saberlo antes que los demás…

-¡¿Se van a casar?- gritó interrumpiendo el forzado discurso de su padre, saltando de golpe, poniéndose de pie, llenándose de sentimientos no muy positivos por la situación que se imaginaba que podría llegar a tener que enfrentar.

Respiró hondo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Damian, el casamiento era algo que venía pensando desde mucho antes siquiera de sospechar sobre el embarazo de Diana, pero su relación estaba bien como estaba y el bebé en camino y el inminente peligro que Ares representaba, había dejado cualquier otra cosa en segundo plano, aún así si tenía esa cara por pensar que el se casaría con su pareja, dudaba mucho que lo felicitase por su hijo en camino.

-Damian, Diana esta embarazada.

Hubiera preferido que se le tirara encima y lo golpeara, a que lo dejara en silencio otro segundo más. Damian intentaba controlar cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo mientras tragaba lo que le había dicho, sabía que intentaría leer sus expresiones corporales y por alguna razón no quería que lo hiciera, de todas maneras no se necesitaba ningún experto en la materia para decir que estaba totalmente fuera de sí, el casamiento era algo que podía haber imaginado que sucedería, pero un hijo debía venir después de eso, siempre se había dicho que si llegaban a casarse tendría que preocuparse por un hermano en camino, pero no antes. No quería un hermano, menos si su madre era otra, aún menos si su madre era Diana.

La situación era totalmente patente, no importaba si era un hijo de cinco, de casi catorce o que circulaba los treinta, cualquier hijo querría a sus padres juntos, era un golpe fuerte la separación. Aún así cuando él fue criado primero por su madre y luego por su padre, aunque no lo quisiese admitir tenía un dejo de esperanza de que podrían volver y ser un intento de familia tradicional, siempre sabiendo que jamás podrían serlo; Bruce lo comprendía, si sus padres estuvieran vivos y se separarían, los querría juntos sin importar que, pero las diferencias que él y Talia tenían iban más allá de típicos conflictos de pareja, para Bruce la confianza era la base de todo y no podía confiar en ella, amor no podía negar que lo sentía, pero Talia lo hundía en las tinieblas, ella no era una opción, por suerte se había dado cuenta de eso antes de tener la oportunidad de dejar ir a Diana, que era su gran amor, su luz y aún más importante para él, la mujer en la que más confiaba en todo el mundo.

-No cuenten conmigo para la cena, no tengo nada que festejar- escupió el casi adolescente sin ver a los ojos a su padre, disparado fuera del estudio sabiendo que su próxima parada seria su cuarto. Recién salió cuando la noche oscureció por completo y bajó a la cueva para ver a Batman y no a su padre.

Diana sabía que pasaría pero convenció a Bruce de que de a poco iba a ganarse a Damian, claro que eso no le preocupaba a él, si Diana y el pequeño tenían una relación chica habría que conformarse con eso, el tema era que por más que ella le sonreía sabía que le dolía y no cabía más lugar en su vida para preocupaciones, ya tenía demasiado.

Alfred embistió su cuerpo para llamarle la atención; se había quedado parado, quieto frente a la escalera con su mirada puesta en el piso de arriba. Rápidamente baño su expresión con una sonrisa cómplice, por el accionar de su mayordomo, sabía que si tardaba otro segundo más en ingresar en su living, donde los invitados que estaban con Diana lo esperaban, Alfred sería capaz de golpearlo con su escoba hasta hacerlo entrar. Finalmente continuó con su camino dibujando una expresión más a lo playboy, dejando atrás la seriedad de Batman, que inmediatamente cambio por una algo molesta al ingresar por la segunda entrada del living y observar como Diana abrazaba con demasiado, para su gusto, cariño a su gran amigo, al primer hombre que alguna vez vio, el Sub. Secretario de Defensa de los Estados Unidos, Stephen Rockwell Trevor, mejor conocido como Steve Trevor.

No podía evitar sentir celos, y lo enfurecían porque no estaban fundados, o sea debería tener más problemas con Clark que con Steve, después de todo Kal había sido su primer enamoramiento en el mundo de los hombres, pero no, Trevor tenía algo y era que no podía controlar las cosas que el hablaba con ella cuando estaban solos. Tenía sus maneras de hacer hablar a Kent, si Diana iba a refugiarse en él por alguna razón que lo involucrase o no, pero Steve era el amigo de ella, y salvo que lo torturara jamás traicionaría su confianza. Avanzó hacia ellos, obviando a todos los otros invitados alrededor suyo, como si Trevor y su sonriente esposa, Etta Candy, fueran los únicos; no le entraba en la cabeza como ella podía estar de esa manera mientras la mujer más hermosa, más inteligente, con más gracia, cuando la perfección abrazaba de esa forma a su esposo. Confianza, podría ser. Pero Bruce confiaba plenamente en Diana, en el que no confiaba era en Steve.

-Ángel, te ves hermosa- dijo el rubio aún sujetando las manos de su amiga, pero alejándola un poco de su cuerpo para poder contemplarla por completo –Te extrañábamos- claramente unía a su mujer en su confesión, que asentía a su lado.

-Y yo a ustedes. Me alegra tanto que pudiesen venir- confesó con una dulce sonrisa, mientras Steve la llevaba nuevamente contra su cuerpo en un nuevo fraternal abrazo -¿Cómo está Michael?

-Muy bien, Diana. Durmiendo en casa de mi mamá- confesó Etta uniéndose al abrazo de su amiga y esposo.

-Debe estar enorme, hace tanto que no lo veo- comentó Diana encerrada en recuerdos del pequeño Trevor, que debía tener unos dos o tres años.

-Hay un cuarto esperándote en casa cuando quieras venir a visitarnos, ángel- aseguró Steve despeinando un poco la cabellera de su amiga.

-Espero el cuarto sea lo suficientemente grande para tenerme a mí también, señor Trevor- agregó Bruce extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio y dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposa- Señora Trevor, es un placer verla de nuevo- Steve y el recién llegado dueño de casa estrecharon sus manos, luego el morocho besó la mano de Etta y la mejilla de su esposa –Siento haber tardado, tenía algunos asuntos que resolver- Alfred le alcanzó una copa con vino blanco y una bandeja con algunos bocadillos, para que matará el hambre hasta que pudiesen ir al comedor a comer.

Luego de atrapar en su mirada los ojos brillantes y profundos de su esposa, el cuadro se completó. Ya podía ver más gente a su alrededor, no estaban solamente Steve y Etta, sino que había un pequeño circulo conformado por Cassandra, Donna y Bárbara Gordon, cerca del cómodo sillón, que Diana solía usar para comer sus principales antojos mientras leía, no muy lejos de ellas, se encontraban Tim y Lucius charlando; no hacia mucho la hija de la mano derecha de Bruce Wayne, había roto su compromiso con Tim, pero nada parecía haber cambiado su relación en absoluto. Dick no estaba entre ellos, pero si estaban en su antiguo hogar, luego de haber preguntado a Diana por el pequeño demonio, que había sido tanto tiempo su compañero de patrullajes, y ver la respuesta a través del espejo de su alma, había decidido subir a su cuarto a hablar con él, para ver si por lo menos podía hacerlo bajar un rato. Faltaban llegar los Kent, etiquetados como invitados de la señora embajadora, intentando evitar sospechas de Etta o Steve, pero Superman no podía faltar en esa cena.

-Lamentamos la tardanza- anunció Lois ingresando junto a su imponente esposo de anteojos, sosteniendo un bolsa de papel color rosada.

Todos los invitados desviaron sus miradas a ellos y se acercaron para saludarlos.

-Ten Diana…- dijo la mujer recién llegada entregando el paquete a su amiga –No lo abras hasta que nos vayamos- Lois le guiñó un ojo y luego de abrazarla con fuerza, fue a saludar al subgrupo de chicas que se había formado cerca del sillón.

Clark saludó con serenidad a Diana y luego estrecho la mano de Bruce, su mujer había estado con extrañas ideas y estaba bastante exaltada, alguien tenía que mostrar cordura en su pareja.

Con la llegada de Dick, de su intento fallido por convencer a Damian de que bajase a cenar con su padre, que había tenido su plus, ya que había confirmado sus sospechas sobre el verdadero motivo de la reunión; Alfred permitió que todos pasaran al comedor, donde los estaba esperando una mesa dedicadamente arreglada, con platos servidos con la entrada de su próxima comida: Vieiras con Jamón Ibérico.

La cena fue agradable, estar rodeado de la gente que más se quiere, pone de buen humor a cualquiera, hace que todos los problemas malos, por un instante tomen un segundo plano, y era exactamente lo que necesitaba Diana que le sucediera. El único problema que había tenido, había sido durante el plato principal, el cordero a la crema con menta estaba perfectamente preparado, tenía la cantidad justa de todo, nadie podía negar eso, Alfred era un chef excepcional, pero a pesar de eso, la amazona y su sensibilidad a los aromas en su estado, no pudieron con la menta y tuvo que salir huyendo del salón, haciéndolo de la manera más disimulada posible, para no ocasionar un desastre en el comedor y arruinar la sorpresa ante todos, sin saber que la gran mayoría estaba ya sospechando y esa corrida había confirmado sus sospechas.

El postre, junto al café lo habían mudado al living. Se habían acomodado todos en los grandes sillones enfrentados, apoyando sus tazas, sus platos en la mesilla de madera que tenían en medio de todos.

Diana y Bruce finalmente se pusieron de pie, ya los Trevor y los Kent, hablaban de marcharse al hotel que el señor Wayne les había insistido pagar por su estadía en Gotham, y no podían irse sin oír lo que en realidad los había juntado a todos esa noche.

-Bruce y yo tenemos que algo que decirles… y les juro no se como aguante hasta ahora para hacerlo- confesó la amazona pisando sus palabras unas con otras. Bruce le acarició con delicadeza la mano y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, intentando serenarla un poco, para que los invitados pudieran entender que era lo que quería decirle.

-Ya dilo, Diana- exigió Cassie apretando la mano Donna, muerta de intriga.

-Bruce y yo estamos esperando un bebé.

-¡Te lo dije, Smallville!- gritó Lois señalando a su esposo con una increíble sonrisa, mientras los demás no sabían si ir corriendo a abrazar a Diana o reírse de la expresión de sorpresa del reportero del Daily Planet.

Todas las manos de las mujeres fueron instintivamente al vientre de la poderosa guerrera, y también las manos de Steve. El había sido uno con los cuales había hablado de aquella visión en la cual no era capaz de concebir un niño, y siempre había sido su miedo que pasara en realidad, no quería verla devastada como la había visto el día en lo habían hablado, pero ahora todo eso quedaba atrás, su mejor amiga esperaba un bebé, y el sabía tanto como muchos presentes que era lo que más quería en el mundo.

-Felicidades Bruce- exclamó Tim abrazándolo con cariño.

-Un nuevo hermanito en camino…- acotó Dick sujetando el hombro de su padre y sonriéndole.

-Los dioses quieran que sea un niño- agregó Donna observando a los chicos maravilla.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Nightwing algo desentendido.

Bárbara se acercó por detrás –Porque tendría demasiados hermanos sobre protectores y cuidas, para ser una niña, espantarían a cualquiera que quisiera salir con ella.

Tim y Dick chocaron sus manos, y el más joven miró a los Trevor y a los Kent –Espero mantengan alejados a sus hijos de nuestra hermanita.

-Por el Olimpo, ni siquiera ha nacido y ya están espantando a sus futuros candidatos…- protestó Cassie cruzándose de brazos –¡Hombres!

Diana reía a carcajadas mientras acariciaba su vientre, hasta que escuchó a Bruce mas o menos felicitar a sus hijos por ya ponerse en lugar de hermanos guardabosques y protectores, y le dedicó una mirada seria, totalmente descontenta con su actitud, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera responderle algo, su celular sonó y vio que tenía un mensaje de Bárbara, quien lo miraba con algo de intranquilidad.

Oráculo podía manejar su computadora desde su IPhone, perfectamente modificado por ella misma, y le había llegado una información que decía que Killer Croc, estaba fuera de Arkham y andaba haciendo estragos en el centro de la ciudad, la familia de murciélagos debía salir inmediatamente para enfrentar al villano. La amazona captó las incomodas miradas que los protectores de Gotham se enviaban, debían salir, había una emergencia y no tenían idea de cómo hacerlo con disimulo; en su cabeza se formó rápidamente una vía de escape para echar a todos los que no tenían que estar allí con rapidez y sin levantar sospechas. La actuación no era el fuerte de la antigua diosa de la verdad, pero nadie dudaría de una madre primeriza, transitando sus primeros meses de embarazo. Aprovechó la distracción de los demás, que continuaban hablando del bebé en camino y colocó su mano en su frente, dio un torpe paso para atrás y se sostuvo de los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

-Diana ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bruce preocupado, claramente entrando en el engaño. Lo último que le faltaba, tener que salir a vencer a Killer Croc con Diana sintiéndose mal en casa.

La mujer le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa, que él solo pudiese apreciar, para tranquilizarlo y continuó con el acto –Me siento un poco mareada, espero me sepan disculpar, pero es mejor que vaya a recostarme.

Bruce asintió y la sujetó de la cintura –La acompaño, enseguida regresó- continuó el engaño siguiendo el camino que Diana había comenzado a transitar para salir fuera del living, sujetándolo de sus manos.

-Esperen- dijo Steve dando un par de pasos a donde estaban los morochos –Descansen, nosotros ya nos vamos…

-Gracias por venir y lamento tener que irme de este modo- se disculpo Diana intentando mantener su rostro de malestar, sin alejarse del agarre de su marido.

Alfred estaba ya esperando a los invitados en la otra entrada del salón para acompañarlos a la salida, mientras Bruce se hacia cargo de acompañar a Diana a su alcoba, para que pudiera descansar. Clark se acercó al anfitrión para saludarlo, y en realidad preguntarle si necesitaba algo de ayuda, a lo que el caballero de Gotham respondió que su ciudad no necesitaba ayuda de gente con poderes especiales, él y su familia se podían hacer cargo de todo. Superman sabía cual sería su respuesta y el tono apagado y amargo con el que se la daría, pero no perdía nada con preguntar.

Los futuros padres llegaron rápidamente al pie de la gran escalera, dispuestos a separarse cada uno al lugar que le correspondía llegar, pero un inesperado niño los detuvo en ese lugar por unos minutos.

Damian estaba parado frente a ellos, esperando a su padre, supusieron, para ir a la cueva e ir tras Croc, en el centro de Gotham. Su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, sus brazos cruzados, sus labios curvados, tiñendo su rostro con seriedad.

Los dos mayores mantuvieron el silencio, aportando a que la reunión se tornara un poco más incomoda de lo que a leguas se notaba que era. Finalmente el preadolescente dio un paso al frente, levantando un poco la vista, intentando que la de su padre no lo atrapara.

-Papá…- susurró ocultando la dirección de su mirada –Princesa…- pronunció con un deje de rencor en su murmullo. Tragó saliva y entonó para poder continuar, mientras sabía tenía la mirada expectante de los dos adultos puesta en la nuca –Los…felicito…

Los ojos de Diana no habían brillado tanto en esa noche como en ese momento, respiró profundo sintiéndose aliviada y feliz, era una simple frase, pero viniendo del pequeño Wayne significaba mucho para ella, sentía que por lo menos podía olvidar las dudas acerca de cómo sería la relación de Damian y el bebé en camino. Damian de a poco se abría, y sabía a quien tenía que agradecer las palabras que había dicho, Dick había logrado bastante con tan solo hablarle un rato.

-Gracias- agradeció la amazona sin hacer más que sonreír. Quería abrazarlo, no podía negarlo, pero mejor mantener las distancias, no tenía que abusar.

-Gracias hijo- también retribuyó el hombre, acercándose a su primogénito y apoyándole la mano en el hombro –Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer.

Diana asintió y mientras ellos caminaban hacia la próxima entrada de la cueva, avanzó unos pasos y subió unos cuantos escalones, pero se detuvo y los vio partir. Apoyó su mano en su vientre y pronunció –Tengan cuidado, los dos…

-No te preocupes, princesa- respondió Batman con un tono algo serio –No me esperes despierta- advirtió esta vez con una voz más calmada, una voz de esposo, una voz como la del simple Bruce que ella amaba.

Ella sonrió con mucha más emoción que antes. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo viviendo en la mansión sentía que por fin eran una familia, no era que ella no la tuviera, tenía a sus hermanas, su madre, pero los dos hombres que veía alejarse eran parte de su propia familia, una que de a poco y con ayuda de varios había sido constituida; y sí, por primera vez la sentía verdaderamente real.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo =) **


End file.
